Crepúsculo, Orgullo y Prejuicio
by LadyBritain
Summary: Bella lleva la vida típica del siglo XVIII, pero cuando Netherfield Park es ocupada por unas extrañas persona de ojos color topacio y piel blanca, su vida sufrirá un cambio drástico, para siempre. Fusión de Orgullo y Prejuicio con Crepúsculo.
1. Prologo

PRÓLOGO

Jane Austen escribió que es una verdad universalmente reconocida que todo hombre soltero, poseedor de una fortuna cuantitiosa le hace falta casarse. Y cuando un joven presenta estas dos valiosísimas cualidades, soltería y riqueza, es un hecho indiscutible que las familias de las zonas aledañas lo consideran como legítima propiedad de alguna de sus hijas.

En una ocasión, un joven portador de las características antes mencionadas, se estableció en una propiedad conocida como Netherfield Park, en Hertforshire, Inglaterra. Pronto fue este el tema de conversación en todas las reuniones, tratado con mayor interés por la parte femenina de la comunidad.

La señora Swan, no tardó en hacer un cuidadoso cálculo de los posibles beneficios que podría obtener de tal hecho, y prontamente su imaginación le pintó una maravillosa cadena de sucesos favorables para todas sus hijas; y sin pérdida de tiempo se refirió a su esposo de la siguiente manera:

-Mi querido Señor Swan, ¿se ha enterado de que al fin han alquilado Netherfield Park?-

El Señor Swan contestó que nada sabía.

-Pues sí – siguió diciendo ella, a pesar de que el aludido no manifestó deseos de querer saber más sobre el caso – me lo ha dicho la Señora Longster, que se ha detenido aquí unos minutos sólo con ese fin.

Nuevamente, el Señor Swan no mostró interés en el asunto, impacientando a su mujer.

-¿no quiere usted saber quien es el nuevo inquilino? –

-Usted está deseando decírmelo, y yo no tengo inconveniente en escucharlo –

Fue suficiente invitación para que la Señora Swan le comunicara, aunque de forma muy resumida, toda la información que había logrado acumular referente al caso.

- Es el señor Hale, un joven muy rico. He escuchado, amigo mío, que recibe 4 mil o 5 mil libras de renta al año. ¡Imagínese usted tal fortuna! Además es soltero y, sabe usted la suerte que sería para alguna de nuestras hijas si el Señor Hale se enamorara y casar con alguna de las mayores. Debe usted hacer una visita al Señor Hale, mi querido Señor Swan, apenas se haya él establecido en Netherfield -.

- Le aseguro que no me comprometo a tanto- replicó el Señor Swan – pero puede usted acudir con las chicas a visitarlo, es usted tan hermosa como cualquiera de ellas y no me sorprendería que fuera usted la predilecta del Señor Hale -.

- Me toma usted el pelo. No niego la belleza que tuve en otro tiempo – contestó modestamente la Señora Swan –, pero con 5 hijas uno no puede esperar que sea la misma de la primera juventud; pero tiene que acudir usted, hágalo por sus hijas. Sir William y Lady Webber tiene pensado ir sólo por eso. No tiene más remedio que ir, de lo contrario nosotras no podremos ser admitidas en Netherfield Park -.

- Yo creo que el Señor Hale estará encantado de verlas. Será suficiente que yo le de a usted unas líneas de para él, en donde le daré mi consentimiento para que tome por esposa a cualquiera de las chicas, aunque añadiré unas palabrillas a favor de mi Bella -.

- No haga usted eso. Bella siempre fue su favorita, aún cuando sabe que Alice la aventaja en belleza, y es más alegre -.

- En ninguna hay nada que elogiar. Son ignorantes y necias como todas las de su edad. Bella, en cambio, siempre ha sido más lista -.

- Señor Swan, ¿cómo puede usted decir eso de sus propias hijas?, no se le vaya a usted ocurrir decir eso cuando vaya a Netherfield Park -.

- No tiene usted de que preocuparse, Señora Swan, porque ya le he dicho que no realizaré tal visita -.

- ¿Pero como puede usted decir eso? Goza mortificándome, abusa de mis pobres nervios -.

- No me comprende usted amiga mía. Yo les tengo un profundísimo respeto a sus nervios. Hace 20 años ya que vengo oyéndola a usted hablar de ellos con lástima-.

- No sabe usted cuanto me hacen sufrir -.

- Estoy seguro que podrá usted más que ellos. Vivirá mucho tiempo para ver establecerse aquí a muchos jóvenes solteros con 4mil libras de renta anual-.

- De poco servirá, si se rehúsa usted a visitarlos-.

El Señor Charles Swan era una mezcla de ingenio y humor burlón, que se divertía a costa de su esposa. Reneé Swan se había pasado los últimos 23 años quejándose de sus nervios, y no había logrado comprender el carácter de su marido, sin darse cuenta de que era el objeto de sus burlas. Ella en cambio, no era complicada. Su única preocupación era casar a sus hijas. Y decía que estaba nerviosa cuando algo le disgustaba.

El matrimonio Swan tenía 2 hijas y ningún varón; Alice, la mayor, seguida de Isabella.

Podría decirse que los Swan eran una familia típica de su época, pero hay sucesos que cambian a las personas ordinarias, las hacen diferentes incluso de todas las demás personas.


	2. Chapter 1: Bella Swan

Capítulo 1

Bella Swan

-Espero, Bella, que el señor Hale lo encuentre de su agrado - me dijo mi padre una tarde que me dedicaba a adornar con lazos un sombrero.

-No veo la manera en que el Señor Hale tendría ocasión de admirar el sombrero de ninguna de mis hijas –dijo agriamente mi madre. Aún seguía molesta porque mi papá se negó a visitar al Señor Hale. Ella nunca aceptaba como un hecho posible que alguien no quisiera hacer algo que ella deseaba, y el Señor Hale era un tema muy delicado para tratar con ella en estos momentos de resentimiento; era mejor suavizar las cosas.

-Pero mamá, tu me has dicho que la Señora Longster ha prometido presentarnos al Señor Hale, cuando lo veamos en las reuniones – dije yo.

-Dudo que lo haga. La Señora Longster es una mujer egoísta e hipócrita, que pensará sólo en sus sobrinas. No la tengo en buen concepto.- dijo mi madre.

Mi padre, que nunca perdía oportunidad de divertirse un poco, le dijo:

-Celebro su mesura y buen juicio, porque tampoco tengo yo un buen concepto de esa mujer. Y me alegro de que no confíe usted que le haga ese favor.-

-Alice, no tosas así por Dios. Me destrozas los nervios, ¡no tienes consideración por mis pobres nervios! –

Yo ya esperaba el momento en que los nervios de mi madre fueran los protagonistas de la conversación, y mi hermana Alice propicio la ocasión de traerlos con la tos que no pudo reprimir.

-Alice no sabe toser, no lo hace a compás – dijo papá, divertido.

-No lo hago por entretenimiento – refunfuño mi hermana.

Mi madre dejó de prestarle atención, para volver a hablar del Señor Hale.

-¿Qué día es el baile, Bella?- me preguntó.

-De mañana en quince – contesté yo, intentando imaginar que nuevas quejas encontraría mamá.

-¡De mañana en quince! ¡Vaya fecha! La Señora Longster estará de viaje hasta un día antes, no le será posible presentarnos al Señor Hale, porque todavía no le habrá sido presentado a ella.-

-En tal caso, querida – dijo mi padre – puede sacar ventaja y ser usted quien se lo presente a la Señora Longster -.

Mi hermana, mi madre y yo miramos extrañadas a mi padre. Presentar nosotras al Señor Hale con la señora Longster parecía un evento imposible de realizar, dadas las condiciones; las reglas sociales lo impiden, porque aún no se había establecido una relación entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, imaginé que había algo más que papá aún no nos decía, algo que su buen humor le había aconsejado guardar hasta este momento, pues él nunca perdía ocasión de reírse un poco, aún cuando fuera a costa de mamá.

-Pero claro, si ustedes consideran que con una relación de 15 días una persona no se puede arriesgar a afirmar que conoce a un hombre, me quito el sombrero ante tal sensatez. En tan poco tiempo no se puede formar juicio del carácter de un hombre, y por lo tanto no se puede llegar a conocerlo completamente. Sin embargo, amiga mía, deberíamos correr el riesgo, en atención a la Señora Longster y sus sobrinas, o lo correrán otros. Y si se rehúsan ustedes a presentárselo lo haré yo. –

Así que papá siempre tuvo la intención de visitar al señor Hale.

-¡Cuánto desatino! – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a mamá.

Por lo menos no escuchamos de nuevo la tiranía a la que eran sometidos sus pobres nervios, que habíamos llegado a ver como otra persona, como otro integrante más de la familia.


	3. Chapter 2: Bailes y especulaciones

Capítulo 2

Bailes y Especulaciones

15 días después de la conversación anterior, llegó la tan esperada reunión en la casa del Señor Hale. A decir verdad, yo sólo asistía a este tipo de fiestas sólo por que eran el único entretenimiento de mi época. Aún así, no creo que a ninguno de los asistentes les agradaran mucho. Bailar siguiendo una coreografía predeterminada que todos los concurrentes sabían de memoria, conversar retomando los temas que ya se habían comentado más temprano ese día, jugar cartas, y comer –en el caso de que se ofreciera una cena- eran las actividades que se realizaban en estas reuniones. Claro que sólo bailaban las personas que se consideraban suficientemente jóvenes, una vez llegada cierta edad, la actividad que se debía realizar era observar bailar a los jóvenes, mientras se comentaban los cambios –insignificantes- que habían sufrido las rutinas de baile desde su época. Bien se podría decir que las causas de muerte de esta época se resumen a una: aburrimiento; como se ve, ser viejo no es una opción.

Pero de vez en cuando se presentaba un evento extraordinario que borraba la monotonía, y proporcionaba a jóvenes y viejos un alivio. Ésta ocasión sería una de ellas, no sólo por que el anfitrión era el Señor Hale, y todo el mundo quería conocerlo, sino también porque había quien aseguraba que él se había ausentado a Londres unos antes sólo para ir a recoger a algunos amigos. Si había algo que podía aumentar la novedad, era esto, que el Señor Hale trajera a una docena de personas jóvenes, interesantes y elegantes que proporcionaran una nueva fuente de entretenimiento y cotilleos.

Sin embargo, una vez en el baile, todos pudimos comprobar que los habitantes de esta región son afortunados poseedores de una fecunda e irrefrenable imaginación que proporciona grandes desilusiones, pues la docena de amigos resultó ser menos de media; sólo cuatro personas habían regresado con el Señor Hale de su viaje a Londres: dos damas y dos caballeros. Las damas fueron presentadas como la Señorita Hale, hermana del Señor Hale, y su amiga, la Señora Posley. El Señor Cullen, amigo íntimo del Señor Hale, y el Señor Posley, esposo de la Señora Posley, componían la parte de los varones.

Nosotros llegamos a la hora "adecuada" para llegar a una fiesta – esto es, que no sea muy temprano como para ser los primeros en llegar, pero no tarde como para ser los últimos, cuidando llegar antes de nuestros vecinos, pero si se nos adelantan, dejar un espacio considerable entre su llegada y la nuestra para no tener que ser presentados antes, aunque si llegamos temprano, podríamos darnos el lujo de conversar con nuestros anfitriones de manera casi exclusiva y por más tiempo, pero en este caso los demás asistentes al baile se quejarían de nosotros, por que estaríamos acaparando la atención del dueño de la casa, pero si nos retrasáramos, alguien, de igual manera, reclamaría su atención primero. Si no entendieron éstas complicadas reglas, no se preocupen, porque yo tampoco las entendía del todo en aquella época, y no creo que hubiera muchas personas que si lo hicieran, por eso, yo simplemente me vestía y peinaba para estar lista cuando mamá dijera "niñas, al coche".

Generalmente, papá no nos acompañaba en estas ocasiones, prefería confiar en el buen criterio de mamá – y eso demuestra que mi padre si tenía confianza, y confianza ciega, en ella, aún cuando muchos otros, conociendo a mamá, no se hubieran aventurado a ello, y a cada paso ella lo pusiera en duda-, pero el evento logró despertar suficiente curiosidad en él, y asistió con nosotras.


	4. Chapter 3: Impresiones

Capítulo 3

Impresiones

El Señor Jasper Hale, resultó ser tan bien parecido y rico como todos esperaban. Netherfield Park lució toda su majestuosidad con los lujosos adornos que sus 4mil o 5mil libras anuales le permitían, la cena estuvo compuesta de deliciosos manjares, y la música fue interpretada por lo mejores músicos que puedo encontrar. Pero a lo que todos prestaron mayor atención, fue a los amigos de tan espléndido anfitrión.

La Señora Delfine Posley era una mujer que encajaba perfectamente con el concepto "normal". Era amiga relativamente reciente de la Señorita Hale, pero habían hecho sólidos lazos de amistad, por su afinidad de carácter. Su esposo, Sigmund Posley, era también un hombre regular, que sólo se interesaba por los juegos de cartas.

La Señorita Rosalie Hale era tan atractiva como su hermano, rubia y de buena figura, con elegancia natural y excelente educación, alegre, conversadora y buena bailarina, talentos todos que sólo se podían apreciar de lejos, pues ella reservaba toda su atención al Señor Cullen. Edward Cullen, sin embargo, no notaba las atenciones de las que era objeto. Parecía ser más bien arrogante y orgulloso. No habló con nadie y tampoco bailó. Aunque era notablemente más atractivo y bien parecido que el Señor Hale, pareció a todos antipático.

Pero en general todos parecían divertirse, mis hermanas en especial. Alice quien recibió el honor más grande que se ofreció en la fiesta: el Señor Hale la solicitó dos veces como pareja de baile. Escuché a varias personas decir que Alice era la joven más hermosa del baile, al parecer el Señor Hale también lo creyó así.

En un momento del baile, había varias chicas sin pareja, porque el número de caballaros asistentes fue muy escaso. El Señor Cullen no había bailado en toda la noche. El estaba parado cerca de mi, y yo tampoco estaba bailando. El Señor Hale dejó de bailar por un momento exclusivamente para pedir que bailara, debido a mi cercanía, alcancé a escuchar lo que le dijo.

-Vamos Edward, no has bailado en toda la noche, debes bailar, no te quedes ahí de pie.

-Sabes Jasper, que no me gusta bailar, o que sólo bailo cuando conozco personalmente a mi pareja. Tu hermana ya tiene pareja y cualquier otra pareja sería como un castigo para mi.

- Hay suficientes jóvenes muy lindas como para que te tomes el lujo de escoger, estoy segura que a cualquiera le encantaría bailar contigo. Precisamente detrás de ti está la Señorita Isabella Swan, que ha estado sentada las dos últimas melodías; ella es hermana de…-

- Alice Swan, tu actual pareja de baile, sí, lo sé. Y quien también se quienes son su familia, y se que no son _iguales a nosotros._ Y sabes bien que no _podría_ bailar con nadie aquí, y menos con ella. –

En este momento pude ver que el Señor Cullen le dirigió una penetrante mirada al Señor Hale, y él debió entender el significado de aquello, porque asintió con la cabeza, aunque después pareció querer argumentar algo, pero el Señor Cullen lo cortó en el acto.

-Algunos no podemos tomar la deliberación de divertirnos por ahí, aún cuando, encontremos… ciertas… situaciones… irresistibles.-

Debí perderme de algo, un gesto o alguna señal, porque el Señor Hale me dirigió una rápida mirada y se alejó sin replicar nada más. Un momento después, el propio Señor Cullen también giró la cabeza en mi dirección, y me observó hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Después se alejó hasta el otro extremo del salón.

No me gustó nada de esto. Su conversación me pareció muy extraña, y su actitud aún más. Y más que el baile, era yo quien parecía disgustarle.

Aunque aparentaba tener la educación y los modales refinados de un caballero, hasta el momento no lo había demostrado. Todo en él parecía ser muy misterioso, muy fuera de lo común, y no podía descifrar que, además de su grosero comportamiento; así que decidí averiguar más sobre él.


	5. Chapter 4: Respuestas sin preguntas

Capítulo 4

Respuestas sin pregunta

Jessica Stanley estaba bailando una pieza con un joven pelirrojo, en el mismo momento que el Señor Hale y el Señor Cullen mantenían su conversación, pero apenas terminó vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- ¡Hola Bella!- me dijo- ¿Por qué no has bailado en las últimas canciones? El Señor Cullen estaba parado muy cerca de ti, y estoy segura que de haberlo tu sugerido, él no se hubiera negado a ser tu pareja, pude ver que te estuvo observando constantemente.-

- Lamento desilusionarte, Jessica, pero no creo que tal cosa hubiera sucedido así. El Señor Hale vino hace un momento y le suplicó que bailara, pero el Señor Cullen se negó. –

- Oh, lamento escuchar eso, hubieran hecho ustedes una bonita pareja de baile. Pero por otro lado, he escuchado a varias personas comentar que el Señor Cullen es muy orgulloso.-

- ¡Y rico, querida! – La Señora Longster había estado escuchando nuestra conversación, y no pudo reprimir toda la información que tan exitosamente había recabado durante el baile. -Escuché decir que la Señora Moore escuchó decir a su amiga la Señora Clarens, que le dijo la hija de la cocinera de Netherfield a una de sus sirvientas, que el Señor Edward Cullen era hijo único, heredero de una gran fortuna y una enorme propiedad en Derbyshire. Recibe alrededor de 10 mil libras de renta anuales ¡10 mil libras! ¿Pueden ustedes imaginar esa cantidad? Es una pena que un joven tan adinerado y atractivo sea caracterizado por el orgullo, ¿no les parece? Aunque pensándolo mejor, con esa fortuna, aún podría ser un partido excelente para el matrimonio-

- ¿Lo cree usted?- dijo Jessica cortésmente.

- No, no lo creo –dije yo- aún dejando de lado el orgullo, la actitud en general del Señor Cullen deja mucho que desear, me parece muy incorrecta. Ni todo el dinero del mundo podría justificar un comportamiento tan descortés. Jamás hubiera pensado que una persona así podría ser un buen esposo, y el dinero jamás me hubiera motivado a casarme con él.-

La señora Longster me miró extrañada, como si no pudiera concebir la idea de que una mujer se negara a casarse con un hombre adinerado, como si me hubiera vuelto loca, como si yo le hubiera asegurado que no necesitaba el aire para seguir con vida.

Esta era la gran realidad de la época, la gran mayoría de las mujeres se casaba con un joven poseedor de alguna suma importante de dinero, y los jóvenes que no la tenían, buscaban por su parte a alguna señorita proveniente de una familia que la pudiera proveer de una abultada dote.

- Quizás puedes ahora pensar así, querida, pero estoy segura que llegado el momento cambiarás de opinión.-

Jessica fue solicitada de nuevo para bailar, y la Señora Longster se retiró a platicar con sus chismosas amigas.

Por lo menos, había obtenido información sobre el Señor Cullen –y sin necesidad de preguntar-, información que parecía muy normal, pero que no logró suavizar los sentimientos desagradables que me había provocado con los argumentos que dijo al Señor Hale. Además, saber que me había estado observado constantemente, no me tranquilizo nada. Aún quería saber más sobre él.

Indudablemente, la antipatía que había demostrado hacía mí, hacia mi familia, y aún hacia todos los asistentes al baile, se debía a que consideraba su posición muy superior a la nuestra, y no podríamos ser dignos de tratar con él; él tenía fortuna, nosotros no; pero si no le gustaba nada de lo que lo rodeaba ¿porqué no se marchaba?

Esa noche, mi sueño fue muy inconstante, y a cada momento mi mente inconsciente recreaba en sueños la conversación mantenida por el Sr. Hale y el Señor Cullen, como si buscara encontrar un significado oculto a sus palabras, algo que escapaba a mi comprensión y mi imaginación, además de lo que yo ya había concluido estando despierta.


	6. Chapter 5: Distracciones necesarias

Capítulo 5

Distracciones necesarias

Afortunadamente, al día siguiente no tuvo casi oportunidad alguna para alguna para seguir pensando en el Señor Cullen. Para empezar, mamá lograba convertir cualquier tema de conversación en una oportunidad perfecta para presumir la fortuna que mi hermana, Alice, había tenido la noche anterior. Cuando Lady Stanley vino a Longbourn, mi casa, mamá le hizo la siguiente pregunta:

- Querida, ¿tuvo Jessica o alguna de tus hijas la suerte de bailar ayer con el Señor Hale?-

- ¡Oh si! – dijo Lady Stanley– le pidió a Jessica que bailara con él la segunda pieza de la noche…-

- ¡Cuánto me alegro! Alice también bailó con él, dos veces. Tengo entendido que no solicitó a ninguna otra chica que bailara con él más de una vez. Pero era algo obvio que a Alice si se lo pediría. Escuché decir a alguien que el Señor Hale había afirmado que Alice era, por mucho, la joven más hermosa que él había visto nunca antes- como se ve, mamá era ligeramente propensa a las exageraciones- incluso, a su hermana, la Señorita Hale, pareció agradarle mucho mi Alice.

-¿Es cierto, Alice?- dije yo. Había estado tan distraída por el molesto Señor Cullen, que no me había enterado de varias cosas.

- Sí. La Señorita Hale estuvo muy atenta conmigo, Bella. Sólo me permitió separarme de ella cuando su hermano me requirió nuevamente para bailar. Es muy agradable, y me ha dicho que llegaremos ser grandes amigas- dijo Alice alegremente. Alice siempre encontraba a todas las personas agradables, nadie merecía siquiera un reproche.

- Me alegro, Alice- intervino mamá- así, si su hermana le habla bien de ti al Señor Hale, más rápido podrás casarte con él-.

Este era un comportamiento natural en ella. Me atrevería a decir que lo único que lamentaba mi madre, era que no pudiera casarnos a mi hermana y a mí de una sola vez con el Señor Hale. Pero mamá era fuerte y podría aprender a vivir en esta penosa situación.

En ese momento, la tía Constance, que vivía en Meryton, un poblado cercano a nuestra casa, llegó de visita. Como siempre traía algo nuevo que comentar sobre las personas que vivían en ese lugar, mamá abandonó momentáneamente la conversación sobre Alice.

Alice y yo aprovechamos esa interrupción para platicar entre nosotras.

-Así que la Señorita Hale pretende que sean amigas, ¿no es cierto?- comenté yo.

- Sí, así es. También me ha animado a pasar un día por Netherfield Park a visitarla, ¿no eso muy atento de su parte?-

- Sí Alice, tal vez lo sea. ¿Y que opinas de los planes de matrimonio que mamá ya hizo para ti?- dije con ironía.

- Ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a que mamá haga planes de bodas imaginarias para cualquiera de nosotras- me dijo Alice, también con ironía.

- Pero a ti, ¿no te gustaría casarte con el Señor Hale?-

- Me gustaría mucho casarme con el Señor Hale, o mejor dicho con un hombre como el Señor Hale- corrigió ruborizándose ligeramente- Es un caballero atento, buen conversador y poseedor de buenos sentimientos. Me sentiría realmente afortunada si pudiera casarme con alguien así, aún si no fuera rico.-

- ¿Sabes que creo, Alice? Que si mamá pudiera, se casaba ella con él-

Alice y yo reímos un momento sobre mi comentario, hasta que Alice recordó algo.

- Bella, me pareció que ayer el Señor Hale animaba al Señor Cullen a bailar contigo. ¿No quisiste bailar con él?-

- No lo me pidió, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría aceptado – justo cuando me había olvidado por completo de él, Alice lo trae a la conversación.

- ¿No lo hizo? Me parece muy extraño, sobre todo porque lo vi observándote en varias ocasiones. ¿Pero porque no hubieras querido bailar con él? Se de una docena de chicas a las que les hubiera encantado.

Hoy Alice poseía una facilidad para hablarme de cosas sobre las que yo no quería escuchar o hablar.

- Porque me parece que su actitud no es la propia de una caballero. Si esa docena de chicas lo hubieran visto hablar y comportarse como yo lo vi, ninguna de ellas habría deseado bailar con él.-

- Escuché decir algo del orgullo del Señor Cullen, pero no creía que fuera tan malo, comparado con la extraordinaria presencia y atractivo que posee ¿no te parece?-

A decir verdad, yo no había tenido tiempo de comprobar estas características en él, por que mis sentimientos poco cordiales me habían cegado neciamente. Pero en ese momento, una sirvienta que entró a anunciar una carta de la Señorita Hale, para Alice, nos interrumpió y no tuve que contestarle.


	7. Chapter 6: El clima confabula con mamá

Capítulo 6

El clima confabula con mamá

Alice se sorprendió un poco, y mamá casi estalla de alegría, para ella, esa carta era casi como si el Señor Hale ya le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio a mi hermana. Alice leyó la carta en silencio y luego me la prestó. La carta era una invitación.

- Vamos querida, no me tengas en suspenso, destrozas mis nervios. Dinos que dice la carta-

- La Señorita Hale me invita a hacerle compañía un día en Netherfield, mamá-

- Y te recuerda que la llames Rosalie – dije yo, que acaba de terminar de leer la carta –

- ¡Has sido invitada a Netherfield! ¡Y te pide que la llames Rosalie! ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Qué día te invita a ir?-

- Pasado mañana. Dice que ese mismo día temprano la Señora Posley y su marido regresaran a Londres, y que sentirá terriblemente sola.-

-¡Pasado mañana! Aún hay tiempo para preparar tu mejor vestido- dijo mi madre mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Y tu tienes deseos de ir, Alice?- le pregunté.

- Sí Bella, y sabes que aún si no los tuviera, me sentiría muy mal negándome a tan amable invitación.-

-Lo sé.-

El día que Alice iría a Netherfield, el clima era sombrío, parecía que una gran tormenta estaba próxima a desencadenarse. Mamá no podría haber imaginado una situación más favorecedora para sus malévolos planes.

-Alice, querida, parece que pronto va a llover, y me temo mucho que tengo malas noticias. –le dijo con congoja notoriamente simulada - Tu padre no ha podido evitar prestar el coche, y no lo tendremos de vuelta hasta dentro de una semana, pero puedes llevar un caballo. No debes preocuparte por mojarte, creo que llegarás a Netherfield antes de que comience a llover.-

Yo apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba. Fue ella, mamá, quien animó a papá a prestarle el carruaje a un vecino, apenas ayer, aún cuando sabía que Alice lo podría necesitar. Sin embargo, Alice se conformó con esa solución y se marchó. Escasos minutos después de su partida, comenzó a llover.

- Alice debe haberse empapado-comentó alegremente mamá- y si continúa lloviendo así, la Señorita Hale tendrá que traerla en su coche.-

Pero los planes de mamá mejorarían, cuando más tarde ese mismo día, llegó una nota proveniente de Netherfield Park. Alice tenía un resfriado y la Señorita Hale muy amablemente le había ofrecido hospedaje, con el fin de que la enfermedad no empeorara exponiéndose al mal clima.

Mi madre sólo podría pedir algo más –a excepción del matrimonio, claro-, y ese algo llegó muy temprano en el correo, proveniente del mismo lugar, al día siguiente. Alice empeoró durante la noche y había sido necesario llevar al doctor, además, creían los Hale, sería bueno que algún familiar fuera a acompañarla.

Mientras mamá se regocijaba con la suerte de Alice, yo me preparé para ir con ella. Como el coche aún no había sido devuelto y no encontraba placentero montar a caballo, tuve que caminar entre el barro para llegar a Netherfield Park.

Una muy sorprendida Rosalie Hale me recibió en el salón. Noté como miraba mis botas manchadas de barro, y me molestó.

- Me alegra verla, Señorita Isabella. ¿Ha mandado de regreso a su casa su coche?- me dijo.

- No, no vine en coche, Señorita Hale. Mi padre lo prestó a uno de nuestros vecinos. Tuve que venir caminando. El camino estaba lleno de barro y he saltado una cerca- le respondí, asegurándome de demostrarle que no me avergonzaba nada, ni familia, ni mis medias manchadas. Bueno, tal vez mi familia un poco, pero sólo en algunas ocasiones.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento! Si hubiera usted avisado, podríamos haber mandado el coche a recogerla-

- Se lo agradezco, pero lo prefiero de esta forma. ¿Puedo ver a mi hermana?-

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo descortés que había sido mi respuesta, pero no pareció darse cuenta.

- Por supuesto. Pero si le parece bien, mi hermano deseaba que se le avisara cuando llegara alguien proveniente de su casa, Señorita Isabella. ¿Me acompaña al otro salón?-

- Sí, pero no preferiría que no utilizara ese nombre, Bella es mejor-

- Señorita Bella, que gracioso se escucha- dijo ella distraídamente, mientras me conducía a un salón más pequeño, pero bien iluminado.

-Jasper, la Señorita Isabella, ha venido ya.-

El Señor Hale se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, y pareció alegrase al escuchar mi nombre.

- Bienvenida, Señorita Swan. Su hermana mejorará sólo con su presencia.-

Entonces, escuché un sonido, como el que produce el periódico cuando se cambia de hoja, y me di cuenta que había otra persona más en la habitación. Sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana, el Señor Cullen me miraba por encima de su periódico.


	8. Chapter 7: Incidentes

Capítulo 7

Incidentes

El Señor Cullen. De haber sabido que aún estaba aquí, no habría venido. Pero no lo creía así, supongo que simplemente asumí que se había marchado al mismo tiempo que los Poyle. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para regresar a casa, por más que deseara evitar su prescencia. ¿O que podría decir para justificar este súbito cambio de onión? "Yo también espero que Alice mejore, Señor Hale. Pero acabo de recordar que dejé la costura que estaba haciendo a la mitad, y me gustaría terminarla hoy mismo, así que regresaré a mi casa en este mismo instante. Sólo quiero agradecerle su hospitalidad, y a usted Señorita Hale, los cuidados proporcionados a mi hermana. Bueno, me marcho, pero tal vez regrese cuando haya terminado mi costura"; no, esta no era un buen argumento, tendría que soportar al Señor Cullen. En cambio tuve que conformarme con decir:

- No me atrevería a atribuirme poderes curativos, Señor Hale, pero espero que se recupere pronto. Quiero agradecerle su hospitalidad y disculparme por las molestias que le pudimos haber causado. -

-Le aseguro que no ha sucedido tal cosa. Para mí es un placer ser de alguna utilidad, y estoy seguro que mi hermana piensa lo mismo, ¿no es cierto, Rose?

-Claro que sí. Pero permite que la Señorita Isabella vaya a ver a su hermana, debe de estar deseándolo-

- Tienes razón, he sido imprudente. Señorita Isabella, permita que Rosalie la acompañe a la habitación de su hermana-

-Es Bella- dijo una voz masculina que yo no había escuchado nunca, pero muy agradable. Por un momento miré a mi alrededor, buscando al caballero que había dicho mi nombre, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que había sido el Señor Cullen, porque los hemanos Hale lo miraban a él; sin el barullo de la fiesta, su voz sonaba diferente. Y él, de nuevo, me miraba fijamente por encima del periódico. Yo tuve una extraña sensación, como si con su mirada tratara de penetrar en mi mente.

- Creo que ella preferiría que la llamaran Señorita Bella, como lo hace su hermana- dijo apartando de nuevo su vista, y sumergiéndola en el periódico.

El Señor Hale me dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

-Si, eso estaría bien-dije yo dubitativa.

-Muy bien, entonces, Rose, haz el favor de llevar a la Señorita Bella a ver a su hermana, ya la hemos entretenido demasiado- dijo amablemente el Señor Hale.

Cuando vi a Alice, estuve a punto de llorar. Tenía mucha fiebre y estaba dormida. Despertó sólo unos momentos para decirme que se alegraba de que estuviera ahí con ella, y siguió durmiendo durante todo el reto del día, pero con un sueño irregular, que no la dejaba descansar. La sirvienta que estaba con ella me dijo que había estado así toda la noche anterior. La relevé en el trabajo de poner compresas de agua fría sobre la frente de Alice. Cuando llegó la nota a casa, no creí que Alice estuviera tan mal, pero ahora sus estado me alarmaba de tal manera, que hizo que me olvidara por completo de lo que había sucedido hace tan solos unos momentos con el Señor Cullen.

A la hora de la comida, la Señorita Hale mando a una sirvienta con una bandeja de comida, y la instrucción de decirme que en cualquier momento que yo creyera necesario, podrían mandar a buscar al doctor. Yo decidí que si para el día siguiente no presentaba Alice ninguna mejoría, lo solicitaría. Cuando terminé de comer, mi hermana había dormido durante 30 minutos seguidos, y pensé que lo mejor sería reunirme en el salón con los demás.

Tenía la secreta esperanza de que el Señor Cullen hubiera decidido regresar al lugar del que había venido, pero fue en vano. Todavía estaba ahí, redactando una carta. El Señor Hale parecía realmente preocupado por Alice, y me hizo varias preguntas al respecto. La Señorita Hale, escuchón atentamente todo lo que dije a su hermano, y después le dijo:

- Tranquilízate, Jasper. Alice se recuperará. Si no mejorara, lo _único que podemos_ _hacer _es traer al doctor hasta aquí_._ Pero mientras tanto, deberías hacer como Edward y ocuparte en alguna actividad.-

- Creo que tienes razón, Rose. Un libro será una buena distracción.-

El Señor Hale tomó un libro de una mesita y me ofreció otro. Yo lo acepté y me senté, sin saberlo, en el mismo lugar junto a la ventana en el que se había sentado el Señor Cullen más temprano ese día. Ahora, él estaba sentado en una silla frente a mí, todavía trabajando en su carta. Rosalie se sentó en una silla junto a él, y le hacía constantes comentarios sobre la actividad que realizaba. Él, la ignoraba la mitad del tiempo, y la otra mitad contestaba a sus comentarios con sonidos monocordes, "hum", y "mmm" eran sus favoritos. Y ella parecía conformarse con esas respuestas, parecía sentirse casi feliz, y no se daba cuenta de la molestia que le producía.

Estaba yo más entretenida con esta situación que con mi libro. Iba a agradecerle al Señor Hale por el préstamo y dejarlo a un lado, pero vi que su libro era aún más interesante que el mío, pues se había quedado dormido con él abierto sobre el pecho. Así que simplemente puse el libro a un lado de mí y me dediqué a contemplar el jardín. Repentinamente, una ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana abierta, y ocasionó una serie de eventos extraños e incomprensibles para mí. Escuché caer una silla y cerrarse la puerta del salón. Cuando volteé, el Señor Cullen ya no estaba en la habitación, la silla en la que estaba sentado estaba tirada sobre el piso, el Señor Hale estaba parado cerca de la puerta (aunque estaba muy lejos de ella cuando estaba dormido), y tanto él como su hermana me miraban y parecían perplejos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté yo.

- Creo que Edward se ha sentido repentinamente indispuesto- dijo el Señor Hale entre titubeos- será mejor ir a ver si ya se encuentra mejor.-

Salió de la habitación y nos dejó a mí y a su hermana solas. Ella parecía no saber que hacer, y después de permanecer un momento sentada en el mismo sitio, tomó el mismo libro que estaba leyendo su hermano y no dijo nada. Yo me sentí incómoda, y decidí ir a ver si Alice ya había despertado. La Señorita Hale pareció aliviada de quedarse sola.


	9. Chapter 8: Descubrimentos y fascinación

N/A: Hola! Gracias a todos lo que dejaron su review, y también a todos los que leyeron los primeros capítulos de este fic y no dejaron. Por favor, comenten critiquen o lo que sea, pero ayundenme a mejorar!!! Aquí les dejó unos capítulos más, disfruten.

* Había olvidado decir que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, a execpción de los que yo inventé, claro. La historia esta basada en el libro de Jane Austen. Nos vemos-

Capítulo 8

Descubrimientos y Fascinación

Alice todavía dormía, pero la fiebre parecía aumentar a cada momento. Aún así, tontamente, seguí yo creyendo que el doctor todavía podía esperar.

Antes de que comenzara a oscurecer, una sirvienta vino a tratar de reemplazarme en su cuidado, pero de nuevo, me negué. Ella insistió diciendo que su amo, el Señor Hale, le había ordenado cuidar a la Señorita Swan, y no alejarse de ella ni de noche ni de día. Yo, pacientemente, le explique que nadie cuidaría mejor a mi hermana que yo, aún cuando a ella le dieran una remuneración por ese servicio. Terminé diciéndole que se retirara, y que yo personalmente le explicaría al Señor Hale lo mismo que le había dicho a ella. Ella, finalmente se alejó, murmurando algo así como que el Señor Hale de todos modos podía hacer lo que quisiera con su dinero.

Pero casi al instante, me arrepentí de lo que le había dicho a la sirvienta. Ahora, tendría que ir a buscar al Señor Hale, dejando sola a Alice. La miré un momento. Dormía, pero hace sólo un momento había a comenzado a murmurar palabras incomprensibles. Tal vez podría apresurarme lo suficiente y regresar antes de que despertara, si es que eso era indicio de que iba a despertar.

Salí de la habitación, no muy segura de saber donde buscar al Señor Hale. Después de un momento de dudar, decidí que lo más probable era que estuviera en el mismo salón donde había estado durante la mañana, así que me dirigí hacia allí. Desafortunadamente, debí perderme en el camino, porque cuando entré a la habitación él no estaba ahí, porque no era la habitación que yo buscaba, había entrado en la biblioteca. En cambio, ahí se encontraban su hermana, la Señorita Hale, y el Señor Cullen.

Genial, de todos los lugares a los que pude haber llegado dentro de esta casa por equivocación, era precisamente en la habitación que contenía a estas dos "simpáticas" personas donde yo me encontraba. ¿Por qué no simplemente encontré los calabozos secretos custodiados por fieros dragones ansiosos de desmembrarme pieza por pieza? Pero así es la vida, nunca hay un dragón a la mano cuando se necesita.

Mi único consuelo en ese momento, fue que ambos se sintieron igual de incómodos y molestos que yo, porque me molestaron sus reacciones. En cuanto pase por el umbral de la puerta, el Señor Cullen levantó la vista del libro que leía y una sombra de… una emoción que no podría describir pasó por su faz. Era una mezcla de desagrado, incomodidad y repugnancia. Hasta parecía que estaba sosteniendo la respiración. Rosalie miró fijamente a su amigo durante un momento, y después, volteando hacia mí, habló:

- Señorita Isabella, no la esperábamos –dijo con un falso tono amable- ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-

- Siento irrumpir de esta manera- dije yo con el tono más cortés del que me sentí capaz de utilizar en ese momento- en realidad, buscaba a su hermano, Señorita Hale. Me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con él.-

- Claro- dijo, y jaló un cordón haciendo sonar una campanilla. Unos minutos después, un sirviente acudió.

-Por favor diga a mi hermano que la Señorita Swan lo busca- fue la orden que recibió. Cuando salió, ella me invitó a sentarme en un sillón situado entre ella y el Señor Cullen. Cuando comencé a acercarme a ellos, el Señor Cullen –que aún parecía estar sosteniendo la respiración- se levantó a apresuradamente de su sitio y se acercó a la ventana abierta. Yo traté de ignorar esta aparente grosería hacia mi persona y tomé asiento.

Mientras esperaba -no sé porque fue en ese preciso momento y circunstancias- recordé lo que había escuchado una enorme cantidad de veces sobre el Señor Cullen y lo atractivo que era, y me invadió la curiosidad. Pensé que desde donde me encontraba, girando mi cuerpo un poco, podría observarlo discretamente y comprobar por mi misma las habladurías, y así lo hice.

Me temo que no habrá jamás las palabras necesarias para poder describir físicamente al Señor Cullen. Decir simplemente que me pareció el hombre más atractivo que nunca antes había tenido –ni tendría- el placer de ver, no se acerca ni remotamente a la verdad. Su piel era muy pálida, pero hermosa; sus ojos, tenían un color muy peculiar, casi eran dorados –aunque el día del baile me habían parecido casi negros-; su cabello, color cobrizo, lo llevaba peinado en un estilo casi moderno para la época, pero parecía muy natural; y en conjunto, estas características eran muy agradables a la vista. Esto, unido al recuerdo de su voz, y al porte elegante y caballeresco que poseía, me hizo sentir como si flotara, hipnotizada. Era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, para ser real; no podía un simple ser humano reunir tantas cualidades. De pronto, una media sonrisa adornó su rostro, y ni siquiera me detuve a pensar el motivo, porque me pareció como si estuviera contemplando a un dios griego. Estaba en un estado de fascinación tal, que por un momento me olvidé de todo lo demás, incluso de Alice.

Tal vez se debía a la iluminación de las ocasiones anteriores que lo había visto, o a que lo encontraba insoportable, pero aún no logro encontrar una manera de explicar como no me di cuenta antes de todo esto.

- Lamento haberla hecho esperar, Señorita, - la voz del Señor Hale, que acaba de llegar, me hizo regresar bruscamente a la realidad (creo yo momentos antes hasta tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y no me di cuenta) - pero ahora ya estoy aquí. Entiendo que tenía la necesidad de comunicarme algo. ¿Prefiere que pasemos a una habitación privada?-

- ¡Oh, no! No se moleste, por favor – dije yo parpadeando, tratando de concentrarme en lo que me decía – No, es en realidad, importante lo que deseo decirle. De haber sabido que se encontraba ocupado, no lo hubiera molestado, es un asunto que puede esperar-

- No se disculpe usted, por favor, vine apresuradamente sólo porque sospeché que se trataría de algún asunto relacionado a su hermana. ¿Es así?

- Sí, casi. Lo que sucede es que una de sus sirvientas acudió, por mandato suyo, a ofrecerme ayuda con Alice, pero yo preferiría hacerlo sola, si a usted le parece.-

- Pensé que le vendría bien un poco de ayuda, pero se hará como usted lo prefiera – dijo amablemente. Un sirviente entró con un servicio de té en ese momento, y él me ofreció una taza que no me sentí capaz de rehusar. La bebí en silencio, y me di cuenta de algo más, algo que no supe como interpretar.

Ambos hermanos Hale tenían la piel muy blanca, sus ojos eran de un tono dorado muy singular, su cabello lucía la misma irrealidad del de el Señor Cullen, y en general, se parecían mucho a él, pero claro, no se podían comparar. ¿Cómo era posible que tampoco hubiera notado esto antes? Me pareció una situación muy extraña, pero decidí dejar las conjeturas para otro momento, Alice volvía a ocupar la prioridad en mis preocupaciones. Me apresure a beber mi té, y me disculpé para retirarme a la habitación.


	10. Chapter 9: Sueño

Capítulo 9

Sueño

Ya había oscurecido, pero afortunadamente, Alice no parecía haber despertado durante mi ausencia, y su estado, si no había mejorado, tampoco había empeorado. Esto me redujo la culpa que sentía por haberme olvidado de ella mientras me perdía en ensoñaciones, y la oportunidad para poder reflexionar todo lo que había descubierto hoy. Pero no tenía yo cabeza sino para el Señor Cullen. Sólo podía pensar en Edward Cullen, y en Edward Cullen siendo orgullso, sintiéndose superior a todos, Edward Cullen despreciando a mi familia, Edward Cullen, rechazándome como pareja de baile, Edward Cullen y su pálida piel, Edward Cullen y sus hermosos ojos, Edward Cullen y su perfecta sonrisa, Edward Cullen emanando atracción por cada poro… Nota personal: debo dejar de repetir su nombre tantas veces.

Pero de deje de divagar en ensoñaciones absurdas, y me concentré en lo importante. El caso era que me resultaba difícil de comprender como alguien tan atractivo como él podía comportarse tan mal como también lo hacía él. Simplemente parecía imposible que fuera esto algo propio de él, sería una mala jugada del destino. Entonces, tenía que haber otro motivo que justificara sus acciones, que me convenciera de que era la verdadera naturaleza del Señor Cullen la que realmente actuaba. ¿Pero cuál podría ser?

Antes de encontrar una respuesta, o acercarme a algo que se le pareciera, el cansancio me venció y me quedé profundamente dormida, hasta que una especie de sueño –y uno muy realista- me despertó. En mi sueño, yo también dormía en el mismo sitio en que me encontraba mientras lo tenía, cuando de pronto me sentí observada, desde las penumbras de la habitación. Algo como un destello llamó mi atención, así que miré atentamente hacia esa dirección –y es aquí cuando no sabría distinguir sueño de realidad- y descubrí un par de ojos castaños, pero más claros, como el topacio líquido, como los del Señor Cullen, agregó mi mente traviesa. Supongo que en este momento desperté, porque cuando volví a mirar, ya no había nada. Sentí una brisa fría y me acerqué a cerrar la ventana. Escudriñe un momento el jardín, pero todo parecía en orden allá afuera. Fue ahí cuando decidí que, en efecto había sido sólo un sueño, porque me pareció imposible que alguien entrara y saliera por la puerta del cuarto, dado que yo estaba sentada cerca de ella y me hubiera percatado inmediatamente de algo como eso. De todos modos, tomé una lámpara de la mesita de noche y repasé cada rincón, para estar más segura.

Pero ya no volví a dormir, no lo hubiera hecho aunque lo hubiera deseado, y no debido al sueño, sino por que cuando me acerqué a revisar a Alice, me di cuenta de que la fiebre había aumentado. Me dediqué a ponerle compresas de agua fría durante el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, escribí una carta comunicándole a mamá el estado de Alice, porque esperaba que me dijera que era lo que debía hacer. Llamé a una sirvienta para que la llevara al correo, y esta misma sirvienta regresó unos momentos después con un mensaje de la Señorita Hale, en el que me informaba que el desayuno estaba servido.

Me presenté de mala gana en el comedor, hubiera preferido que me mandaran el desayuno al cuarto de Alice, pero la Señorita Hale le había dicho a la sirvienta que me insistiera en que los acompañara. Cuando entré, sentí una especie de alivio, el Señor Cullen no estaba ahí, como yo lo temía.

El Señor Hale leía un periódico y su hermana jugaba con una cucharilla en su taza de té.

- Buenos días, Señorita Bella, espero que se encuentre bien esta mañana, a pesar de que pasó toda la noche cuidando a su hermana.-

- No, debe usted preocuparse. No sería capaz de dejar el cuidado de mi hermana en manos de algún extraño; además, yo lo hago con mucho gusto.-le dije a manera de respuesta.

- Jasper, no dejas que la señorita Isabella comience su desayuno- dijo la Señorita Rosalie, saliendo de sus ensueños de la taza del té- Y ya comienza a enfriarse-

- Creo que debería disculparme por haberlos hecho esperar- dije yo, dándome cuenta de la descortesía que acaba de cometer.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada tras mi comentario.

- Debe usted disculparnos, Señorita- dijo la Señorita Hale un segundo después.- Mi hermano tiene que salir a arreglar algunos asuntos, y ha desayunado. Y yo lo he acompañado -

Acto seguido, Rosalie le dirigió una significativa mirada al aludido, que pareció sobresaltarse un poco

-Tienes razón, Rose. ¡Oh, mira la hora! ¡Pero que tarde es! ¡El tiempo siempre pasa volando! ¡No se como estuve a punto de olvidar esos importantes compromisos! ¡Tarde, muy tarde!- dijo mientras se paraba repentinamente de la silla y salía de la habitación.

- ¿Acaso va a salir, Señor?- escuché decir al mayordomo, cuando se cruzó con él en la puerta.

- Sí, así es. ¿Tu también lo habías olvidado?- le respondió mientras seguía avanzando- tengo algunos asuntos que resolver.

- ¿Dónde? El carruaje… no está…- le gritó, y echó a correr tras él.

- ¿Dónde? Esa es una buena pregunta, creo que ahora lo averiguaremos- .

El Señor Hale ya había salido de la casa, y oímos su última respuesta cuando pasó frente a la ventana del comedor. Después, se detuvo un momento, indeciso, mirando a su alrededor, y tomó una dirección.

- Mi hermano siempre ha sido un poco distraído- dijo la Señorita Hale cuando su hermano salió de nuestra vista.

- Todos lo somos- dije torpemente.

La sirvienta entró con mi desayuno, y Rosalie de nuevo concentró su atención en su taza, todavía llena hasta el borde. Comí en silencio, y cuando terminé, ella manifestó el deseo de ver a Alice.


	11. Chapter 10: Diagnóstico

Capítulo 10

Diagnóstico

Yo me sorprendí, pero fuimos juntas hasta su cuarto. Alice seguía en el mismo estado que la noche anterior, si no era que peor.

-Bella- dijo Alice débilmente.

- Aquí estoy, Alice- dije yo tomando su mano.

Pero ella siguió durmiendo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?- preguntó la Señorita Hale, con un tono de voz muy raro.

- Creo que desde la media noche- dije yo poniendo compresas sobre la frente de mi hermana.

- Es preciso que la vea de nuevo un doctor- dijo ella, pero no era una sugerencia, era una orden.

- Es sólo una fiebre- comencé a decir, molesta por su actitud autoritaria, admás, querían esperar la respuesta de mamá. Pero entonces la miré, y cambié de opinión. Ella miraba a Alice y parecía muy afectada.- Pero seguiré su consejo- agregué.

El doctor llegó alrededor del medio día, cuando el Señor Hale ya había regresado de hacer sus inventadas diligencias. El Señor Hale parecía más preocupado que antes, y se aseguró de que el doctor supiera lo que pensaba de su retraso. Estuvo paseándose frente a la puerta mientras el doctor revisaba a Alice. Cuando terminó, fue a su encuentro y lo interrogó.

El doctor dijo que el resfriado había dejado de ser tal cosa, que se había complicado, y que esperaba que con una serie de medicamentos que él había preparado, mejorara. Yo me sentí terriblemente mal. El Señor Hale palideció aún más, si era eso posible.

- ¿Está seguro?- le preguntó al doctor.

- Confiemos que sí- respondió él.

Ante diagnóstico tan alentador, al ambiente de pronto se volvió sofocante. Hasta la Señorita Hale se veía cambiada y distante.

- Tranquilízate, Jasper, haremos todo lo posible por ella. Es nuestro deber-

- Lo _imposible_, Rosalie- corrigió él.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo ella, con una singular entonación de voz.

Y de nuevo, yo tuve la sensación de que había algo que me estaba perdiendo, una especie de mensaje oculto.

Llegó de nuevo la noche, y Alice seguía en el mismo estado. Está vez, si permití que una sirvienta se quedara a ayudarme con ella. Y aproveché para escribirle una nueva carta a mamá y comunicarle el diagnóstico del. A pesar de estar casi segura de que mamá pensaría que eran exageraciones mías y no le daría la importancia que el caso exigía, esperaba que esta nueva carta cayera en las manos de papá, y tomara las riendas del asunto e hiciera todo lo necesario. En ese momento, me sentía muy desesperada, no sabía hasta donde llegaría la enfermedad de Alice, y unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

La sirvienta, que se había quedado dormida mientras yo escribía, despertó en ese momento.

- ¡Oh, Señorita Swan! No debe usted preocuparse así- dijo cuando vio que estaba llorando.

- No es nada – dije yo secándome las lágrimas.

- Su hermana se recuperará, se lo aseguro. El Señor Hale buscará al mejor médico del reino si es necesario. Además, el Señor Hale tiene amigos aún más poderosos y respetados que él, que estarán gustosos de ayudarle, aún sin que él se los pida.-

- Amigos como el Señor Cullen- refunfuñe. Acaba de recordar que no lo había visto en todo el día – No, no lo creo- agregué en voz baja.

- No sabe lo que dice, Señorita, el Señor Cullen es una buena persona, mi familia lo conoce desde hace…-

- Siento entrar así a estas horas- dijo la Señorita Hale, entrando de pronto a la habitación – iba a recoger un libro a la biblioteca, y las escuché hablar, así que decidí entrar a preguntar por Alice ¿Cómo está?-

- Creo que igual- dije yo.

Vaya, que mal momento había escogido ella para venir. Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que iba a enterarme de algo más sobre el Señor Cullen, aparecía ella e interrumpía, hasta parecía que lo había hecho sabiendo que me interesaría más de lo conveniente la información que su empleada me iba a contar.


	12. Chapter 11: Lágrimas de despedida

Capítulo 11

Lágrimas de despedida

El correo del día siguiente no trajo respuesta de mamá. Me decepcioné un poco, pero sabía que no había nada más por hacer. Alice seguía en el mismo estado. Yo me sentí apesadumbrada, y hasta el clima era de sombrío, como lo había estado la última semana, y no me animaba mucho. La lluvia me parecía como lágrimas que el cielo derramaba, lágrimas tristes que no podía contener, porque las derramaba por mi Alice, mi pobre Alice. Desee que el sol saliera pronto, para contagiar mi espíritu con su calidez, que era lo que necesitaba.

Y al parecer no era la única que prefería un clima más seco. Durante la comida, que otra vez habían adelantado los Hale –pero acto que esta vez no se molestaron en justificar- Rosalie, hizo un comentario al respecto.

- Me parece que el temporal llega a su fin- dijo a su hermano después de soltar un largo suspiro.

- Lo sé- dijo el- ya lo estabas esperando, ¿cierto?-

- Cierto-.

El doctor volvió de nuevo más tarde ese día. Esta vez se encerró con el Señor Hale en el despacho de este último, y ahí estuvieron durante un largo rato. Cuando salieron, ya estaba avanzada la noche, y el doctor se dirigió a mí en un tono lúgubre.

- Señorita Swan, lamento mucho informarle que el estado de su hermano es alarmante. Empeorará cada vez más y con mayor rapidez. Pero no debemos perder la esperanza. Creo que esta noche se decidirá todo. Todo va a depender del estado en que se encuentre por la mañana. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por el momento-

Yo no pude hablar. Miré al señor Hale y parecía terriblemente afectado, hasta la Señorita Rosalie parecía estar a punto de llorar. Le agradecí entrecortadamente al doctor sus servicios. Fui al cuarto de Alice y comencé a llorar. Ahora Alice era sólo la sombra de lo que había sido hace apenas algunos días. Si algo le pasaba, no me sentiría con fuerzas para continuar viviendo. Alice no sólo era mi hermana, también era mi mejor amiga, mi confidente.

-Alice,- comencé a decir, sin darme cuenta, entre sollozos- Alice, por favor, tienes que recuperarte, tienes que mejorar aunque sea un poco. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Alice? Sabes que nadie me comprende mejor que tu Alice, nadie es mejor que tú escuchando. Nadie proporciona los mejores consuelos. Nadie es tan bueno como tu Alice-

Entonces escuché un ruido detrás de mi, y me di vuelta, encontrándome con la última persona que hubiera esperado ver. ¿Adivinan? Si, era el Señor Cullen.

-Lamento entrometerme de esta manera tan poco correcta, Señorita Bella- no puede evitar notar que era la primera vez que el Señor Cullen se refería exclusivamente a mí en una conversación- Comprendo que es un momento muy personal, y no quise molestarla. Llegué hace un momento y me enteré de la delicada situación por la que atraviesa su hermana, y sólo quería decirle que me encuentro a su disposición para lo que necesite.-

A pesar de que sus palabras eran amables y educadas, su tono era muy frio.

- Muchas gracias, pero el doctor mismo acaba de decir que sólo puedo esperar- dije yo en el mismo tono.

El Señor Cullen miró las lágrimas que aún corrían por mi rostro y después hizo una ligera inclinación y salió de la habitación. Esto era lo último que necesitaba.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, el Señor Hale vino a la habitación a consultar algo conmigo, según dijo.

- Disculpe que le haga esta pregunta, señorita Swan, pero ¿se ha comunicado con su familia últimamente?-

- Si, Señor Hale, si lo hice. En dos ocasiones pero no he tenido respuesta alguna.-

- Vaya eso es realmente extraño. Me pareció escuchar en el pueblo que hace unos días hubo unas cartas perdidas o alguna cosa así, tal vez le sucedió lo mismo a las suyas.

- Tal vez- dije yo, esperando en serio que ese hubiera sido el caso, y no que mi madre haya cometido un acto egoísta con el pretexto de algún plan nupcial.

- En ese caso, creo que sería conveniente que usted en persona acudiera a su casa y explicara todo el asunto a sus padres. Debido a las circunstancias actuales, cualquier otro medio sería insuficiente para que comprendieran la situación. ¿No lo cree usted así?-

- Tiene razón, pero Alice…-

-Por favor, no se preocupe. Una persona de mi total confianza se encargará de ella durante su ausencia, que pro otra parte será muy corta, creo yo. Mi carruaje la llevara, para acortar la distancia-

- Es usted muy amable, y creo que no declinaré todas las atenciones que me ofrece- dije yo, realmente agradecida.

Casi media hora después, llegaba yo a casa. Me sorprendí al ver que mis padres se preparaban para acudir al lado de Alice. Mamá me aseguró que en una carta me comunicaba tal evento, pero seguramente dicha carta se había perdido en el correo, creí yo. Y comenzó la parte difícil, comunicar a mis padres el estado de mi hermana. Me tomó una larga media hora que comprendieran exactamente la situación, lo que lo hizo más difícil. Papá pareció muy impresionado y se envolvió en un silencio muy raro en él; mamá, por otra parte, sufrió tal impresión, que creí que se encontraba al borde de la histeria. Una criada tuvo que venir a ayudarme a reanimarla cuando se desmayó, porque papá no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto, sonó el timbre y el Señor Hale fue introducido en el salón donde nos encontrábamos.

Papá reaccionó de repente y el caballero pidió hablar con él en privado. Pasó otra eterna media hora antes de que salieran. Cuando lo hicieron, el señor Hale se despidió apresuradamente y se marchó. Papá parecía un poco más recuperado.

- Al parecer, hija- dijo- el doctor llegó apenas habías salido tú. El estado de Alice es mucho más grave de lo que él esperaba que fuera. Dijo que ya no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Pero el señor Hale cree que todavía hay maneras de salvarla. Dice que en Londres hay muy buenos doctores, y que el podría conseguir su ayuda. Pero será necesario transportar a Alice hasta allá. Muy generosamente se ha ofrecido este caballero a transportarla con los cuidados necesarios, y a solventar todos los gastos que se generen, aún durante su estadía en Londres. Yo traté de rehusarme, o por lo menos pagar una parte, pero el se negó y no hubo manera de convencerlo. Por lo menos conseguí que dejara ayudarle en organizar arreglar los negocios que dejará pendientes aquí, puesto que la salida será muy apresurada-

Mamá que ya estaba llorando apenas papá comenzó a hablar, había redoblado sus sollozos.

- ¿Cuándo salen?- dijo mientras se sonaba sonoramente.

- Hoy mismo. El Señor Hale dice que es imprescindible que partan lo más pronto posible. Iremos en seguida a despedirnos.-

Fue más de lo que mi madre pudo soportar. Sus sollozos se transformaron en alaridos histéricos y lamentos tardíos. No paró de llorar en todo el trayecto de Longburn a Netherfield, ni tampoco cuando llegamos.

En el cuarto de Alice estaban reunidos los Hale, el Señor Cullen y un caballero que no había visto hasta ese momento. Pude notar que este caballero tenía la misma piel, color de ojos y demás peculiaridades que sus amigos. Pero en ese momento no me importó mucho. Fue presentado rápidamente como el Señor Emmet, primo de el Señor Cullen.

Nos acercamos a la cama, y dijimos unas palabras de despedida a Alice, escena que fue muy deprimente, por que Alice no dio muestra alguna de habernos escuchado, o de saber que nosotros estábamos ahí. Era como si le deseáramos una pronto recuperación a la mesita de noche. Comencé a llorar de nuevo, y vi que Rosalie también. Se acercó un poco al Señor Cullen, pero él pareció no darse cuenta de que ella quería que él la consolara, y se le dio inconscientemente la espalda. El Señor Emmet si notó sus intenciones, y le ofreció sus brazos. Ella los aceptó resignada.

Sólo estuvimos un momento más, mientras papá intercambiaba algunas palabras con el Señor Hale. Ellos se encontraban listos para partir. Iba a decir a mi padre que me permitiera acompañar a Alice, pero él pareció adivinar mi intención, porque me dijo:

-Bella, necesito que te quedes aquí a hacer compañía a tu madre, este ha sido un golpe muy duro para ella; el Señor Hale me ha garantizado que Alice estará muy bien cuidada.-

Unos momentos después, estábamos en el coche de regreso a casa. Miré hacia atrás y pude ver como introducían a mi hermana con la ayuda de varias personas en un gran coche, que según escuché, estaba modificado de alguna manera para hacer el viaje más cómodo. No podía ver su cara, pero un recuerdo acudió a mi mente. Y justo el que necesitaba. Alice riendo, no había nada más apacible que eso.

-Adiós Alice- dije en voz baja, y sentí que una parte de mi también se marchaba con ella.


	13. Chapter 12: Desolaciónconsuelo

Capítulo 12

Desolación/Consuelo

Al día siguiente de la partida de Alice, el sol había vuelto a salir en todo su esplendor. Me pareció una broma cruel del destino, porque 24 horas antes yo estaba deseando tal cosa, pero ahora no quería ni siquiera que el cielo fuera azul. Había estado haciendo compañía a mi madre durante la noche, y ambas lloramos la despedida de mi hermana. Aunque quería creer que era posible que se recuperara, algo muy en el fondo me decía que era la última vez que la vería.

El ambiente de mi casa era todo tristeza y oscuridad. Papá había dejado de hacer chistes a costa de mamá, y ella ya no se reunía con sus amigas fanáticas de las habladurías para intercambiar chismes. Yo había dejado de realizar mis actividades cotidianas, como coser, leer, tejer, intentar aprender a tocar el piano, nada reclamaba lo suficiente mi atención. Hasta los sirvientes y la cocinera parecían muy afligidos, y es que Alice siempre era agradable con todo el mundo.

Lo peor, eran los momentos en que por alguna razón recordábamos a Alice, algo que dijo o hizo. Todos nos sumíamos en un profundo silencio, que duraba el resto del día. Las comidas también las tomábamos en silencio, dirigiendo tristes miradas a la silla vacía de Alice, dejando salir uno que otro sollozo.

Y las visitas, que fueron muy abundantes, trataban de infundirnos ánimos, pero sólo empeoraban la situación, porque lo único que comentaban después de unas fugaces palabras de aliento era lo repentino de la situación, lo lamentable que era que una joven con la vitalidad y la belleza de Alice pudiera desvanecerse de este mundo con tanta facilidad.

¡Como si no hubiéramos pensado en esas cosas ya, y hasta el cansancio! A mi me hubiera gustado que simplemente nos dejaran solos, o por lo menos a mi, no quería escuchar ya ningún lamento, aparte de los míos. Deseaba con toda mi alma estar yo en el lugar de ella. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer yo, nada que la hiciera regresar sana y salva, me repetía constantemente.

Sólo quedaba esperar con ansías cada mañana el correo, para recibir noticias, ya fueran malas o buenas, lo único que quería era saber lo que estaba pasando con Alice. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella, pero sabía que mi madre me necesitaba aquí, tal como mi padre me había dicho.

Recibimos varias cartas del Señor Hale y su hermana, algunas para darnos ánimo y otras para comunicarnos los sucesos que tenían lugar con respecto a Alice. La mejor noticia la recibimos casi una semana después de su llegada a Londres. Habían encontrado a un excelente doctor y comenzaría un tratamiento inmediatamente. Fue la primera vez que sentí que el aire circula de nuevo en mis pulmones, en forma de esperanza. Porque ahora ya había una, y Alice podría mejorar.

Pero después de eso, las cartas se volvieron cortas y repetitivas. Sólo unas cuantas líneas, escritas con apresuramiento que decían siempre que el tratamiento del doctor –Carlisle es el nombre del famoso doctor- no proporcionaba resultados inmediatos, que habría que esperar algún tiempo, y por último, que por lo menos Alice no mostraba signos de empeorar.

Ahora ya había transcurrido un mes desde la despedida. Yo me sentía terriblemente impotente, porque las noticias eran siempre las mismas y yo tenía ningún poder especial para hacer que cambiaran; y ya estaba a punto de tomar un coche de posta que me llevara a Londres – aún sin saber exactamente en que parte de Londres podría encontrar a los Hale- y una vez ahí enviar una carta a casa para avisarles a mis padres el lugar en el que me encontraba, cuando un sueño sobre Alice me hizo cambiar de idea y me infundió nuevas fuerzas.

Soñé que Alice venía a visitarme a mi habitación durante la noche. La luna era clara y hacía que mi hermana se viera muy pálida, ahí parada junto a la ventana.

-Bella- me llamó con su voz alegre- Bella, mira soy yo.-

- Alice- dije a media voz, no pude gritar, como me hubiera gustado- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ya te recuperaste?...-

- Espera –interrumpió ella- quiero decirte algo y no hay mucho tiempo, _me esperan_ –miró por la ventana abierta- Bella, tal vez estés muy preocupada por mí, pero… hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero no puedo, _no al menos por ahora_. No debes preocuparte por mí, querida hermana, yo voy a estar bien, te lo aseguro. No quiero imaginar que lloras y te preocupas demasiado por mí, sabes que eso no me gustaría. Sabes que esto también me haría sufrir a mí. Te quiero mucho, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver… pero ya debo despedirme adiós Bella- miró de nuevo por la ventana y al momento siguiente ya no estaba.

Estoy segura de haber llorado entre sueños; tan real sentí su presencia, que al día siguiente estuve a punto de asomarme a su habitación y pedirle disculpas por causarle dolor con mi llanto, pero me detuve a tiempo, dando cuenta de la tontería que iba a cometer. Entonces, tuve ganas de echarme a llorar nuevamente, y recordé que Alice no le hubiera gustado. ¿Qué diría Alice si en este momento entrara en mi habitación y me viera en ese estado?

- No puedo creerlo Bella, que alguien con tu sensatez desperdicie el tiempo de esta manera. Vamos, levántate. Abre las cortinas y mira el hermoso día que hace allá fuera. ¿No quieres salir a dar un paseo conmigo? Vamos, deja ya de llorar. Recuerda que tú me llamas tonta cuando lo hago; además, vas a provocar que llore también- me diría mi hermana con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras me abraza.

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que si había algo que podía hacer por Alice, aunque fuera una cosa pequeña. Tan lejos de casa y enferma, ella sólo podría pensar en mí y preocuparse por que yo estuviera preocupada por ella. Porque así era ella, era su forma natural de comportarse, siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que por ella. Y si de alguna forma ella pudiera saber que yo no pasaba una hora al día llorando por ella, y que trataba de seguir una rutina más o menos normal, y se alegraba al saberlo, entonces yo haría todo lo posible que así fuera. Porque no quería que cuando ella mejorara y preguntara por mí, le dijeran algo que hiciera que se preocupara.

Así que limpié las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas, me vestí y salí de mi habitación dispuesta a no hacer nada que preocupara a mi hermana. No es que fuera a hacer una fiesta para demostrarle que no me preocupaba demás por ella, pero tratar de regresar a mis actividades comunes sería un buen inicio.


	14. Chapter 13: Extraños

Capítulo 13

Extraños

- Bella, acaba de llegar una carta anunciando la visita de un caballero- me dijo papá cuando salí de mi habitación y trataba de poner en práctica mi decisión de "ser fuerte por si Alice se preocupaba pensando que me preocupaba mucho por ella".

- ¿Un caballero?- pregunté tratando de adivinar quien podría ser. De pronto se me ocurrió una desagradable idea.- ¿No será el Señor Cullen, verdad?- dije palideciendo.

- ¿El señor Cullen? ¿Cuál Señor Cullen? Ah! El amigo del Señor Hale. No, no hablaba de él. Pero vaya, pobre hombre, debe haber hecho algo realmente malo para que reacciones así, hija- dijo papá bromeando-

- No ha hecho nada, sólo me resulta muy desagradable-

- Varias personas han hecho el mismo comentario. Pero parecen olvidarlo cuando comienzan a hablar de su dinero y a enumerar sus propiedades. Pero era sobre otro caballero de quien yo hablaba hace un momento. Me refería al Señor Newton-

- ¿El señor Newton? ¿Cuál Señor Newton?- ahora era mi turno de desconocer un nombre.

- ¡El Señor Michel Newton! ¿Quién más podría ser?- dijo muy molesta mi madre, entrando de pronto a la habitación.

- ¡Pero claro! ¡Ese Señor Newton! ¡No comprendo como no me di cuenta antes!- dije fingiendo sorpresa y guiñándole un ojo a papá, quien rió divertido.

- ¡Mis pobres nervios no soportaran más!- exclamó mamá, y papá y yo la miramos culpablemente, creyendo que por una vez ella había notado que nos reímos a su costa - ¡Como se le ocurre venir en un momento así! Como si no supiera cuales son sus intenciones: ver la casa y la propiedad, y después soñar con él momento en que pasen a sus manos. ¡Es una grosería!-

Así que después de todo, nos equivocamos, mi madre no notó nada.

- Creo que cuando muera, más que mi muerte, estoy seguro de que llorarás la pérdida de Longburn, querida. Y serán las lágrimas más sinceras y abundantes que se hayan visto en un funeral. Pero no debes preocuparte de las intenciones de la visita de mi sobrino. No viene a regodearse con mi muerte antes de tiempo, sino a presentarnos "su más sincero pésame por el actual estado de salud de la mayor de nuestras encantadoras hijas", según el mismo lo escribió en su carta-

Ahora si comprendí cual Señor Newton nos vendría a visitar. Se trataba de un sobrino de papá, que heredaría Longburn al morir papá. El disgusto de mamá se debía a que pensaba que eso de que las propiedades pasaran sólo al próximo varón por la línea paterna era una estupidez. Y yo también lo creo así. Es una injusticia, sobre todo en nuestro caso, siendo Alice y yo las únicas hijas de papá y no teniendo ningún hermano, tendríamos que abandonar nuestra casa cuando papá falleciera. Otra costumbre de la época que nadie se atrevía a cuestionar.

- ¿Y cuando llegará?- preguntó mamá después de un corto periodo de silencio.

- Dentro de dos semanas- respondió papá ojeando la carta que mantenía en una mano –, después de una prodigiosa alabanza a Lady De Denali, misma a quien nombra una centena de veces como su protectora, dice que recientemente ha sido elegido para "la importante rectoría de la parroquia del mismo lugar", en Hunsford, Kent; y que esta tal Lady Irina De Denali, creo que este es su nombre, le permitirá ausentarse de su cargo durante algún tiempo.

Yo dejé la habitación cuando mamá comenzó a quejarse más extensamente del efecto que produciría en sus nervios una visita tan inesperada –a pesar de que el objeto de la carta del Señor Newton era precisamente avisarnos de su próxima llegada-, tomé mi sombrero y me asomé al jardín. Tal vez a Alice le hubiera gustado hacer una corta visita a la tía Constance, que siempre la divertía con su alegre chismorreo. Así que salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia allí caminando, ya que Meryton no quedaba muy lejos. Además, pensé, tomar un poco de aire fresco y hacer ejercicio me vendría bien.

-Bella, mi niña, me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme- me dijo mi tía cuando llegué- dime, ¿Qué tal se encuentra Alice?-

La tía Constance era hermana de mi padre, pero su parlanchinería la hacia parecerse más a mi madre. Se había casado con un modesto comerciante y no tenían ningún hijo, por eso siempre nos había visto con cariño a mí y a mi hermana.

- Mejor- dije para ahorrarme explicaciones que me harían llorar al recordarlas- pero no hemos tenido muchas noticias últimamente-.

Ella sonrió, realmente alegre de que Alice pudiera estar mejorando, después, me invitó a dar un pequeño paseo por la localidad. Meryton era algo más grande que Hertfordshire, y había más comercios. Cuando Alice o yo queríamos comprar un vestido, unos zapatos o un sombrero nuevo, acudíamos a este lugar.

Como el día estaba nublado, estuvimos mirando los escaparates de las tiendas durante un largo tiempo, aprovechando la ausencia del sol, y mi tía me estaba contando los sucesos más relevantes –esto quiere decir, detalle a detalle, sin faltar las veces que tomaron agua- de las personas más allegadas –todos- a ella en Meryton, cuando gritó de tal forma que me hizo dar un brinco.

- Señor Ulley, Señor Ulley- gritaba, mientras agitaba la mano, tratando de llamar la atención de dos caballeros que caminaban por la acera contraría a la nuestra. Ambos vestían la chaqueta roja de los oficiales del ejército. Pude ver que el Señor Ulley – a quien yo había conocido en las reuniones organizadas por mi tía- giró la cabeza al escuchar los angelicales berridos de ella, e hizo que su compañero lo acompañara a nuestro encuentro.

- Es un placer verla nuevamente, Señora Carter, y también a usted, Señorita Swan. Este caballero es el Señor Jacob Black, un amigo verdadero y excelente bailarín- dijo presentando a su acompañante. Era un caballero alto, con porte netamente militar, pero su sonrisa era muy franca y parecía que la utilizaba con regularidad. Su piel estaba tostada por el sol. Y cuando escuchó su nombre, se inclinó elegantemente en señal de saludo.

- Lo mismo digo, Señor Ulley. Es un gusto conocerlo, Señor Black. Espero que le agrade nuestro pequeño pueblo y se quede una larga temporada.- dijo mi tía.

- ¡Oh! Si, lo he encontrado muy acogedor. Y le aseguro que sólo por haber usted expresado el deseo de que me quedase, así lo haría, si no fuera por que mi voluntad pertenece al ejército- respondió galantemente el Señor Black.

- ¿Sabe que pienso, Señor Ulley? Pienso que si usted y el Señor Black no encuentran ningún inconveniente, podríamos todos ir a mi casa y pasar una alegre tarde conversando-

- Es para nosotros un honor poder acompañarlas- . Le ofreció un brazo a mi tía y comenzaron a caminar, conversando sobre otros oficiales.

El Señor Black me dirigió una simpática sonrisa y también me ofreció su brazo. Yo lo acepté dudando un poco, y comenzamos a caminar en silencio, detrás de mi tía y el otro caballero.

- He escuchado hablar mucho de su familia, Señorita Swan, sobre todo de usted, su hermana y su tía- comentó al cabo de un rato.

- Imagino que lo habrá escuchado del Señor Ulley-

- Así es, ¿frecuenta mucho la casa de su tía?

- Vivimos muy cerca, y casi a diario la visitamos-

- Me complace, escuchar eso, por que así también yo tendré la ocasión de frecuentarlas- dijo él, y seguimos conversando. Su charla era amena y agradable, y podría decir que poseía una gran inteligencia. Tenía gran facilidad para encontrar un nuevo tema de conversación cuando habíamos agotado otro, y todo lo que decía era muy interesante.

Unas calles antes de llegar a la casa de la tía Constance, escuché el trote de un caballo que se acercaba. Giré la cabeza solo por curiosidad y al mismo momento me arrepentí. El Señor Cullen era el jinete que lo guíaba. El pareció percatarse al mismo tiempo de quien era yo y redujo la velocidad. Pareció indeciso sobre acercarse a saludar, pero finalmente descabalgó y se acercó a mí. El Señor Black se detuvo y miró alrededor, intentando averiguar porque me había detenido yo también.

- Señorita Swan. Es un placer verla de nuevo- fue su saludo frío pero cortés.

- A mi también me alegra verlo Señor Cullen – mentí descaradamente.

El Cullen miró a mi acompañante y su rostro se ensombreció visiblemente.

- Señor Black- dijo secamente.

- Señor Cullen- respondió en el mismo tono el Señor Black. Su cara también era un reflejo de la del Señor Cullen. Un silencio incómodo siguió a continuación.

- ¡Señor Cullen, que hace por aquí!- tía Constance al notar que no estábamos detrás de ellos, se había regresado; y saludó con naturalidad al señor Cullen, como si fueran grandes conocidos de toda la vida, cuando en realidad, ni siquiera habían sido presentados. El Señor Ulley, más sensatamente se quedó un poco aparte.

El Señor Cullen le dirigió una profunda mirada de contrariedad y disgusto a mi tía, pero le respondió.

- Vine a hacer algunas urgentes diligencias para mi amigo, el Señor Hale. Pero ya tengo que regresar. Señorita Swan, no disponía del tiempo suficiente para hacer una visita a su familia, por eso aprovecharé para comunicarle que su hermana parece comenzar a mejorar y no deben ustedes preocuparse. Me pareció escuchar que Jasper iba escribir pronto una carta con todos los pormenores, y le dejo a él esa tarea. Ahora me despido- y uniendo palabras a hechos, hizo una cortés reverencia a cada una de las damas, y sólo una inclinación de cabeza a los caballeros. Se montó en su caballo y se emprendió una veloz cabalgata. Nosotros también seguimos nuestro camino.


	15. Chapter 14: Más cerca de la verdad

Capítulo 14

Más cerca de la verdad

- ¿Hace mucho tiempo que conoce al Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan?- me preguntó el Señor Black, con gran curiosidad.

- No, sólo hace poco más de un mes. Nos conocimos en una fiestas ofrecida por el Señor Hale. ¿Dónde lo ha conocido usted?-

- Mi familia poseía unas tierras colindantes con las de su familia, allá en Derbyshire-. En la voz del Señor Black había desprecio.

- Me pareció ver que su relación no era la más cordial- comenté- oh, discúlpeme si le pareció inoportuno mi comentario. No tiene que responder- agregué deseando todo lo contrario.

- No tiene por que disculparse. El Señor Cullen y su familia siempre han producido una reacción favorable en la gente, y es natural que se sorprendan de que ningún miembro de mi familia lo crea también así-

- A mi no me agrada el Señor Cullen, me parece orgulloso, arrogante y... extraño, muy extraño, como si todo el tiempo ocultara algo-

- Entonces compartimos opiniones. Desde hace tiempo en mi familia han corrido algunas historias sobre los Cullen, yo personalmente, no las tengo por ciertas, pero mi padre no permite que ningún miembro de la familia pongo un pie en nuestras tierras debido a tales historias.-

- ¿Qué clase de historias?- pregunté, intentando parecer indiferente, pero en realidad moría de curiosidad.

- Son muy absurdas en realidad. Se supone que son una especie de... secreto de familia, pero explicarían algunas cosas-

El Señor Jacob no parecía querer decirme nada pro su propia voluntad, así que yo tenía dos opciones: hacer preguntas demasiado obvias que le parecerían indiscretas y extrañas; o apelar a los modales de una dama y mostrarme congojada por exponerme a cometer una indiscreción, provocando que él, como él caballero que debía ser, me dijera todo lo que yo quería saber, tomando en sí la responsabilidad de que yo me sintiera mal. Opté por la segunda opción.

- De nuevo me parece que cometo indiscreciones, Señor Black. No es mi intención hacerle revelar ningún secreto que su familia haya guardado recelosamente durante generaciones. Si quiere usted cambiar el tema de nuestra conversación, yo lo seguiré con gusto. Pero antes permítame disculparme de nuevo por mi torpeza- dije yo pareciendo en profundo afligida, bajando la mirada y evitando mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡Oh, por favor, Señorita Swan! ¡No se atreva usted a creer eso! No es ninguna indiscreción, por el contrario permítame que le hable yo más sobre eso- dijo él, más afligido aún que yo.

Triunfo. Había resultado.

- Sólo si usted lo desea. Pero no diga nada que comprometa el secreto, lo sentiría terriblemente si usted lo hiciera, no podría seguir viviendo que ha deshonrado la memoria de algún antepasado por mi causa-. Intenté palidecer mientras hablaba de esta manera, para continuar con mi actuación.

- ¡Por mi padre que no le causaría a usted tal aflicción! Por favor, tranquilícese. Como ya mencioné anteriormente, no es de gran importancia. Y ese gran secreto, al que usted le concede tanta importancia, es sólo un puñado de supersticiones, que me sonrojarían al escucharlas salir de mi boca. Bastará con decir que explican una serie de comportamientos… inusuales.-

Realmente parecía avergonzado de lo que sea que fueran esas supersticiones, pero no me iba a poner humanista, a pesar de lo que podría lamentarlo después; porque una oportunidad de recibir información extensa y de primera mano no se iba a presentar dos veces.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunté yo, sin preocuparme esta vez por disimular o continuar en mi papel. Sin embargo, el Señor Black no pareció darse cuenta de este repentino cambio.

- No se si usted habrá notado algunas de estas cosas. Se necesita ser un poco más que un observador común para darse cuenta de este tipo de comportamientos. Me refiero, por ejemplo, al hecho de que los Cullen ofrezcan grandes cenas con jugosos manjares, pero nunca coman algo de lo mismo que los demás no pueden dejar de elogiar. O que nunca hayan pasado una temporada de primavera o verano en Derbyshire. O que sean más pálidos que el resto de la gente. O que, en mi familia por lo menos, haya quien aseguré que mi tatarabuelo conoció personalmente a… Lo siento, pero creo que me estoy dejando llevar por mis emociones.- a decir verdad, parecía ser cierto- pero como ya le dije, Señorita Swan, insisto en que yo considero todo esto como un montón de habladurías ridículas. Y probablemente la razón por la que mi padre les tenga estrictamente prohibida la entrada a nuestras tierras, sea por temor a quedarse sin animales para la caza. El talento natural de los Cullen para la cacería es reconocido por todos, incluso por mi familia.-

Al llegar a este punto, habíamos traspasado de la verja de la casa de tía Constance, y ella nos metía prisa para entrar.

- Vamos, vamos, niños, guarden su charla para cuando entremos, al Señor Ulley y a mi también nos gustaría escuchar de que hablan con tanto interés- nos dijo.

La impresión general que me produjo el Señor Black durante esta convivencia, fue bueno en general. Era sin duda un hombre atento, caballeroso y cortés, que sabía ser agradable. Su conversación, aún cuando no fuera sobre el Señor Cullen y su familia, era muy interesante, pues era un hombre inteligente. Además poseía un gran sentido del humor. Pensándolo mejor, tal vez me agradara demasiado el Señor Black.

Pero una vez que me encontré sola, de vuelta en Longburn, en mi habitación, solamente pensé en el Señor Jacob Black para pensar en lo que me había dicho sobre el Señor Cullen y su familia. En verdad, todo respecto a él resultaba extraño, y entre más información recababa, más me convencía de que él ocultaba algo, un secreto oscuro que haría temblar a quien lo descubriera. ¿Pero que podría ser? El Señor Black había dicho algo sobre unas tontas supersticiones, el problema era que podía haber varias que explicaran todo esto. O quizás después de todo sólo se trataban de cosas que la gente había inventado para explicar lo que parecía no tener explicación. Aunque también podría ser que yo empezara a ver duendes verdes donde no los había. Pero fuera lo que fuera, yo no podía seguir pensando en esto. Aún durante mi sueño, yo buscaba explicaciones.


	16. Chapter 15: Sobre adulaciones y torpezas

Capítulo 15

Sobre adulaciones y torpezas

- ¡Ya llegó!- exclamó mamá, molesta -¡Por Dios, realmente se ha atrevido a venir! –

Escuchamos que la puerta del salón contiguo al que nos encontrábamos, y después unos pasos que se acercaban.

- Querida, da la bienvenida al Señor Newton, futuro propietario de Longburn- dijo mi padre presentando al caballero que lo acompañaba, el mismo que había molestado a mamá con su llegada.

- Mi querida señora, es un verdadero placer poder conocerla a usted finalmente – dijo el señor Newton mientras realizaba una profunda reverencia frente a mi madre- no sabe usted las ansias con las que esperaba este momento de profunda emoción. Siempre me pareció que era mi deber el frecuentar a mi tío y a todos los de su casa, y deberá disculpar la necedad de mi retraso en tan importante asunto. Ya comentaba a mi tío la importancia que tienen ante mis ojos los lazos familiares, y espero que podamos forjar unos en extremo gratos- Mi madre pareció desconcertada ante el afectado estilo del señor Newton y no supo como corresponder a la afectuosidad que encontraba en el lugar del odio y altanería que esperaba encontrar. A mi me costó trabajo suprimir una carcajada cuando el señor Newton me miró y dirigió hacia mí sus alabanzas.

- ¿Es acaso esta hermosa joven mi prima, tío? Si me hubiera dicho usted que tal flor adornaba su casa, jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero ahora, habiendo conociendo a mi tía, lo puedo creer, porque veo de donde proviene tanto encanto y delicadeza. Me creo indigno, querida prima, del honor que significa poseer una familia como ustedes.-

- ¡Pero siéntese, por favor Señor Newton! Debe estar usted cansado con el viaje. En un momento vendrá la servidumbre con el té – dijo mi madre mostrando su mejor sonrisa, pues después de haber escuchado tan empalagosos halagos, había olvidado la terrible ofensa que el señor Newton haría cuando Longburn pasara a sus manos.

- Tiene usted una linda casa, tía. El buen gusto y la elegancia en los adornos y los muebles se deben a usted, según supongo-

Por un momento pensé que mamá recordaría que se encontraba frente al futuro heredero de su casa, pero no lo hizo.

- Es usted muy amable en mencionarlo. Si, yo sola he dejado esta casa en el estado actual que puede usted apreciar. Pero no debe creer que ha sido fácil, el resultado se debe al trabajo de varios años-

- Yo sólo espero que cuando me case, mi esposa posea la mitad del buen gusto que usted tiene, querida tía. Lady Irina De Denali expresó el deseo de que me case pronto, con una mujer bien educada y que sepa manejar con eficacia las labores del hogar. Estas galletas están deliciosas, dígame tía si debo agradecer a mi prima Isabella por su elaboración – agregó el Señor Newton, creyendo que hacía un cumplido.

- Las rentas de mi marido nos permiten el lujo de poseer cocinera, Señor Newton. Mis hijas no han sido educadas para realizar labores de sirvientas- dijo mi madre, visiblemente ofendida por el comentario de mi primo.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡No era mi intención ofenderla, tía! –comenzó a decir él, poniéndose nervioso y sirviéndose más té- Lo que yo quería decir… Me refería a… Es decir, yo… Mi torpeza… ¡Dios Santo! ¡No se preocupe, yo lo limpiaré!- acaba de derramar la tasa completa sobre el sillón y estaba utilizando el mantel de la mesa de centro para limpiarla.

- ¡Mi sillón favorito, señor Newton! ¡Mi mantel favorito, Señor Newton! ¡Tenga usted cuidado, va a tumbar esa taza, y es de mi mejor juego de té, señor Newton! ¡No, no, no la ponga ahí! Démela a mí por favor… ¡LE DIJE QUE ME LA DIERA!- mamá terminó por perder los estribos y la compostura, cuando el señor Newton quebró la taza. Él pareció asustado un momento, y finalmente se quedó de pie, junto ala puerta, murmurando disculpas. Unas sirvientas acudieron a la ayuda de mi madre cuando ella gritó, y se pusieron a limpiar el desastre.

- Será mejor que le muestre su habitación, querido señor Newton – le dijo papá, que parece más divertido que nunca. Salieron juntos del salón, y unos minutos después se escuchó el sonido de la porcelana rota.

- ¡Mis nervios! ¡Mis pobres nervios! ¡No me digas, Bella, que ha sido el jarrón azul!- dijo mi madre al borde del llanto.

Yo me asomé al pasillo.

- Está bien, no te lo diré-

Más tarde ese día, fui de vista a la casa de mi tía Constante, y mamá me obligó a llevar conmigo al señor Newton, con el pretexto de que en su ausencia podría retirar todas las cosas de valor que había en la habitación de huéspedes, misma que él ocupaba.

Al principio, a mí tía le pareció un joven encantador, pero después de un momento la había aburrido con su relamido lenguaje. Aún así soportó toda su conversación, porque le interesaba enterarse de todo lo relativo a Lady De Denali, ya que le proporcionaba un nuevo tema de conversación con sus amigas.

- Lady De Denali ha sido muy amable conmigo. Arregló la rectoría excelentemente, y resultó ser una casa encantadora. Tiene un jardín con el tamaño adecuado, en el que es agradable dar paseos. Pero lo mejor es su cercanía con Rosings, la casa de Lady Denali. ¡Es un lugar espléndido! Cada habitación está adornada lujosamente, no hay un solo detalle que Su Señoría haya descuidado. ¡Y los jardines! Los jardines son muy extensos y están muy bien cuidados. La servidumbre siempre habla maravillas de Su Señoría. Y todos en Hunsford, naturalmente. No podría imaginar una persona más bondadosa que Lady De Denali. ¿Ya mencioné que algunas veces soy solicitado en Rosings para completar un juego de cartas? Su Señoría asegura disfrutar con mi presencia, y yo quedo muy complacido de ser invitado a sus reuniones. Ella y su hija han sido muy consideradas conmigo. Debe usted conocer a la Señorita Tanya. Es una joven encantadora, elegante y muy distinguida, considerada como la más bella de todo Kent. Varios caballeros han ido con intenciones de proponerle matrimonio, pero es en vano. La Señorita Tanya De Denali está comprometida, desde su nacimiento, con él hijo de la hermana de Su Señoría, el Señor Cullen…-

-¿Edgard Cullen?- exclamé yo, casi sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía.

- Si, me parece que ese es su nombre. ¿Tiene usted, querida prima, la gracia de conocerlo?-

- Sí. Un amigo suyo rentó una propiedad de los alrededores y él vino a hacerle compañía durante algún tiempo.-

- ¿El Señor Cullen aquí? ¡Como es posible que no me he enterado antes! ¡De haberlo sabido ya hubiera acudido a presentar mis respetos, tal como lo merece sólo por ser pariente de Lady Irina De Denali! Díganme, ¿dònde puedo encontrarlo?- mientras se ponía de pie, el señor Newton recorría desesperadamente con la mirada la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, como si esperara que el señor Cullen saltara de una de los armarios de mi tía Constante en cualquier momento.

Después de que mi tía y yo le informamos de la ausencia del Señor Cullen -tanto de Hertfordshire como de los armarios de la tía- el señor Newton continúo hablando maravillas de Lady De Denali. Finalmente, después de agotar indefinidamente el tema de Su Señoría y haber quebrado dos tazas de té y un antiguo jarrón chino, os despedimos y regresamos a Longburn.

Durante el tiempo que duró la visita del Señor Newton, mi madre estuvo al borde de un colapso nervioso. Tuvimos que retirar todos los adornos y cuadros que la torpeza de este caballero pudiera arruinar, y dejar de utilizar las vajillas preferidas de mamá por el mismo motivo. Todos incluyendo, a papá, tratábamos de evitar su compañía. Mamá comenzó a cultivar el hábito de invitar frecuentemente a varios conocidos a comer y cenar, para suavizar el efecto de la presencia del señor Newton. Los Señores Samuel Ulley y Jacob Black eran requeridos también, gracias a la tía Constante, y yo lo agradecía sinceramente, en especial por el señor Black.

Una noche, a mi primo se le había ocurrido la idea de hacerme toda clase de preguntas sobre Alice, sin detenerse a pensar el sufrimiento que aquello suponía.

- Señor Michel Newton, oh, me pidió que lo llamara Mike ¿cierto?- el Señor Black se había acercado, después de observarnos unos segundos. -Entonces, Señor Mike, hay allá fuera, en el jardín, una planta que no conosco, y me pareció escuchar por casualidad que usted era aficionado a la botánica. ¿Sería tan amable de ayudarme?-

El señor newton aceptó encantado. Yo le agradecí con una sonrisa al señor Balck por su oportuna intervención.

Finalmente, casi había llegado el día en que el Señor Newton partiría de regreso a su casa. El día anterior a su marcha, nos encontrábamos mi madre, el señor Newton y yo sentados en el salón principal. Repentinamente, él se puso de pie y le pidió a mi madre permiso para hablar conmigo, a solas. Mi madre sonrió tontamente y salió de la habitación. Yo no podía creer lo que sucedió a continuación.

- Señorita Isabella –comenzó a decir él ceremoniosamente-imagino que no es usted ajena a lo respectivo a la herencia de Longburn –asentí con la cabeza- Bien, porque he ideado una manera para hacer de esa situación beneficiosa para todos –en este punto se arrodillo y adoptó una postura solemne- Señorita Isabella Swan, me otorgaría el honor de casarse conmigo?- me dijo. Yo quedé en estado de shock.


	17. Chapter 16: Deteniendo la perseverancia

**Hola de nuevo! Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto por nuevos capítulos de C.O.P, pero estaba en periodo de exámenes y mis profesores se negaron a evaluarme por mis historias de fanfiction… apenas se puede creer! Jajajaja! Como sea, hice algunos espacios para ponerme a continuar la historia, y finalmente tengo algunos capítulos nuevos, yai!**

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, lo de Stephenie es de ella, lo de Austen es de Austen, y la idea de juntarlas en una sola historia es mia!**

**Y ahora, sin más demoras, el capítulo 16 de C.O.P. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Capítulo 16

Deteniendo la perseverancia

¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso el Señor Newton acababa de proponerme matrimonio? No, no podía ser cierto… ¿o sí? ¡En nombre del cielo! ¿No era posible que yo hubiera escuchado mal, y que en realidad lo que el señor Newton me decía era que existían jirafas enanas? Esto lo hubiera creído más fácilmente.

- ¿Disculpe?- decidí asegurarme de lo que había él preguntado.

- Lo que quise decir es ¿se casaría conmigo? –

- Si, eso me pareció escuchar la primera vez-murmuré en voz baja, aún aferrándome a la idea de las jirafas-

- ¿Perdón?- ahora bel turno del Señor Newton para preguntar.

- Nada, nada, no dije nada. Pero me temo que voy a desilusionarlo, Señor Newton, porque mi contestación…-

- Entiendo, amada mía, que es natural que te sientas impresionada, por ser esta la primera ocasión que recibes una proposición de esta naturaleza. Estaba preparado para este caso, y por ello no quiero que me de una contestación inmediata.-

¡¿Amada mía?! ¡¿Qué se cree este tipo?!

-No me comprende usted Señor Newton. No necesito tiempo para nada, en este mismo momento le puedo decir que no quiero casarme con usted, y le puedo asegurar que mañana, la semana que entra, dentro de cien años, mi contestación será siempre negativa.-

- También estaba preparado para esto, hermosa dama. Es perfectamente corriente que una señorita bien educada, consiente de las reglas sociales, presente cierta resistencia a decir que si, y hasta siga diciendo que no las siguientes tres o cinco veces que se le repita la pregunta, por temor a caer en las habladurías. Pero yo esperaré, futura dueña de mi alma y ser- terminó diciendo con una inclinación.

¿Futura dueña de mi alma y ser? ¿Pero que fue lo que hice para merecer esto? ¿Tres o cinco veces? Eso era excesivo hasta para la época. ¿Tenía que ser él tan terriblemente optimista? ¿No podría darse por vencido a la segunda vez, como todas las demás personas normales?

- En vista Señor Newton, de que usted no quiere escuchar lo que yo le digo, permítame repertírselo por última vez: no me quiero casar con usted. No es por obediciencia a las estúpidas reglas sociales, ni por vergüenza-bueno, por vergüenza sí, pero de él- ni por alguna tontería parecida. Es por usted que no me quiero casar con usted.-

Él me miró un corto momento en silencio, como si cavilara sobre algo.

- Ahora sé cuál fue mi error- dijo- debí acudir primero con sus padres. No sé como pude obviar algo así. Tal vez debe ir y hablar con mi tío en este mismo instante. Y después, cuando él ya haya hablado con usted, le repetiré mi pregunta.-

Después de escuchar eso, decidí salir de la habitación, para librarme del riesgo de ser acusada de asesinato intencionado. Al abrir la puerta, me topé con mi propia madre, quien al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Bella! ¡Como puedes hacer algo así! ¡Lo siento tanto, querido señor Collins! ¡Bella siempre ha sido una muchachita torpe e imprudente! Pero si usted lo desea, puede arreglar este asunto en este mismo instante con mi marido-

Corrí a mi habitación antes de que la sentencia aumentara a doble homicidio.

El Señor Newton estuvo hablando con mi padre, encerrados en su oficina, alrededor de una hora. Cuando salió, mi padre me llamó.

-¿Así que te has rehusado a ser llamada Señora Newton por el resto de tus días, Bella?- me dijo muy seriamente. Yo suspiré para mis adentros, lo que me faltaba, que ahora mi padre me obligara a casarme.

- Sí, papá pero debes saber que…-

Papá me interrumpió con una sonora carcajada.

- Deberías ver la cara que tienes, hija. ¿Creíste que te había llamado para obligarte a que te casaras con él? No imagino una razón por la que haría algo así.-

- ¿Entonces no…?-

- No, no claro que no. Haberte negado sólo me demuestra lo sensata e inteligente que eres. He dicho a mi sobrino que tú tenías la última palabra, y que si no deseabas casarte con él, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer-. Pero deberás tener cuidado con tu madre. Con seguridad ha escuchado ambas conversaciones a través de la puerta y en estos momentos no debe estar de buen humor.-

Después de agradecer sinceramente a mi padre, bajé de nuevo al salón. Mamá estaba ahí y no me miró cuando entré, sólo dijo algo sobre sus delicados nervios. Nos quedamos todo el resto de la tarde ahí, en silencio. A la hora de la cena, Lady Stanley y su hija mayor, la Señorita Jessica, vinieron a acompañarnos.

El Señor Newton, que había estado en su habitación, también se unió a la cena. Lucía sombrío y hasta se olvido de utilizar sus habituales halagos al dirigirse a las Stanley. Mamá aprovechaba todas las ocasiones que le fueron posibles para poner al tanto a Lady Stanley y su hija de lo que había sucedido en la tarde, sin que el Señor Newton se diera cuenta. Cuando termino su relato pormenorizado, con todo y las palabras de decepción que dijo sobre mí, la Señorita Stanley se acercó más a mí.

- Oh, Bella, ¿es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?- me dijo con aflicción.

Yo lo confirmé y ella pareció muy impresionada. Pero hizo algo que le agradecí mucho: estuvo hablando con mi primo y tratando de llamar su atención durante el resto de la cena y la velada, incluso escuché que lo había invitado a ir a su casa al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, era el día fijado para la partida del Señor Newton. Pero el señor Newton se levantó muy temprano y acudió a casa de los Stanley. Volvió muy tarde, casi antes de la cena, y mamá le preguntó si pensaba partir de noche.

- No, no, querida tía. He retrasado mi partida una semana. He escrito una carta a Lady De Denali, y espero que no le cause a usted ninguna molestia esta prolongación de mi estadía-

-Ninguna- murmuró mamá, apretando los dientes.


	18. Chapter 17: Cambio de compromisos

Capítulo 17

Cambio de compromisos

Al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente y durante toda la semana que el Señor Newton prolongó su visita, él se comportó de una forma muy extraña.

Salía muy temprano de Longburn, sin decir a donde iba, y regresaba a la hora de la cena o después de esta, disculpándose por su ausencia. Al principio, nadie sabía adonde iba, pero una tarde mamá invitó a Lady Stanley a tomar el té, y ella se excusó diciendo que tenía una visita. Mamá le preguntó que quien era, y después de un momento, ella admitió que se trataba del Señor Newton. Todos nos sorprendimos mucho, y mamá duró dos días imaginando que sería lo que él Señor Newton podría querer de los Stanley. La respuesta llegó en el día y en el momento que él se marchaba a Hunsford.

- Queridos tíos, debo agradecerles su enorme generosidad por aceptarme en su casa estas últimas semanas. Su hospitalidad fue muy grata, y quiero que sepan que no guardo resentimientos hacia nadie –me miró, naturalmente iba dirigido hacia mí este comentario- Pueden estar tranquilos, le daré los más cordiales respetos de su parte a Lady Irina De Denali. Ahora sólo me queda pedirles un último favor, y es que me reciban en su casa una semana más en otra ocasión. No sé si Lady Stanley ya les habrá comentado algo al respecto, pero la Señorita Jessica y yo nos hemos comprometido – de nuevo, me miró a mi. Mi madre abrió la boca desmesuradamente y papá levantó las cejas casi hasta tocarse el cabello, al escuchar tal declaración- Espero que Lady De Denally apruebe mi decisión, pero sé que lo hará, porque me tiene por un joven sensato y correcto. Cuando regresé, será para casarme. Ahora me despido-Mamá apenas si sabía lo que pasaba, papá lucía una enorme sonrisa al despedir al Señor Newton en la puerta de la casa.

-¡Y pensar que tu pudiste ser la Señora Newton, Bella! ¡Futura dueña de Longburn! Y ahora pasará a otras manos, y mis pobres nervios no podrán soportarlo. Rechazaste un excelente partido sólo por pura maldad tuya.- me dijo mi madre una vez que recuperó el habla.

A decir verdad, yo tampoco podía concebir que una cosa semejante pudiera ser cierta. Al parecer el señor Newton estaba lleno de sorpresas. Jessica Stanley sería en futuro próximo la Señora Jessica Newton. Más tarde este mismo día, recibimos la visita de la Señorita Jessica y su madre. Mamá las trató muy fría y groseramente, pues ahora creía que sólo iban para vigilar el estado de mi casa. Y Lady Stanley pareció resentirlo seriamente, tratando de ser más atenta y amable que de costumbre. Increíblemente, mamá había hecho que ambas damas Stanley se sintieran culpables, una por ser mamá de la futura Señora Newton, y la otra por ser la futura esposa del hombre que heredaría Longburn.

- Bella, debes estar pensando que soy una tonta al aceptar a un hombre como el Señor Newton, pero debes considerar mi edad y mis posibilidades económicas. Papá dijo que era suerte que el Señor Newton aceptará casarse conmigo, aún cuando conoce la escasa suma que me será otorgada como dote. Y más importante aún, yo sé que podré acostumbrarme y ser feliz con él-

Jessica trataba de justificarse, pero yo no lo necesitaba. Me sentía feliz porque de esta manera, el Señor Newton no volvería a asediarme. Pero no podía imaginar como serían felices juntos. Tener cierta edad no era justificación para casarse sin verdadero amor. Yo no lo haría, prefería ser soltera y tener que soportar a mi madre recriminándome hasta el final de mis días por haber rechazado al Señor Newton. El matrimonio, de todos modos, no era de mi agrado, y sí alguna vez decidía hacerlo, sería con un hombre que realmente amara, y que también a mí me ame, ah y que fuera más inteligente que yo- a diferencia del Señor Newton-. Supongo que al final, es cada quien con sus gustos.

Cuando el Señor Newton regresó a Longburn, el humor de mamá nos provocó dolor de cabeza a todos. No hubo un solo momento en el que ella no se estuviera quejando de sus nervios y diciendo tonterías sobre el Señor Newton, yo, los Stanley, y yo, de nuevo. Al parecer, había llegado a la conclusión de que todo había sucedido por culpa mía. Que halagador.

Y para colmo de males, durante esos mismos días, la correspondencia del Señor Hale cesó repentinamente. Todos nos preocupamos, pero mamá obligó -casi a punta de pistola, si hubiera conseguido una- a mi papá a escribir tres cartas al día para exigir al Señor Hale noticias sobre Alice. Pero ninguna obtuvo respuesta. Pobre Alice.

Finalmente, se celebró la boda. La novia lucía alegre y el novio realmente satisfecho y orgulloso, de sí mismo. Partieron ese mismo día hacia Hunsford, mientras todos los invitados continuaban en la pequeña reunión que habían organizado en casa de los Stanley. Nosotros también acudimos, porque por más disgusto que le causara a mi madre, no sufriría el trauma de ser la única en todo Hertfordshire que no asistiera.

Yo había creído que me aburriría mortalmente, pero recibí una agradable sorpresa cuando vi al Señor Jacob Black entrar. Él también me vio y acudió a sentarse a mi lado.

- Buenas tardes, Señorita Swan, es agradable encontrarla aquí. Ya estaba temiendo que me aburriría- dijo él alegremente.

- Yo estaba temiendo lo mismo- repuse.

- Me sorprendí cuando recibí la invitación, pero me pareció que sería muy descortés no acudir. Traté de convencer a mi padre de que me acompañara, pero él toma muy en serio las reglas de cortesía, y como la invitación no lo incluía a él….-

- ¡Debió haberme dicho antes, Señor Black! Pero su padre debió haber acudido, aún sin estar incluido, hubiera sido muy bien recibido. Enviaré mi coche por él en este mismo instante.- La Señora Stanley había escuchado nuestra corta conversación. Después de un momento de ofrecimiento del coche, por parte de la Señora Stanley, y de agradecidas negaciones del Señor Black, éste último se despidió y se subió al coche para ir en busca de su padre. Regresó una hora después.

- Papá no quería venir- dijo una vez que se hubo sentado de nuevo en su anterior asiento- pero le aseguré que la Señora Stanley se sentiría desairada si se negaba, así que finalmente lo convencí. Por aquí papá.- El Señor Black, padre se acercó lentamente después de agradecer larga y profundamente a la Señora Stanley por sus atenciones. William Black era un hombre mayor, que había pasado los últimos años en una silla de ruedas. Su semblante era serio, pero una vez que comenzaba a conversar, uno se daba cuenta de que era muy agradable, con un la educación y las maneras de un caballero.

- Me ha dicho mi hijo que su hermana se encontraba delicada de salud, espero que haya mejorado- me dijo después de ser presentados.

- Sí, al parecer está mejorando, muy lentamente. Gracias por su preocupación.-

- No tiene que agradecer nada, Señorita Swan. Es una cosa muy lamentable que una joven encantadora y llena de vida se pierda una reunión como esta, estando a una corta distancia de la misma.-

No comprendí el comentario del Señor William Black, pero su hijo sí.

- La hermana de La Señorita Swan se encuentra fuera de Hertfordshire, está en Londres- dijo El Señor Jacob Black.

- ¿En Londres?, disculpe la intromisión, ¿pero no es más recomendable para los enfermos la soleada Bath?-

- No es ninguna intromisión. Eso es algo muy sencillo de responder. Algunos recientes amigos de mi hermana y de mi familia ofrecieron llevarla a ver a un excelente doctor, amigo de los Hale.

-¿Los Hale? No los conozco. Pero dígame, ¿conoce el nombre de ese maravilloso doctor?-

- Me parece que recordar que es Carlisle, pero no recuerdo su apellido.-

-¿Carlisle?- repentinamente, el semblante del Señor William Black cambió, poniéndose muy serio- Sólo conozco un hombre con ese nombre.-

-Papá…-

- Tu también lo conoces, Jake, es un Cullen.-

- ¿Cullen?- dije yo, interesada de pronto- Yo también sólo conozco un solo Señor Cullen-

Ambos Señores Black reaccionaron ante la palabra "Cullen". Jacob se puso muy tenso y su padre palideció.

-Sí, El Señor Edward Cullen es amigo de los Hale, vino con ellos cuando el Señor Hale se instaló en Netherfield.-

- ¿Amigo de los Hale? ¿Se instalaron en Netherfield?- el Señor Black parecía muy disgustado.

- Sí, pero se fueron cuando Alice enfermó, prometiendo ayudarla.-

El Señor William Black, de nuevo dirigió una mordaz mirada a su hijo, y un incómodo silencio siguió a mis palabras. Más sin embargo, de pronto el semblante del Señor Black cambió, y me hizo una pregunta muy curiosa:

- Dígame, Señorita Swan, ¿mi hijo alguna vez le ha mencionado alguna de las leyendas que corren por nuestra familia?- trataba de aparentar desinterés y jovialidad.

- Creo que algo dijo, sí, pero como creí que seria un secreto de familia, no le permití al Señor Jacob decirme nada que lo comprometiera- respondí, recordando nuestra anterior conversación.

- Así es, sin embargo creo que sería importarte advertir de alguna forma a las personas sobre _algunas particularidades _de los_ fríos_.- El Señor Black pareció hablar más para si mismo, en voz baja.

Jacob miró dudoso a su padre, y parecía a punto de decir algo, cuando la nueva Señora Newton se acercó a mi.

-Bella, quisiera hablar contigo un momento- me dijo. Me puse de pie y la seguí hasta un pasillo vacío. Ella permaneció en silencio un momento, mirándome a los ojos, y me abrazó inesperada y efusivamente, demasiado efusivamente.

-¡Oh Bella! ¡No te imaginas lo feliz que soy! – me dijo rebosante de alegría- ¡Los más profundos deseos de mi corazón se han visto realizados! ¡Desde hoy soy la Señora Newton! Se lo que estás pensando, y lamento mucho que el señor Newton me hay elegido a mi...-

-No te preocupes por eso, Jessica, te aseguro que cuando te digo que me alegro por ti, lo digo con emoción sincera –esto no podría ser más cierto, yo estaba realmente agradecida por haber alejado al señor Newton de mi- y quiero desearte abundante felicidad en tu matrimonio-

- ¡Gracias, gracias! Creo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz. Tu siempre leal amistad ha sido en todo momento muy importante para mí, y no quisiera que nada empañara los recuerdos que atesoro de los momentos afortunados que hemos pasado juntas- hice un esfuerzo para recordar esos momentos, pero no los encontré; tal vez la Señorita Stanley se refiera a otra amiga, o quizás era que el corto tiempo de su compromiso había sido suficiente para contagiarla de los discursos ceremoniosos del Señor Newton… si era así, lo mejor sería poner distancias…- Y entonces me gustaría que tu también vinieras, sería maravilloso volver a estar juntas ¿no lo crees?- miré extrañada a mi amiga, no tenía idea de lo que significaba la última parte de su discurso, probablemente me había perdido mientras pensaba sobre lo que había dicho de los momentos juntas.

- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?- balbuceé como respuesta.

- A Hunsford, naturalmente. Como te decía, mi padre y una de mis hermanas acudirán a visitarme dentro de algunos meses, y ya sabes que me encantaría que tu también asistieras-

- Si, si, está bien, iré- respondí, sin poder encontrar una escusa para negarme.


	19. Chapter 18: Conversación ajena

Capítulo 18

Conversación ajena

Cuando Jessica decidió que le había prometido lo suficiente que si iría a visitarla, me dirigí de regresó a la mesa que compartía con los Black. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me pareció que padre e hijo discutían. Incluso alcancé a escuchar una parte de su conversación, al parecer había desarrollado un don especial para escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Padre, ya te lo he dicho varias veces, no me simpatiza el señor Cullen, sobre todo por la manera en la que mira al Señorita Swan…- decía el Señor Jacob Black.

- Y eso es lo que confirma las historias, como tú las llamas hijo. Sabes que es lo que _desean_, sabes cuál es su _alimento.- _repuso acaloradamente el Señor William Black.

-Pero yo creí que eran diferentes, que no se _alimentan _como los otros de su _especie_-

-La _sangre_ siempre será _sangre, _Jacob, no importa de donde _sea tomada. _Es por esoque existe el tratado. No revelamos su secreto, y _ellos_ no atacan. Nuestro papel es la protección- el tono del Señor Black padre se volvió solemne, y su hijo no argumentó nada más. Sólo bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. El Señor Black lo miró en también en silencio, y girando su cabeza, encontró su mirada con la mía. Me acerqué presurosamente, tratando de aparentar que no había escuchado nada.

- Señorita Swan, me alegro que ya esté de regresó. Esperó que no le haya sorprendido la seriedad de la conversación que sosteníamos mi hijo y yo - me dijo. El Señor Black era muy perspicaz, tal vez demasiado.

-No, claro que no. Las conversaciones entre padre e hijo nunca tienen la seriedad suficiente, según mi parecer. Sólo espero que no la hayan interrumpido sólo por mi presencia- respondí.

-Oh no, no ha hecho usted tal cosa. Ya habíamos sido lo suficientemente serios- dijo jovialmente.

Permanecimos en silencio algunos minutos más, hasta que comenzó una pieza musical particularmente alegre. El Señor Jacob Black me invitó a bailar, y yo acepté, más por la necesidad de ocuparme en algo, que por el gusto de mecer mi cuerpo al ritmo.

Cuando regresamos a sentarnos, el Señor Black ya no estaba, pero lo descubrimos conversando animadamente con mi padre. Ambos parecían estarse divirtiendo mucho con la conversación.

-Vaya, conozco muy pocas personas y situaciones que provocan que mi padre ría de esa manera. Por lo regular es un hombre muy serio- dijo mi acompañante.

- Papá sólo necesita un pequeño motivo para reírse, pero no muchas personas encuentran gracioso lo que a él así le parece-

- ¿Y que le ha parecido a él ésta boda? Me atrevo a asegurar que somos de la misma opinión- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me parece, Señor Black, que usted conoce en detalle todas las circunstancias relacionadas a esto, como para poder decirle que está en lo cierto. Con seguridad, mi padre y usted opinan igual al respecto- sonreí yo también.

- No creí que usted y la Señorita Stanley fueran amigas tan cercanas- observó el enseguida.

- Si el señor Newton lo escuchara a usted referirse a su nueva y excelente esposa como la 'Señorita Stanley', lo retaría a un ridículo duelo a muerte para recuperar el honor perdido. Y en el caso de que usted aceptara, y por compasión fallara en su tiro, el Señor Newton se heriría a si mismo en un brazo o una pierna en el intento de hacerle pagar a usted la afrenta cometida-

Ambos reímos con mi comentario.

-Pero ¿Por qué ha citado usted sólo el caso de que nos enfrentáramos con armas de fuego? Hay otras opciones de enfrentamientos para limpiar el nombre- dijo el Señor Jacob, aún entre risas.

- Es sólo que me parece que los duelos con espada son algo anticuados, y si lo retara usted a un duelo de esgrima, no lo terminarían de llevar a acabo nunca-

- ¿Por qué podría pasar tal cosa?-

-Por que el Señor Newton quebraría la hoja de su arma cada vez que intentara uno de sus movimientos fluidos y elegantes para acabar con usted. Y no creo que haya el número suficiente de repuestos par tal ocasión-

Volvimos a reír, y después a bailar.

Ambos señores Black se retiraron temprano de la fiesta, apenas los novios se habían ausentado para emprender su viaje a su glorioso futuro hogar, la rectoría de Hunsford, bajo la protección de su idolatrada Lady Irina De Denali.

Nosotros nos quedamos un poco más de tiempo, porque mamá aún no terminaba de actualizarse en los cotilleos más recientes. Yo estaba sentada junto a mi padre, conversando con él.

-Ese Señor Black es un hombre muy agradable. Me pareció observar que tiene un sentido del humor muy agudo- me dijo papá.

- Si, también así me lo pareció a mi. Ustedes dos reían muy animadamente.-

-¿Nosotros? Creo Bella, que no estamos hablando del mismo Señor Black. Yo me refería la Señor Jacob Black.-

- Ambos Señores Black son muy agradables- dije yo sonriendo.

-Como decía, me parece que es un joven encantador-

- Sí, así es. He pasado un momento muy agradable a su lado esta noche. Es un gran conversador-

- Sabes Bella, por lo que he escuchado durante esta tarde, algunas jovencitas han tenido recientes fracasos amorosos. Les doy la enhorabuena. Antes de casarse, está bien que una chica tenga algún fracaso; fracaso; así se tiene algo en qué pensar, y le da cierta distinción entre sus amistades. ¿Y a ti, cuándo te toca? No te gustaría ser menos que ellas. Aprovéchate ahora. Hay en Meryton bastantes oficiales como para decepcionar a todas las chicas de la comarca. Elige a Black. Es un tipo agradable, y es seguro que te dará calabazas.-

-Gracias, papá, pero me conformaría con un hombre menos agradable. No todos podemos esperar tener tan buena suerte.-

–Es verdad, ––dijo mi padre– pero es un consuelo pensar que, suceda lo que suceda, tienes una madre cariñosa, que sabrá sacar de tus calabazas el mayor provecho posible.

A decir verdad, Jacob Black había sido una especie de consuelo para mi, sobre todo respecto a Alice. Pero por alguna razón, aún creía que había algo extraña, algo que le concernía a mi familia especialmente, y la sospecha aumentó con después de que escuché la incomprensible discusión entre los dos Señores Black, padre e hijo.


	20. Chapter 19: El Viaje

**Hey! Bienvenidos de nuevo! Gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia! Si acabs de comenzar con esta historia, o si la haz seguido desde el primer momento, no olvides dejar sus comentarios, preguntas y críticas constructivas, todo es muy bien recibido y agradecido! **

**En estos tres nuevos capítulos reaparecen unos personajes, y cambiamos de escenario, así que sigue leyendo! Pero antes, aquí está el **

**Disclaimer: ustedes ya saben que es de S. Meyer y que es de J. Austen.**

**Ahora sí:**

**Read & Enjoy!**

Capítulo 19

El Viaje

-¿No es un paisaje adorable?- la Señorita Mary Stanley me regresó al mundo real con su observación. Había pasado la última parte del viaje sumergida en mis pensamientos, sobre todo en los referentes a Alice. Las últimas noticias que habíamos tenido sobre ella habían sido escasas y repetitivas: "Alice mejora cada día, en cualquier momento se recuperará totalmente y podrán volver a verla, esperemos que pronto", escribía el Señor Hale en la mayoría de sus cartas, y su hermana anexaba alguna que otra frase de aliento.

-¿Señorita Swan?- de nuevo me llamaba la hermana de la nueva Señora Newton.

- Oh, si, es hermoso- dije, tratando de contestar su pregunta anterior.

- El Señor Newton hizo un retrato acertado de los alrededores de Hunsford- agregó su padre.

Viajábamos juntos los tres en un coche de posta, y ya estábamos muy cerca de nuestro destino. A decir verdad, no encontraba ningún placer en esta visita, pero no pude faltar a la promesa que le hice –y con esto quiero decir que ella me obligó a hacer- a Jessica Newton, así que ahora me encontraba sentada junto a su hermana Mary, contando los días que faltaban para regresar a casa.

Miré de nuevo el paisaje, para comprobar que tan cierto fue lo que le dije a la Señorita Stanley. A decir verdad, Hunsford no era muy diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en Longburn, pero aún así, el verdor del paisaje resultaba casi irreal. Recordé que en una ocasión escuché comentar que el temporal de lluvia en está región duraba un largo periodo y eran muy abundantes.

-¡Vaya, hemos llegado!- exclamó de pronto Sir William.

Yo seguí la dirección de su mirada, y me encontré con la Rectoría. El Señor Newton estaba parado cerca de la entrada del jardín, mirando a su vez en nuestra dirección, y ya estaba agitando vigorosamente la mano en señal de saludo. Y apenas llegamos hasta donde él se encontraba, nos recibió un rimbombante y caluroso discurso de bienvenida.

-Les doy la más afectiva bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar, por favor siéntanse como en su casa. Sir William, espero que el viaje no haya sido muy largo. Señoritas, espero que no se hayan agotado con el largo viaje.

Me alegra que por fin hayan llegado, y quiero que se sepan que será un honor contar con la presencia de mi nueva familia durante todo el tiempo que ustedes gusten quedarse a disfrutar de los encantos de la Rectoría, que si bien no es muy grande, nadie podría negar lo acogedora que resulta. Usted será igualmente bien recibida, querida prima Isabella Swan. –dijo haciendo una exagerada inclinación, hasta casi tocar el piso con la nariz. Sonreí para mis adentros, puesto que no deje de notar que de "amada mía", "hermosa dama", "futura dueña de mi alma y ser" y otras cosas por el estilo, ahora había pasado a ser simplemente "querida prima"; y a decir verdad era un cambio agradable. - Ahora, ¿quisieran ustedes pasar a la casa, o desean conocer el jardín en primer lugar?- nos preguntó nuestro anfitrión.

Aunque los tres coincidimos en que nos gustaría más entrar a la casa, al parecer, el señor Newton interpretó nuestro "sería mejor si pudiéramos pasar a la casa" como una simple excusa para no confesar que moriríamos lenta y dolorosamente sino visitábamos primero los jardines, así que hacía allá nos dirigimos. Dos horas más tarde –después de que el Señor Newton describió con detalle cada rama, cada flor, cada pétalo y cada grano de polen, ya que él personalmente se encargaba del cuidado de los jardines- por fin entrábamos en la rectoría.

La Señora Newton nos recibió con una sonrisa, verdaderamente alegre de vernos a los tres. Incluso, me agradeció por no haberme rehusado a venir

y cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho.

Y cuando su esposo ofreció mostrarnos la casa, ella se apresuró a hacerlo, sonrojándose ligeramente y diciéndole al señor Newton que él ya había perdido mucho tiempo por ese día, y que sería mejor que se dedicara a sus labores clericales. Esto demuestra claramente que en el corto tiempo que llevaban de casados, ella ya tenía una clara idea de todas las maneras en las que el Señor Newton la podría avergonzar.

La Rectoría, en efecto, era muy agradable y acogedora. Poseía una muy buena iluminación, y las habitaciones estaban muy bien distribuidas, pero a los ojos del Señor Newton, la principal cualidad de su hogar era la cercanía con la mansión de Lady Irina De Denali, Rosings. De hecho, ese mismo día, tuvimos la fortuna, en palabras del Señor Newton, de que la hija de su Señoría se detuviera un momento, cuando pasaba en su carruaje, en la Rectoría para preguntar por los huéspedes, y además invitarnos a asistir a Rosings con el Señor Newton, la próxima vez que él fuera solicitado ahí.

Como es de suponerse, el Señor Newton dedicó cerca de una hora a enumerarnos los beneficios y los honores que tal invitación suponía, y más tarde, cuando llegó una tarjeta proveniente de la misma Lady De Denali para invitarnos a comer en su mansión al día siguiente, él nos hizo reunirnos para mostrarnos el comportamiento adecuado que era necesario emplear en presencia de su Señoría. Sólo puedo decir al respecto, que nunca antes había deseado con tanta intensidad morir, aunque fuera de aburrimiento y tedio.

Cuando finalmente el discurso ceremonioso del Señor Newton llegó a su fin, Jessica, su hermana y yo nos sentamos en el salón a tomar el té. Jessica intentó disculparse por el comportamiento de su marido, pero lo excusó diciendo que para que él no había nada tan importante como su Señoría, Lady Irina de Denali, ya que ella había tenido la bondad de ofrecerle el puesto de clérigo en su Rectoría, y que conservar sus relaciones en el mejor estado posible era indispensable.

Vaya, pues si lo que Lady Irina buscaba era un hombre torpe e ignorante por naturaleza, no pudo encontrar otro mejor candidato, pero aún así me pregunté porque una mujer como ella, tan importante y rica, necesitaba de alguien como el Señor Newton, cuando pudiera darse el lujo de buscar, en toda Inglaterra de ser necesario, al mejor clérigo que el dinero pudiera tentar.


	21. Chapter 20: Rosings

Capítulo 20

Rosings, la honorable mansión que ha albergado entre sus muros a la noble familia De Denali durante los últimos siglos

Creí que el Señor Newton sufriría un colapso nervioso, conforme se acercaba la hora en que nos presentaríamos en Rosings. Hasta Sir William y la Señorita Mary Stanley se contagiaron de su nerviosismo, y en dos ocasiones escuché a Mary murmurando en voz baja "es un honor conocerla, Su Señoría Lady Irina De Denali" en diferentes entonaciones de voz. Y cuando llegó el carruaje enviado por su Señoría para recogernos, llegó a la Rectoría, todos parecían estar a punto de vomitar.

Rosings era una propiedad realmente grande, sobre todo comparada con las propiedades que yo conocía, allá en Longburn. La mansión estaba rodeada por un parque muy extenso, del que no se podían distinguir los límites, y según el señor Newton, hasta un bosque propio poseía.

Un criado con librea nos abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar.

- Sean Bienvenidos a Rosings, la honorable mansión que ha albergado entre sus muros a la noble familia De Denali en los últimos siglos, por favor acompáñenme, Su Señoría Lady Irina De Denali los está esperando-

Nos guió hasta un amplio salón, adornado lujosa y espléndidamente. Tuve que reconocer que hasta el Señor Newton, con sus maneras ceremoniosas y exageradas, apenas había hecho una aceptable descripción de este lugar, pues la realidad había resultado más impresionante de lo que el Señor Newton pretendía hacernos comprender.

El lacayo caminó hasta el centro del salón, donde había unos sillones mullidos. En ellos, sentadas de espaldas a nosotros, se distinguía la figura de tres mujeres. El lacayo le dijo unas palabras y después hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos.

Cuando estuvimos frente a las damas, noté que a pesar de que el sol entraba por los numerosos ventanales inundando con su luz el salón, ellas estaban sentadas en el único ángulo que quedaba fuera de ellos, en las sombras, donde no se podían distinguir bien sus rostros. El Señor Newton hizo las presentaciones correspondientes.

Cuando Lady Irina escuchó su nombre, después de haber escuchado previamente los nuestros, se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, y por primera vez pude ver su cara, lo que me obligó a recordar el parentesco entre Su Señoría y el Señor Cullen, ya que su piel era igual de pálida, sus ojos de la misma tonalidad, y sus facciones tenían la misma belleza deslumbrante, a pesar de su avanzada edad y su cabello gris.

Las otras damas que la acompañaban sólo aumentaron mi asombro. Nos fueron presentadas como la Señorita Tanya De Denali, y su dama de compañía, la Señora Jameson. Ambas tenían las mismas extrañas características físicas que Lady Irina, las mismas de los hermanos Hale, y las mismas del Señor Cullen, aquellas que los hacían ser tan diferentes y tan atractivos. Pero la Señorita Tanya era más hermosa incluso que Rosalie Hale. Su cabello castaño le caía con delicadeza sobre los hombros; sus ojos, de la misma tonalidad de los del Señor Cullen, eran muy grandes y expresivos; y su cuerpo era voluptuoso y fino a la vez. No pude evitar pensar con cierta amargura que sólo una mujer así podría estar comprometida con un hombre como el Señor Cullen. Pero encontré consuelo al imaginar la cara que haría la Señorita Hale si alguna vez llegaba a conocer a su rival, la prometida de Edward Cullen, ya que para mí era muy obvio todo lo que Rosalie hacía para llamar la atención de este caballero. Sólo esperaba que eso sucediera pronto, y que yo estuviera cerca para ver su reacción.

Sin embargo, la Señorita Tanya no era una persona agradable. No dijo ninguna palabra, y cuando fue necesario que contestara a alguna pregunta o comentario, la Señora Jameson respondía por ella. Parecía ser una chica caprichosa y altiva, demasiado consentida, aunque probablemente fuera algo heredado de su madre. Y escuché al señor Newton comentar que la Señorita Tanya no salía mucho al aire libre, porque tenía la salud delicada.

Después de una corta conversación, pasamos al comedor. Como algo curioso, no vi a Lady Irina comer, o a su hija, pero cuando los criados recogieron los platos, estos estaban vacíos, y con cierto sentimiento de aprehensión, recordé lo que el Señor William Black había dicho.

Cuando la comida terminó, regresamos al salón, y conversamos de nuevo, o mejor dicho, Lady Irina nos dio su opinión respecto a diversos temas, y nosotros nos dedicamos a asentir y mostrar nuestra conformidad con lo que decía. Varias partidas de cartas más tarde, finalmente regresamos a la rectoría.

Dedo decir que no me parecieron tan impresionantes como esperaba a los habitantes de Rosings. Y las demás visitas que hicimos en las dos siguientes semanas, las encontré tediosas, sobre todo en una ocasión que Lady Irina me exigió que tocara el piano.

Esa vez, habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la tarde jugando cartas, y cuando a Lady De Denali se aburrió de eso, nos sentamos en los sillones mullidos a conversar, pero no había un tema de conversación que durara más de 5 minutos. Entonces, Su Señoría, miró el piano y dijo:

- Tanya toca demasiado poco el piano. Ella no sacó el talento natural que yo si poseo. Yo, de haber puesto empeño y practicar más regularmente, hubiera podido llegar a ser una excelente pianista… Señorita Swan, ¿Por qué no nos toca usted algunas piezas?-

-¿Tocar?- dije, sorprendida por la repentina petición, porque hasta el momento, Lady Irina no se había dirigido a mí, especialmente.

- Si niña, tocar. ¿Qué más se puede hacer con un piano?- respondió ella.

- Oh, lo siento mucho, pero deberá usted disculparme, Su Señoría. Yo no he desarrollado mucho ese talento, no podría tocar bien.-

Conforme decía estas palabras, el Señor Newton perdía el color de su cara. Miraba nerviosamente a Lady De Denali y parecía querer callarme con la mirada.

Lady Irina se mantuvo impasible hasta que terminé de hablar.

-Así que te niegas. No creo que sea cortés hacer eso, no en mi casa, así que será mejor que comiences a tocar. Yo decidiré que tan mal tocas.- dijo Lady Irina, señalando con la cabeza el piano, y después miró brevemente a su hija.

-Con todo respeto, Señoría, no lo haré. En verdad no podría tocar completa una pieza-.

La habitación quedó en silencio, y todos miraban a Lady Irina y a mí, sucesivamente. Lady De Denali me miraba fijamente, y después de un momento, desvió la mirada, para mirar nuevamente a su hija.

-Lamento que las personas de su clase no pueda pagar institutrices que eduquen correctamente a su hijos- comentó con desprecio, y luego comenzó una nueva conversación.


	22. Chapter 21: Los sobrinos de la tía

Capítulo 21

Los sobrinos de la tía

Cuando ya teníamos alrededor de dos semanas y media en Hunsford, fuimos solicitados inesperadamente a la mitad de la tarde en Rosings. Acudimos apresurados por el señor Newton.

- Me alegra que hayan venido tan prontamente. Algunos visitantes llegarán en cualquier momento y me gustaría que ustedes estuvieran aquí para recibirlos y conocerlos- nos dijo Lady De Denali tan pronto como entramos a la casa.

Tomamos asiento y esperamos alrededor de media hora, cuando de pronto se escuchó la llagada de un carruaje, y los saludos entusiastas de los criados. Lady Irina se puso de pie y salió del salón, acompañada por su hija. Regresaron unos minutos después, acompañadas por dos caballeros.

Como broma cruel del destino, enseguida reconocí a ambos. Uno de ellos era el Señor Emmett, aquel caballero que fue presentado como el primo del señor Cullen, y el Señor Edward Cullen en persona, igual de atractivo como siempre. Ya debía haberme a acostumbrado a las jugadas que hace la vida.

-Damas y caballeros, les presento a mis sobrinos, los señores Edward y Emmett Cullen- anunció Lady Irina cuando se acercaron a nosotros.

El Señor Edward nos repaso con la mirada y le dijo en voz baja a su tía que ya tenía el gusto de conocernos a todos, con excepción del Señor Newton, y enseguida se sentó en un sillón. Su tía no vio esto y nos presentó con el Señor Emmett.

Cuando todos nos sentamos, el Señor Emmett comenzó a charlar animadamente, era un caballero muy agradable y alegre, que poseía una gran facilidad para encontrar un tema de conversación, el señor Cullen, como suponía yo que haría, no dijo una sola palabra o comentario.

Más tarde, de nuevo jugamos a las cartas, única diversión que Lady Irina conocía. Pero el señor Cullen no se unió al juego, simplemente acercó una silla. Durante todo el tiempo que duraron las partidas, sentí que el señor Cullen me observaba constantemente, así que decidí observarlo yo también, para ver si él se daba cuenta de que yo me daba cuenta que él me observaba (se que se oyó como trabalenguas, pero fue exactamente lo que pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento).

Pero lejos de dejar de mirarme a cada momento, pareció mirarme cada vez más continuamente y durante más tiempo, antes de apartar la mirada. Así que continué mirándolo yo también, hasta que me di cuenta que había algo diferente en él. Eran sus ojos. No tenían el mismo color claro que recordaba, sino que eran más oscuros, casi negros. Me pareció muy extraño, sobre todo porque no creía que fuera posible que hubiera yo cometido el error de confundir el color de sus ojos.

Lady Irina finalmente se cansó de jugar cartas y llamó al servicio del té. Todos regresamos a los sillones, y Lady Irina ocupó toda la atención del Señor Emmett, haciéndole preguntas sobre su viaje. Entonces se formaron pequeños grupos, los Newton conversando con Sir William, y la señorita Stanley intentado hacerlo con la Señorita Tanya. Yo decidí abstraerme de las demás conversaciones, porque estaba pensando que la persona que podría darme información más amplia de Alice estaba en esa habitación, y además se llamaba Edward Cullen, lo que representaba un obstáculo desagradable.

- ¿Está preocupada por algo, Señorita Swan?- la voz del Señor Cullen me llegó de un lugar muy cercano a mí, sobresaltándome. Miré a mi alrededor y lo descubrí sentado en una silla cercana al lugar donde yo me encontraba.

- No, por el contrario- respondí yo fríamente.

- Lo siento, pero por su expresión me ha parecido que así era… me parece difícil saber que es lo que está pensando- comentó él.

Lo miré detenidamente, intentando comprender que fue lo que había querido decir con eso. Él también me miraba, como si realmente quisiera ver lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Pero luego de unos minutos de mirarnos en silencio volteó la cabeza y aparentó escuchar la conversación de Lady Irina. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a hacerle a él las preguntas, permitiendo que el Señor Emmett se retirara de su lado, y tomara asiento a un lado de mí.

-Así que, señorita Swan, ¿qué tal ha encontrado a Hunsford?- me dijo.

- Agradable- dije yo sonriendo.

- ¿Sólo agradable? Bueno supongo que dice eso por que en esta época del año Hunsford es muy parecido a Hertfordshire.

- Si, así es. He encontrado muy parecidos sus paisajes, pero debe ser por la lluvia- respondí- ¿Y que le parece a usted?-

-Cielos, creo que no podría dar una opinión muy acertada. Sólo estuve un par de días en Netherfield Park, pero mi primo, Edward, me ha dicho que son muy parecidos en época de lluvias-

-¿Ah sí? Y dígame entonces, ¿qué hace el Señor Edward aquí?-

-Esa es una gran pregunta, por yo tampoco lo sé- dijo casi riendo el Señor Emmett- supongo que sólo viene por que mi tía se lo pidió, pero no creo que él en realidad quisiera venir. Creo que hubiera preferido quedarse con los amigos a los que ha estado ayudando- comentó un poco más serio.

Así que ha estado ayudando a unos amigos ¿Serían esos amigos los Hale? Aunque me hubiera gustado preguntarle esto al Señor Emmett, no me atreví creyéndolo como una abuso de confianza. Además, en eso momento Mary Stanley se nos unió, dándose por vencida en la conversación con la Señorita de Denali, y al mismo tiempo, Edward Cullen llamaba al Señor Emmett, dejándonos solas a mí y a Mary.

-¡Dios! No puedo creer que el Señor Cullen esté aquí, Señorita Swan- me dijo Mary una vez que el Señor Emmett se alejó- ¡Es tan atractivo! Le puedo asegurar que mi hermana hubiera preferido mil veces casarse con él en lugar de con el Señor Newton –Mary Stanley solía ser muy indiscreta y tonta, y lo demostraba en los momentos menos apropiados- Me ha parecido ver que hace un momento se acercaba a usted y le dirigía unas palabras, ¿no es cierto?-

- Umm, si, así es- le contesté distraídamente.

- Siempre me ha parecido que es un poco frio y que se comporta como si se sintiera superior a los demás- dijo Mary en voz demasiado audible, pero luego agregó en voz más baja- ¿Cree que esté interesado en usted?-

La miré con cara de pocos amigos, y miré en seguida al Señor Cullen. Una sonrisa algo torcida le daba un aire divertido a su rostro, pero no miraba en nuestra dirección, aunque yo hubiera jurado que un minuto antes si lo hacía.

-Entonces, ¿si lo cree?- me apremió Mary.

Está vez si pude ver que el Señor Cullen nos miraba con atención, pero decidí ignorarlo, ya que me pareció imposible que pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación desde el lugar en donde se encontraba.

- No, Señorita Mary, no lo creo. No creo que el Señor Cullen sea capaz de interesarse por nadie- contesté al fin.

-Espero que se equivoque- dijo Mary suspirando y mirándolo patéticamente.

Yo también lo miré, su cabeza yo no estaba girada en nuestra dirección, y una voz muy en el fondo de mí, dijo quedamente le dio la razón a Mary, pero la acallé violentamente apenas la escuché, mandándola a un rincón y gritándole que allá se quedara y que no volviera a abrir la boca. Un minuto después comencé a dudar de mi sanidad mental.


	23. Chapter 22: Topacio y Contacto

**Hi Guys! Capítulos nuevos de C.O.P!!! Espero que estén tan emocionados como yo, sobre todo por el punto al que llega la historia…!!!! Recuerden seguir dejando sus reviews, sobre todo los lectores antiguos ;)**

**Disclaimer: lo saben, Twilight y lo relacionado pertenece a S. Meyer, y Orgullo y Prejuicio a Jane Austen.**

**Ahora, adelante! Lean!**

Capítulo 22

Topacio y Contacto

En los días siguientes, fuimos invitados a Rosings con más frecuencia de la que había sido hasta el momento costumbre. Supongo que Lady Irina nos veía como una especie de entretenimiento para sus invitados, aunque no imagino que atractivo podríamos tener para unas personas que estaban acostumbradas a viajar y conocer lugares y personas interesantes, mucho más de lo que se podría decir del grupo que habitábamos en ese momento la casa de la Rectoría.

En fin, estas visitas eran tediosas y poco agradables, naturalmente. Por una parte, lo único que le agradaba hacer a Su Señoría, cuando se quedaba sin un tema sobre el cual pudiera dar su dogmático punto de vista, era jugar a las cartas. Y por otro lado, estaba el Señor Cullen; y ya parecía que últimamente siempre era sobre el Señor Cullen.

Principalmente, me molestaba que mantuviera constantemente su mirada sobre mí. Y pensar que él sabía que yo notaba que él lo hacía, sólo empeoraba la situación. Además, estaba el hecho de su perfecta fisionomía. Cada vez que recibíamos una invitación para acudir a Rosings, no podía evitar pensar en el Señor Edward Cullen, en sus ojos, en su piel, en su perfección… Y me molestaba conmigo misma por pensar así, porque sabía que había algo _diferente _en el señor Cullen.

Pero esto empeoró, si es que tal cosa podría ser posible, una noche que nos retirábamos de Rosings. Habíamos pasado una tarde maravillosamente aburrida, escuchando a Lady Irina relatar los múltiples talentos y las áreas en las que la Señorita Tanya podría destacarse, si tan sólo su salud mejorara y se lo permitiera; aunque no creo que, por su expresión, a la Señorita Tanya le agradara que tal cosa sucediera.

Mientras Su Señoría le daba rienda suelta a su imaginación, yo sólo pensaba en la suerte que Sir Guillermo había tenido, pues en esa ocasión se había quedado en la Rectoría debido a un malestar estomacal, hasta que finalmente, alguien se apiadó de nosotros y la noche llegó. Entonces fue hora de regresar a la rectoría. Los caballeros Cullen salieron para acompañarnos hasta el carruaje que Su Señoría nos haría el favor de prestarnos.

El Señor Newton ayudo a su afortunada esposa a subir al carruaje, pero lo hizo con tantos floreos en sus movimientos, que hizo que la Señora Newton casi se rompiera la nariz contra el piso del carruaje. Muy apenado y sonrojado, comenzó a disculparse, intentado ayudarla a levantarse, lo que ocasionó un nuevo incidente, pues pisó el dobladillo del vestido de Jessica, rasgándolo hasta la rodilla cuando la elevó.

El Señor Emmett y yo contuvimos una carcajada; y él se ofreció a ayudar, haciendo al Señor Newton a un lado. Tomó un mano de Jessica Newton y con ágil movimiento la elevo hasta dejarla sentada en el asiento, dejando fuera de la vista la rasgadura de su vestido. A continuación, el Señor Newton trató de ofrecer su mano a Mary Stanley, pero el señor Emmett le sugirió amablemente que subiera al carruaje. El Señor Newton aceptó a regañadientes, y el Señor Emmett subió a Mary.

Cuando fue mi turno de entrar al carruaje, torpemente y tal como era costumbre en mí, no espere a que el Señor Emmett me ayudara. Pero cuando extendí el brazo para sujetarme del marco de la portezuela, una mano encontró la mía. Una mano pálida, firme, fuerte. La miré, miré la mano del Señor Cullen, sujetando delicadamente la mía. Y, extrañamente, noté que estaba muy fría, a pesar de que el clima de esa noche era más cálido que el que habíamos tenido hasta el momento.

Este contacto fue como un detonante. Un escalofrío –que nada tenía que ver con la fría mano del caballero que me asistía- recorrió cada rincón en mí, y sentí como la sangre comenzaba a correr con más rapidez dentro de mis venas, coloreando de escarlata mis mejillas también, aunque involuntariamente. Me disgusté, pues mis mejillas usualmente se coloreaban en los momentos menos oportunos, y porque pude sentir al Señor Cullen observando está reacción.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, que no miraban mis mejillas. Eran como topacio líquido, de nuevo. No los había vuelto a ver negros desde el día en que él había llegado a Hunsford. Sin poder evitarlo, me apoye en su mano y subí al carruaje.

Al impulsarme hacia delante, me aproxime a él, sentí, además, una fragancia que no había olido nunca antes, algo dulce, suave, delicioso, agradable. Aspiré fuertemente para guardar la memoria de ese aroma. Su mirada se quedó fija en mis ojos, hasta que soltó mi mano con delicadeza. Después, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa.

Finalmente el Señor Emmett se despidió de nosotros, y regresamos a la rectoría. Durante el transcurso del viaje, sólo pude pensar en el Señor Cullen. Y lo continué haciendo durante el resto de ese día, incluso durante la noche, en mis sueños. Incluso creo que pude haber murmurado su nombre algunas veces, entre sueños.

Había algo que comenzaba a embonar en su lugar. La frialdad de la mano del Señor Edward principió por sugerirlo, lo sabía. Sus ojos, su palidez, su olor, su baja temperatura, su comportamiento, todo, parecía dirigirme hacía algo, hacía una verdad que no podía definir, no aún. Por que no sentía que poseyera las evidencias necesarias para asegurar que el Señor Edward era… 'algo imposible de definir', fue lo único que me atreví a decirme a mi misma.

Así que tomé la decisión de evitarlo todo lo posible, evitando ir a Rosings en la medida que fuera permitido. Además esto tendría el beneficio extra de no ver ni al Señor Newton ni a Lady Irina durante algunas refrescantes horas. Ni tampoco tendría que soportar la manera tan melosa y sugerente en que la Señorita Tanya De Denali miraba a su prometido, Edward Cullen, últimamente.

Era como si acabara de descubrir que ese caballero estaba prometido a ella en matrimonio, y por una razón ajena a mi comprendimiento me molestaba, me molestaba verla sentada a su lado, mirándolo casi como Rosalie Hale lo hacía. Aunque no podría decirse que él encontrara agradable esto, o que siquiera se enterara de las atenciones que era objeto; lo que hacía sonreír a una pequeña parte en mi interior, tontamente.


	24. Chapter 23: Senderos que se cruzan

Capítulo 23

Senderos que se cruzan

Para evadir las invitaciones a Rosings, tuve que ser realmente creativa, ya que el señor Newton no toleraba que alguien desairara a Su Señoría. Por lo regular, lo que hacía era, cuando ya sé acercaba la hora en que regularmente llegaban las invitaciones, me sentaba en una habitación cercana a la puerta principal. Así, cuando escuchaba que un criado habría la puerta, yo "casualmente" sentía profundas y ansiosas ganas de salir a tomar un paseo por el gran parque que rodeaba Rosings, interponiéndose entre ésta y la Rectoría. Y cuando el Señor Newton me buscaba desesperadamente, no lograba encontrarme en ninguna parte, claro.

Estos paseos solían ser muy agradables. El parque estaba lleno de senderos que atravesaban, a veces, pequeños bosques. El paisaje era hermoso y tranquilizante, con los sonidos de la naturaleza en rededor. Algunas veces llevaba conmigo las cartas que habíamos recibido del Señor Hale, y las leía una y otra vez, imaginando que Alice regresaría a casa en cualquier momento.

Pero no existe tranquilidad perdurable. En una ocasión que me había escapado a uno de mis paseos, estaba leyendo una carta sentada sobre una de las bancas que se encuentran perdidas entre el bosque del parque, y pensaba en Alice con especial melancolía. Sentí como una lágrima comenzaba a resbalar por mi mejilla, y la limpié con mi mano.

- Las lágrimas derramadas por la familia son siempre las más dolorosas- dijo una voz profunda y melodiosa-

Giré la cabeza con un sobresalto, y tal como temí, el señor Cullen se encontraba a sólo unos pasos de mí. Me miraba con una emoción profunda, que en el momento no fui capaz d identificar. Doblé la carta y, sin mirarlo, le dije:

-Nadie ha dicho que eran por un familiar mío, Señor Cullen- mi voz sonó fría con un témpano de hielo- Y no sabía que era cortés espiar a una dama- agregué.

- No era mi intención espiarla- dijo él, con un tono de voz más suave y sincero que le que le había escuchado hasta el momento- Siento si le causé algún disgusto-

Hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

Lo miré hasta que se perdió entre los árboles. Desafortunadamente, esta situación se repitió algunas veces más. En ocasiones, lo encontraba caminando por el mismo sendero que yo. Al principio se disculpaba en voz baja, murmurando algo así como 'no era mi intención molestar', y alejándose en seguida; hasta que finalmente, además de disculparse, me pidió autorización para acompañarme en mi caminata.

-¿Le… importa si… la acompaño en su paseo?-

Lo miré boquiabierta.

- Si, supongo que si- respondí dubitativa, sin pensar en la respuesta.

Él no comentó nada más, y se sitúo a mi lado. Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, ya así lo hicimos durante la media hora que duró el paseo. Yo no dije nada, ni él tampoco.

Pero, como lo que yo quería era estar sola, decidí cambiar mi estrategia. Hice mis paseos menos frecuentes, y busqué otros pretextos. Incluso, una vez utilicé a Alice como pretexto. Le dije al Señor Newton que extrañaba demasiado a Alice, y que no me sentía nada bien. Él me creyó, pero después yo me sentí muy mal, así que decidí no utilizar a Alice otra vez.

Por último, recurrí a un clásico: fingí enfermedad. Le dije al Señor Newton que no me sentía nada bien, hasta le estornudé en la cara. Él muy preocupado, me aconsejó que me quedara. Yo fingí resignación y lo hice. Muy feliz, me dediqué a leer, y a escribir una carta a mamá. Estaba sentada en el salón principal, sentada en una silla detrás de un escritorio, frente a la ventana.

De pronto, escuché que llamaban a la puerta principal, y después que un lacayo la abría. No presté más atención al asunto, seguí concentrada en lo que hacía, hasta que escuché abrirse la puerta de la habitación. Volteé, creyendo que se trataba de un criado o una sirvienta, pero no fue así. No, parado en el marco de la puerta, con la indecisión pintada en rostro, estaba el Señor Edward Cullen.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó inmediatamente- el sirviente me dijo que se encontraba una Señora en la casa, pero creí que se trataba de la Señora Newton, no quise interrumpirla- dijo haciendo ademán de retirarse.

-No… no se preocupe. No me ha interrumpido. Por favor… por favor tome asiento, si usted gusta- dije, eligiendo una pésima situación para recordar los buenos modales y la cortesía.

Él miró una silla un momento y se sentó en ella. Yo me senté en otra, y nos quedamos en silencio. Sólo nos observamos, desviando la mirada cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban.

- Yo… escuché decir… me pareció que el Señor Newton decía… que usted no se encontraba bien de salud- dijo el caballero, al cabo de un momento.

-Fue sólo un malestar pasajero, ahora me encuentro mejor, gracias- le respondí.

- Me alegro-

A continuación, hubo otro momento de silencio incómodo.

-Bueno creo que yo… ya debo retirarme-

-Oh, muy bien… Gracias por su preocupación, Señor Cullen-

Apenas dije su nombre, él pareció mirarme con interés. Me examinó un momento, y después hizo una reverencia, que yo correspondí.

-Adiós, Señorita Swan- se despidió mientras dejaba la habitación.

Apenas se fue, una pregunta saltó a mi mente: ¿porqué el Señor Cullen había ido, preocupándose por mi salud, a ver cómo me encontraba? No tenía sentido, no parecía una acto propio de él, o por lo menos de la parte de él que yo conocía.


	25. Chapter 24: Sin aliento

Capítulo 24

Sin aliento

Finalmente, en una ocasión en la que me encontraba conversando con el Señor Emmett, éste hizo un comentario alusivo a una partida próxima.

-Oh, Señor Emmett, ¿se refiere a que van a dejar Rosings próximamente?-

-Así es, Señorita Swan. El sábado, si es que Edward no vuelve a posponer la fecha- confirmó él.

Lo miré con las cejas enarcadas.

-¿Posponer?- pregunté.

-Sí, tendríamos que haber partido hace una semana, pero Edward ha decidido quedarse-

-Oh, ya veo. Pero, ¿porqué ahora si ha decido marcharse?- le dije, preguntándome, además, dentro de mí, porque había decidido quedarse.

- Vaya, no lo podría decir con seguridad. Pero si me lo permite, yo pensaría que es para acudir al encuentro de… algunos de sus amigos. Según tengo entendido, él prometió reunirse con ellos en el menor tiempo posible-

No intenté averiguar el nombre de esos amigos, simplemente asumí que se trataba de los Hale. Además, eso me hizo recordar que mamá, en la última carta que me escribió, mencionaba que el Señor Hale había escrito unas cuantas líneas, diciendo que Alice mejoraba. Pero sólo eso. Así que, también, pensé en que aún no le había pedido informes al Señor Cullen, por mi parte. Pero si se consideraba de otra manera, el Señor Cullen había sido muy descortés al no tomar él la iniciativa de comunicarme alguna noticia respecto a Alice.

-No parece propio del Señor Cullen- comenté con amargura.

- ¿A qué se refiere?- me preguntó extrañado el primo del aludido.

- No, no es nada. Me parece que ha sido una indiscreción de mi parte. Por favor, discúlpeme- dije apenada.

- No, no ha sido tal cosa. Por el contrario, celebro que se haya aventurado hacer un comentario como ese, hay pocas personas que son realmente sinceras. Por favor, explíqueme su punto de vista- dijo cordialmente el caballero.

- Oh, está bien. Pues… Siempre he tenido la impresión de que el Señor Cullen es… orgulloso. Quizás demasiado. Me parece que no le interesa nada más que sí mismo-

- ¡Vaya! Debo decir que me sorprende escuchar eso. De todo el tiempo que llevo conociendo a mi primo, y créame cuando le digo que ha sido mucho –dijo esto último con una sonrisa divertida- nunca me ha dado tal impresión. Claro, que tal vez sea por... algunas diferencias…-

-¿Diferencias?- interrumpí disgustada, sin poder contenerme- Siempre se trata de eso, ¿no es así? Sólo por se comporta así con las personas que son de su misma categoría social…-

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, Señorita Swan! ¡Por favor discúlpeme! No era… no quise… ¡no me refería a eso! Lo que yo quise decir fue… en realidad…- el Señor Emmett parecía muy apenado, y apenas podía unir una frase coherente.

-¡No! ¡Discúlpeme a mí! ¡Fue mi error, malinterpreté el asunto!-

Al final, después de ambos insistir que había sido culpa nuestra, respectivamente, abandonamos la conversación.

*****************

'Viernes. Ha llegado. El Señor Cullen se marcha mañana' pensé en mi interior la mañana de ese día.

Una invitación de Rosings llegó con el desayuno, más temprano que de costumbre. Apenas vi entrar a la sirvienta con el papel sellado en la mano, me levanté de la mesa y salí. Sé que todos me miraron desconcertados, y que él Señor Newton me llamó. Pero no les hice caso, sólo caminé hasta la puerta de la entrada y me dirigí al parque. Me interné en los árboles yo tomé senderos al azar. Y caminé, caminé sin preocuparme por el tiempo, y tratando de no pensar en nada. Estaba cansada, cansada de pensar en el Señor Cullen, cansada de pensar en lo que él hacía, o decía, o pensaba; cansada de saber que había algo más sobre él; cansada de no saber que sucedía realmente con Alice. Por que ya estaba lejos de seguir creyendo que su enfermedad había llegado tan lejos. Sólo había dos posibilidades: o Alice estaba tan enferma que había muerto y nos lo estaban ocultando (porque una enfermedad muy grave no podría perdurara tanto tiempo); o Alice ya se había recuperado desde hacía un tiempo atrás, y también nos lo ocultaban. En cualquiera de las dos versiones, sabía, que el Señor Cullen tenía un papel.

Así continué, vagando por el bosque, con la mente llena de telarañas. El cielo comenzó a nublarse, las nubes grises se arremolinaban sobre mi cabeza. No pensé en regresar, no quería regresar. Sólo quería estar ahí, en medio de la nada, sentada sobre la rama torcida de un árbol.

Un sonido, que nada tenía que ver con el ambiente que me rodeaba, comenzó a escucharse. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no pude ubicar de donde provenía. Si ponía atención, ese ruido se parecía mucho a… a pisadas. Fue cuando lo vi. Edward Cullen se acercaba a mí, caminando despacio. Me puse de pie y traté de alejarme de él. Pero entonces, él ya estaba más cerca de lo que yo esperaba.

-Señorita Swan- llamó, casi había dulzura en su voz.

Lo ignoré, y comencé a caminar más deprisa. Miré hacia atrás, y lo observé quedarse de pie, ahí donde yo había estado sentada unos momentos antes. Seguí caminando, hasta que estuve segura de haberlo perdido de vista.

Llegué hasta una claro, donde unas columnas elevaban una amplia cúpula. Había comenzado a llover, y me había mojado completamente. Me acerqué a una columna y me recargué, cerrando los ojos.

- No se preocupe por mí, ya pensaba retirarme-

Abrí los ojos, y vi que el Señor Cullen estaba recargado un poco más allá, también sobre una columna; no lo vi cuando llegué.

- No tiene que hacerlo- le respondí, dándome por vencida.

- Siento, sí antes… sí antes le ocasioné algún inconveniente o incomodidad, Señorita, yo sólo… sólo quería saber si su salud se encontraba mejor-

Por alguna razón, sus palabras sonaron sinceras.

-Si, he estado mejor. Creo que fue algo pasajero, gracias- respondí, no tan fríamente como la primera vez.

Nos quedamos en silencio. El giró se giró un poco y contempló el paisaje. Yo lo observé de reojo, sin moverme. Sus ropas estaban tan mojadas como las mías, y sus rasgos tenían la misma belleza de siempre

Más, sin aviso, se acercó bruscamente hacia mí. Lo miré sorprendida. El buscó mis ojos, y dejó ahí su mirada.

-He luchado en vano, ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente. Me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma, Señorita Bella, y no puedo más- dijo agitadamente.

**N/A: No se preocupen!!! Espero subir un capítulo pronto! Quizás hoy… o mañana!**


	26. Chapter 25: La verdad, finalmente

**Capítulo 25 people!! Es genial que haya llegado hasta aquí, toda gracias a su apoyo!!!! Felicidades por seguir está historia hasta aquí! No olviden seguir comentando, saben que me interesa conocer lo que piensan!!! Ah, y si a alguien no le contesto su review, siéntanse libres de reclarmarme ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es la envidiable propietaria de Crepúsculo y todo lo relacionado; Jane Austen imaginó y transcibrió la excepcional historia de Orgullo y Prejuicio; y yo, sólo uní ambas historias en una sóla.**

***MENCIÓN HONORÍFICA: A Lady O'Shea, por su apoyo incondicial, antes y durante está historia! Thanks sis'! U know I really appreciate it! **

**Let's read!**

Capítulo 25

La verdad, finalmente

Es inexpresable el estupor que me envolvió en ese momento. Enrojecí y me quedé mirándolo fijamente, indecisa y muda. El Señor Cullen debió tomarlo como un signo favorable, porque continuó expresando sus sentimientos, con tal elocuencia y sentimiento, que no pude quedar insensible a las palabras, sobre todo porque eran dichas por un hombre como el Señor Cullen. Tal vez mi opinión sobre él no había cambiado, pero comenzaba a sentir un poco de tristeza por él, pues sabía que no podía ofrecerle más que decepción.

Sin embargo, el Señor Cullen se saboteó a sí mismo. Si tan sólo se hubiera conformado con expresar sus sentimientos hacía mi y nada más…

- Y lo sé, Señorita Bella, lo sé. Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes… y no es correcto que yo haga esto, pero ya nada importa- fue lo que dijo.

En ese instante, comencé a sentir ira en mi interior. Su orgullo, de nuevo su orgullo… ¿no podía siquiera olvidarlo en un momento como este?

Aún así, decidí dejar que terminara de hablar, lo que finalmente hizo, reafirmando el profundo amor que por mí sentía, que a pesar de sus intentos y esfuerzos, no pudo dejar atrás, y que esperaba que fuera recompensado con la aceptación de su mano… ¿de su mano?... su mano como en… ¿cómo en matrimonio?...

Esta sorpresa fue aún más grande que la anterior, cuando declaró su amor. Y fue tal mi aturdimiento, que hasta olvidé porque estaba enojada con él, y más aún fue que, por su forma de hablar, parecía seguro de que yo no dudaría en aceptarlo a él.

A penas pude reaccionar, decidí ponerle fin a la situación. Debía dejarle en claro al Señor Cullen lo que me disgustaba… aunque algo dentro de mí, esa pequeña parte que últimamente se revelaba y hacía comentarios cuando menos adecuado era, se resistía a decir que no. Fue esa parte que sintió un calor agradable cuando el Señor Cullen reveló sus sentimientos.

-Creo, Señor Cullen, que en estos casos se acostumbra a expresar cierta gratitud o agradecimiento por los sentimientos manifestados, aunque no puedan ser igualmente correspondidos. Es natural que se sienta está obligación, y si yo sintiese gratitud, no dudaría en darle las gracias. Pero no puedo; nunca he ambicionado su consideración, y usted me la ha otorgado muy en contra de su voluntad. Siento si le he ocasiono algún daño con esto, y espero que ese daño no dure mucho tiempo. Los mismos sentimientos que, según dice, le impidieron darme a conocer sus intenciones durante tanto tiempo, vencerán sin dificultad ese sufrimiento-

El Señor Cullen, que aún tenía los ojos calvados en mi rostro, pareció palidecer aún más, si era eso posible. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y cada línea de su rostro ponía en evidencia su turbación.

- ¿Esa es toda la respuesta que voy a tener el honor de recibir? Permítame, entonces solicitar el motivo por el cual se me rechaza – exclamó visiblemente molesto y quizás decepcionado.

- En ese caso, yo, también, quisiera solicitar el motivo de que con tan escasa cortesía, insultándome y ofendiéndome, me diga usted que le gusto en contra de su voluntad y de su juicio. ¿Cree usted que, aún si hubiera existido un motivo que hiciera a mis sentimientos favorables hacia usted, me sintiera tentada de aceptar al hombre cuyo orgullo le impide relacionarse con seres 'inferiores' a su clase, ni aún cuando sea con el motivo de darle noticias de un familiar enfermo? Usted mismo lo ha dicho, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes-

Al escuchar mi pregunta y la última parte de mi discurso, la confusión marcó el rostro del Señor Cullen. Me miró desconcertado, pero ignoré esto y continué expresando mis sentimientos no muy cordiales.

-Me parece que poseo todas las razones del mundo para tener un mal concepto de usted. No hay nada que pueda justificar su altanero e injusto proceder. No se atreverá usted a negar esto. Pero lo felicito, porque ha revolucionado la manera en que se muestra el orgullo- él me miró con más atención- Tal vez usted, su familia y sus amigos se sientan muy distintos a nosotros, con su palidez y sus rasgos perfectos, crean que es un requisito mostrar el orgullo a cada paso que dan. ¿O va a negar que no comer ni un solo bocado en los lugares a los que ha sido invitado, y frente a personas que no son "como usted", no es por orgullo? Y, cuando, como lo he visto hacer, evita salir al pueblo ¿no es para evitar mezclarse con "ese tipo de personas"? Y no cometa usted el error de creer que este comentario es sólo fruto de mi antipatía. No, no es así. Sabe bien, caballero, que incluso los habitantes de los alrededores de Kent no tienen buena opinión sobre usted o su familia. Y no me atrevería a mencionar algo así sin fundamentos; el Señor Black ha hecho un comentario al respecto- terminé diciendo, muy acaloradamente.

Pero la expresión del Señor Cullen ya no era de desconcierto o confusión. No, en realidad, parecía como si acaba de descubrir lago realmente interesante.

-¿Ha dicho Señor Black?- dijo enarcando una ceja- disculpe, pero ¿se refería al Señor Ephraim Black?-

Me quedé inmóvil, apenas siendo capaz de comprender que una pregunta como esa fuera hecha en un momento como aquel.

- No. No tengo el gusto de conocer a ese Señor Black. Del Señor Black que yo hablaba era el Señor Jacob Black, y su padre, el Señor William Black- respondí a regañadientes.

Él no dijo nada más, pero una sombra cruzó su rostro. Lo observé en silencio unos momentos, pensando en su pregunta… y de pronto, algo dentro de mi se encendió, cambió. Una sucesión de recuerdos cruzaron como una ráfaga por mi mente. Recuerdos específicos, sobre situaciones concretas, giraron y se presentaron como imágenes de colores frente a mis ojos, y finalmente, la voz profunda del Señor William Black resonó dentro de mi cabeza. Me llevé una mano a la boca. Acaba de comprender, finalmente. Cada pieza encajó en su lugar y la verdad se hizo evidente.

El Señor Edward también se percató de este cambio. Una única arruga se dibujó en su frente, signo inequívoco de preocupación. Sus labios se unieron en una recta línea, y me miró expectante.

-Su piel es my pálida- comencé a decir titubeante- y… fría, muy fría. Nunca come. Sus amigos y su familia tienen los mismos rasgos… perfectos. Sus ojos parecen cambiar de color… algunas veces son muy claros… y otras son oscuros…Y creo que su olor… despide usted… un aroma… muy agradable… Algunas veces, veo que se encuentra lejos, pero en seguida está cerca… como si… se moviera con mucha rapidez… Y… nunca sale a la luz del sol…- sentí como mi respiración se agitaba, pero no aparté mi mirada de sus ojos.

Él, por raro que parezca, pareció tranquilizarse. Sus facciones se relajaron.

- ¿Qué es lo que cree saber, Señorita Bella?- dijo en voz baja.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear la sangre a mayor velocidad.

- Lo sé, Señor Cullen, conozco su secreto- respondí en voz apenas audible.

Él se quedó inmóvil, sin expresión, como si una lucha interna tuviera lugar en él. Yo apenas podía creer que me encontraba en la situación en la que estaba en ese momento.

- ¿Qué es lo que soy?- preguntó, en su voz había emoción contenida.

Lo miré incrédula, porque no sabía si sería capaz de ponerle nombre a lo que era, sólo lo sabía.

- El Señor Black los… los llama fríos- murmuré, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Fríos? Supongo que tiene razón. Pero usted conoce otro nombre, usted… usted lo sabe- hizo una pausa- Dígalo, dígalo en voz alta-exigió después.

De nuevo lo miré fijamente. Debajo de la máscara de piedra que parecía su rostro, había tristeza. Contuve la respiración un momento, pero finalmente lo dije.

- _Vampiro_- la palabra resonó en los alrededores, la lluvia había parado y no había ningún otro sonido en el verdor que nos rodeaba- Usted es un vampiro, Señor Cullen- agregué.

El Señor Cullen pareció sentir… una especie de alivio. Me miró en silencio unos momentos, como si me examinara.

- ¿Y no está asustada?- preguntó.

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Eso no había pasado por mi mente hasta ahora. Pero lo reflexioné en silencio.

- No, no lo estoy. No creo que usted me haría daño- la respuesta fue tan inesperada para él como par mi misma. El Señor Cullen elevó las cejas.

-¿Porqué?-

- Supongo que… si usted hubiera deseado hacerme daño, ya lo hubiera hecho-

Me contempló, de nuevo en silencio.

- ¿Sabe de que me alimento, Señorita Swan?- ahora había ira en su voz, como si respuesta le hubiera disgustado.

- El Señor Black dijo que… que ustedes no eran como los otros…-

- No me ha respondido- interrumpió.

- De sangre- le espeté con un dejo de voz- pero el Señor Black.

- No importa lo que él Señor Black haya dicho. Es sangre, sin importar lo demás-

No dije nada, otro momento de silencio.

-Y usted, su sangre… tienen un olor muy particular, muy especial para mí… irresistible…- agregó un momento después, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo reconocer eso.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más, volvió a hablar.

-En fin, lamento mucho haberla molestado de esta manera, pero no debe preocuparse, si así lo desea, no me volverá a ver- dijo fríamente, comenzando a retirarse.

- ¿Se va? ¿Así sin más? ¡Sin decirme nada sobre Alice!- exclamé, notando de pronto que ese tema había quedado sin tocar.

Él se detuvo, y giró el torso hacia mí.

- No puedo decir nada al respecto, discúlpeme – dijo. Después hizo un a inclinación de cabeza y continuó su marcha.

Esa noche, cuando ya me encontraba en mi cama, después de haber escapado a las explicaciones que el Señor Newton solicitaba por mi prolongada ausencia que me había impedido acudir a Rosings, todavía pensaba en los sucesos del día, en los que habían tenido lugar en el bosque. Mi corazón latía apenadamente.

Y estaba segura de tres cosas. Primera, el Señor Cullen es un _vampiro. _Segunda, una parte de él, y no estaba segura de hasta que grado, moría por beber mi sangre. Y tercera, estaba total e irrevocadamente enamorado de mí… y yo de él; cosa que comprendí casi al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta de la verdad de su naturaleza. Mi antipatía hacia él sólo ocultaba algo más.

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejar su review! Les prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar pronto!**


	27. Chapter 26: Nuevo Encuentro

**Hey-hey!! Yo, de nuevo! Hoy quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y que han escrito un review, y, si no lo han hecho ¡¿que esperan?! ¡Hagánlo! **

**Bueno, entonces, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de C.O.P., pero antes el famoso**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ya sabe que es de ella, y ustedes también, al igual que Jane Austen reconoce su parte. El humilde intento de fusionar ambas historias, es todo mio.**

Capítulo 26

Nuevo encuentro

A la mañana siguiente, apenas estuve vestida, me escapé a un bosquecillo del parque. Me marché aún antes del desayuno, no tenía apetito. Y tampoco me hubiera quedado aunque lo tuviera. No quería tener que escuchar la partida del carruaje del Señor Cullen, no quería verlo cuando pasaran frente a la rectoría, porque no quería volver a pensar en todo lo sucedido en el día anterior.

Así que estuve paseando, mirando solamente a mi alrededor, y tratando de no pensar en nada. Y así me hubiera quedado el resto del día, sino hubiera sido porque escuché que me llamaban. Al principio creí que se trataba del viento, pero después mi nombre fue llegando a mí, cada vez con más claridad, hasta que también comencé a escuchar el rápido trote de una persona que parecía correr. No me moví de donde estaba, si alguien me buscaba, aunque me escondiera, tarde o temprano me encontraría; no se puede huir para siempre.

Pero casi inmediatamente tuve deseos de, huir cuando reconocí al Señor Cullen como el corredor. Sin embargo, me quedé. Él se acercó velozmente y se bajó de un salto de su cabalgadura.

-Señorita Swan- me dijo, no parecía agitado a pesar de su apresurada carrera- esperaba verla hoy en Rosings- completó sus aludo con una elegante reverencia.

- Lamento que hay creído eso- respondí yo fríamente.

- Me imaginé que estaría por aquí, disculpe si mis gritos al llamarla la asustaron, he venido corriendo tan rápido como me fue posible… tal vez he debido venir a caballo para…para… - él, al principio frio también, terminó con aparente preocupación su frase-

- ¿Qúe? ¿guardar las apariencias?- dije con las cejas elevadas en un arco- ¿eso quiso decir?-

El Señor Cullen guardó silencio durante algunos minutos, y me miró, produciéndome de nuevo esa sensación de estar siendo evaluada.

- Sí, algo parecido es lo que tenía en mente, Señorita Swan, pero reconozco que usted lo ha expresado más claramente- comentó- Eso me lleva al motivo por el cual estoy aquí-

- No debe preocuparse por eso, no le revelaré a nadie… su verdadero yo- respondí a su comentario con desprecio. Si eso era lo que él necesitaba decirme con tanta urgencia, yo le ahorraría palabras, con tal de que se marchara cuanto antes, y, después de todo, ¿quién lo creería?

Algo parecido a la sorpresa apareció en su rostro apenas terminé de hablar.

- Sabe, Señorita Swan, usted nunca deja de sorprenderme. Como ya le dije en una ocasión anterior, me resulta muy difícil saber que es lo que piensa… aunque sería más adecuado decir que es imposible conocer lo que piensa… o por lo menos de la manera en que yo intento hacerlo-

Ahora era mi turno de lucir desconcertada. No imaginaba que significado podrían tener sus palabras. Cuando él vio mi expresión, una sonrisa, pero una no completa, sino más bien torcida.

- Una cosa que no logró descifrar. Puedo leer las mentes… si así se le puede llamar… cada mente, aún a una considerable distancia, puedo escuchar los pensamientos de una persona… pero la suya, Señorita Swan- dijo borrando su media sonrisa- la suya no. Es como un espacio en blanco. En una habitación repleta de personas, puedo escuchar sus cabezas repletas de pensamientos triviales... y luego… nada- dijo mirándome.

- ¿Hay… hay algo mal con mi cabeza?- pregunté, pensando en lo que acaba de decir.

- Yo escucho los pensamientos, Señorita Swan, ¿y usted cree ser la que tiene algo mal?- dijo con una fugaz sonrisa- … creí que había descubierto más sobre mi…naturaleza-

-¿Acaso hay algo más que descubrir?- repliqué molesta- suficiente es encontrarlo aquí hoy, aún cuando el día es soleado-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esperaba que me convirtiera en polvo?- su tono fue de disgusto- No, Señorita Swan, si eso espera, le digo que no pasará. No puedo, no podemos exponernos a la luz del sol… nos expondríamos a ser… notados-

- ¿Porqué?, yo no creo que nada seria más notorio que convertirse en un montón de cenizas frente a los ojos de una multitud- dije con mordaz ironía.

-¿Quiere saber porque?- dijo acercándose más a mí, hasta que casi pude sentir su aliento, perfumado, sobre mi rostro- ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?-

-Si- dije yo sin apenas pensarlo.

Entonces, sucedió algo que yo nunca imaginé que podría pasar: me sujetó de la cintura, ya antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba sobre su espalda sujetándome con lo brazos de su cuello, viajando a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Y antes de que pudiera comprender del todo bien que sucedía, el Señor Cullen me había dejado de nuevo sobre el piso, o sobre una gran roca, para ser más exactos.

El se encaminó hacía un claro donde varios haces de luz le daban claridad al bosque; y mientras caminaba, se quitó el saco y se desabotonó la camisa. Cuando la luz lo cubrió por completo, se dio la vuelta hacia mí. Cada porción de su piel que se encontraba descubierta, brillaba de una forma intensa. Sus rostro, su manos, su pecho, todo deslumbraba como… tal como un diamante reflejaría la luz.

-¿Lo ve? ¿Sabe a que me refiero? ¿Comprende por que no puedo acercarme a la luz del sol? No lo puedo hacer, por más deseos que tenga…- se lamentó.

- Pero, es… hermoso…su piel es hermosa… -dije en voz baja.

-¿Hermosa? ¡Es la piel de un asesino! ¿Cree que me agrada ser lo que soy? ¿Esto? Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, los Black lo saben, ¿no se lo dijeron? Todo invita hacía mí, mi voz, mi cara, incluso mi olor… cómo si necesitara algo de eso, como si pudieran luchar contra mi… usted lo ha visto- dijo molesto y dolido. Me di cuenta de que realmente lamentaba eso, lamentaba ser como lo que era.

- Siento mucho haberla molestado, no… tenía la intención de hacer nada de esto… yo sólo quería darle esto- se había vuelto a poner el saco y del interior había sacado un sobre blanco, que me instaba a tomar- Sólo quería aclarar todo esto, me parece importante que conozca su contenido, y estoy seguro de que encontrará algo de su interés. Y ahora, disculpe que no la regrese al camino, pero me parece que ya me he propasado lo suficiente…-

- Puedo encontrar el camino sin ayuda, Señor Cullen- le interrumpí. Me puse de pie y comencé a andar de regreso al sendero; cuando miré hacia atrás, tal como lo esperaba, el Señor Cullen ya no estaba.


	28. Chapter 27: Ojos de Vampiro

**Hola a todos los que están sentados frente a una pantalla leyendo esto! Y también a los que no lo están haciendo, jejeje. Este capítulo es una especie de… bonus, por así decirlo: un Edward POV!!!! Gracias a ****Luz Cullen Chiba**** por sugerirme hacer esto! Al principio estaba un poco indecisa al respecto, pero intenté hacerlo, y bueno, a mí me gustó el resultado, espero que a ustedes también :D **

**El POV está compuesto de tres partes, pero no se preocupen (por si lo estaban), decidí incluir las tres de una sola vez en este capítulo, así que es un poco extenso, de hecho, el más extenso que leerán.**

**Una cosa más, aprovechen! Porque muy probablemente este será el único POV de un persona diferente a Bella que haré! **

**Disclaimer (si, de nuevo): Después de escribir este POV, estoy totalmente segura de tres cosas: primera, Edward Cullen es totalmente mío, aunque por ahí haya algunas que no lo quieran aceptar; segunda, S. Meyer lo creo para mi; tercera, Jane Austen escribió su libro para que yo pudiera escribir esto… demasiada modestia, lo sé! ;)**

**Y ahora, como estoy segura de que no les interesan las estupideces que digo aquí, en negritas, los dejo que pasen alo que escribo abajo!**

**A la lectura mis valientes!!**

* * *

Capítulo 27

Ojos de Vampiro

_Primera parte: Historia_

'Viernes. Ha llegado. Mañana emprenderé el viaje', pensé la mañana de ese día. Mi memoria, tan exacta como lo había sido desde hace ya tiempo, recordó algunos sucesos que habían pasado, no sólo desde que Emmett y yo llegamos a Rosings, sino desde que puse el primer pie en Netherfield.

Aquel, día me encontraba sumamente aburrido. La presencia de los Posley me molestaba, nunca había entendido porque a los Hale les gustaba rodearse de_ ellos, _de los simples seres humanos; y no encontraba placer alguno en la compañía de alguien que podría descubrir nuestro _secreto. _Como sirvientes, ciertamente eran indispensables, pero la amistad y relaciones debían ser mantenidas _sólo entre nosotros; n_o nos _alimentábamos_ de ellos, era cierto, pero siempre existía el riesgo de que perdiéramos el control y… nos convirtiéramos en _asesinos, _no hay otra palabra mejor para decirlo.

Pero a Jasper y su hermana procuraban rodearse de personas, siempre estaban buscando en el campo, en las ciudades, en toda clase de lugares donde hubiera gente dispuesta a relacionarse con ellos, atraídos por la belleza y la fortuna. Sin embargo, no todo era tan fácil como puede parecer, poseer una elevada fortuna e impactante belleza no nos daba el poder de hacer cuanto quisiéramos, completamente en libertad. Siempre había una condicionante: el sol. No podía haber sol, teníamos que viajar en temporal de lluvias, o en invierno, cuando el sol permanece oculto tras las ventiscas de nieve. Por eso en Londres pasábamos la mayor parte del año, cuando no podíamos permitirnos viajar por el país.

Había otras alternativas, desde luego, mis padres viajaban fuera del país, hasta el continente, a lugares donde podían pasar más desapercibidos. Esto nunca tuvo atractivo para mí. Desde aquel fatal día en Carlisle me encontró, moribundo, y me dio… esta pobre imitación de vida… eran contadas las cosas que me atraían… No es que odiaría a Carlisle por lo que había hecho, sabía lo difícil que había sido para él, el autocontrol que había desarrollado iba más allá de lo imaginable. Además, me fue guiando, me enseñó toda clase de cosas. No, no podía odiarlo, se convirtió en un padre para mí, y yo, en su único hijo, adoptando también su nombre y su fortuna.

Pero se dio cuenta de que yo no era feliz. Y no podría serlo, pensé, y aún lo hago, que me había convertido en un monstruo, en un vil asesino, que robaba vidas para saciar su hambre, para continuar con su existencia maldita. No pertenezco a ninguna parte, ni al cielo, ni al infierno, ni al tierra… ¡¿qué clase de ser soy?! ¡¿por qué puede existir una criatura tal?!

Un monstruo… si, que se alimenta de la sangre de otras criaturas, que las mata para saciar su sed eterna…

Y la sangre humana el principal alimento de nuestra… especie; pero no de nosotros. Carlisle, Esme, los Hale, yo… todos habíamos elegido… ser una especie de… vegetarianos. No nos alimentamos de personas, sólo de animales. Pero aún así, no dejo de pensar que le robamos la vida a un ser vivo. Mi fuerza, mi desarrollado sentido de la vista y el olfato, mi velocidad, mi aparente encanto y belleza, incluso mi facultad especial para leer las mentes, todo me convertía en un depredador, en el mejor depredador, aunque no quisiera serlo.

Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, comencé a calmar mi ira, ira hacia lo que me había convertido. No tenía necesidad de respirar o de dormir, y los días eran tediosas secuencias aturdidoras. Y comencé a viajar, con Carlisle, que siempre me ha apoyado. Fue… liberador. Me ayudó a alejar de mi esas ideas, tal vez no me deshice de ellas, pero pude dejarlas bajo la superficie, donde hacían menos daño.

Y fue en uno de estos viajes, en donde Carlisle conoció a Esme. Ella había intentado quietarse la vida, saltando a un precipicio. Carlisle y yo nos encontrábamos cerca, y él comenzó a percibir el olor a sangre. Corrimos hasta el lugar, y aún estaba con vida. Carlisle ha estudiado medicina, muy afondo, y diagnóstico que no se podría salvar. Ella utilizó su último aliento para susurrar un nombre, el que habría de ser su hijo, un bebé que nació para morir a los pocos días. Carlisle se conmovió, y la convirtió. Entonces Esme se volvió su compañera, a la vez que también fue mi nueva madre.

Sucedió, que a partir de aquel momento, nos establecimos en una antigua propiedad de Carlisle, Pemberly. Esme encabezó su remodelación, contratamos sirvientes humanos, y finalmente nos mudamos. Mi padre comenzó a ayudar a los habitantes de las cercanías, y pronto fuimos muy populares entre ellos. O al menos entre una parte de ellos.

Cometimos un error. Acostumbrábamos cazar en un bosque un tanto alejado de Pemberly, pero que quedaba oculto para miradas indiscretas. En una ocasión, Carlisle y yo fuimos sorprendidos mientras comíamos. Por nada más y nada menos que el Señor Ephraim Black, líder de su comunidad. Al principio, él y sus acompañantes querían matarnos, como si eso fuera posible, pero Carlisle les explicó todo sobre nosotros, y al final vieron que éramos inofensivos para ellos. Esa misma noche, se selló el Tratado: nosotros no alejaríamos de sus tierras y no morderíamos a ningún ser humano en los alrededores, y ellos a cambio no revelarían nuestro secreto.

Comenzamos a ser precavidos, a partir de ese momento. Nos ausentábamos con más frecuencia de la región. En esa época fue cuando encontramos a los Hale. Jasper y Rosalie, hermanos reales. Estábamos asombrados, habíamos encontrado a otro par de vegetarianos, tal como nosotros, y nos convertimos en una nueva y pequeña familia. Además nos proporcionaron una ventaja: ellos también tenían algunas cuantas propiedades a lo largo del país; así que compartimos las suyas y las nuestras, proporcionando una mayor amplitud de residencias, y por tanto facilitando nuestra vida desapercibida.

Eventualmente, también se unieron a nuestro clan Lady Irina De Denali, prima hermana de Esme (pero habían decidido decir que eran hermanas), último miembro de su familia, que había sido convertida –junto con su hija- por su esposo; y Emmett, convertido también por Carlisle, yo lo encontré después de ser atacado por un oso en el bosque.

**** * ****

_Segunda parte: Sentimientos_

Pero regresando al viaje a Netherfield, como ya lo dije, no me sentía emocionado por estar ahí. Algunas veces, Rosalie encontraba personas interesantes, pero está vez no había sido así, así que lo antes posible la convencí de que enviara a los Posley de vuelta a su casa.

Y ahí Jasper conoció a la Señorita Alice Swan, hermana de la Señorita Isabella Swan. Bella Swan… ambas hermanas eran atractivas, pero a mi no me interesaba relacionarme con el género humano, no mientras me considerara a mi mismo una amenaza. Y además, yo parecía disgustarle, pero no logré saber porque. Había algo especial con ella, principalmente que no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Lo había intentado, en lugares repletos de gente, y en lugares donde sólo había unas cuantas personas; pero no, nunca puede ver uno sólo de sus pensamientos, lo que me hizo sentir frustración… ¿por qué, en todos mis años de vida, nunca me ha había sucedido algo así?

Después descubrí algo más. Sucedió una tarde, cuando su hermana estaba enferma en Netherfield. La Señorita Bella estaba sentada cerca de una ventana, y una ráfaga de aire entró a la habitación, llevando hasta a mí su aroma, el aroma de su sangre… pasó por mi garganta e inmediatamente comencé a sentir el ardor de la sed… creí que enloquecería. Nunca antes había percibido un aroma tan atrayente, tan seductor, el más delicioso… en mi mente comenzó a dibujarse grotescas escenas… de mis venenosos colmillos aferrados a su blanco, delicado, perfecto cuello… sentí como mi autocontrol se desvanecía… pero no podía hacerlo, no podía dañar a un ser humano… me puse de pie en un salto, derribando la silla, y salí tan rápido como pude de la habitación, y de la mansión.

Regresé por la noche, y noté que la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraban las Señoritas Swan estaba abierta. No resistí la tentación y me acerqué. Ambas hermanas estaban dormidas. Me atreví a entrar, sin respirar, después de todo no era vital para mí. Me acerqué a ella, a Bella, y la contemplé. Era hermosa, aunque no me había permitido notarlo antes. Comprendí porque Rosalie, que me sentía como propiedad suya, se sentía amenazada por ella. Su respiración acompasada elevaba y descendía su pecho. Lustrosos mechones de cabello caían con gracia alrededor de su rostro, y el retumbante sonido del palpitar de su corazón era muy audible para mí. Pero entonces, se removió en la silla, y sus ojos se movieron bajo sus párpados; por precaución, me moví hasta una esquina de la habitación que quedaba totalmente en penumbras. Pero sus ojos se abrieron, y tuve que escapar velozmente, no sin antes aspirar una profunda bocanada de su embriagador aroma.

Sentí ira contra mí, ira porque lo que acaba de hacer… pude estar a punto de matarla… era irresistible para mí… así que decidí alejarme por un tiempo, con la imagen de ella durmiendo grabada en mi mente. Decidí ir a buscar a Emmett, el sabría ayudarme, apoyarme. Así que me ausenté unos días. Cuando regresé, la Señorita Alice estaba al borde de la muerte… y tuvimos que ausentarnos…

Y ahora, me encontraba en Kent, visitando a mi tía, y a mi prometida, aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera conforme con el matrimonio arreglado. Y la Señorita Bella Swan también estaba aquí. Recordar su olor fue un nuevo reto para mí. En el tiempo que estuvimos alejados, había pensado en algunas ocasiones en ella, pero verla ahora, tenerla aquí físicamente, era otra cosa. Me molestó notar que yo parecía serle indiferente, y cuando trataba de hablar con ella, ambos éramos fríos y distantes. Pero aún la encontraba atractiva, aún me tentaba su sangre, aún mantenía conmigo aquella imagen de ella dormida. Me consolaba con contemplarla desde una distancia considerable. En una ocasión, tomé su mano, cuando la ayudé a subirse al carruaje. Era muy suave y cálida, y pude sentir el rítmico palpitar de su corazón bajo su piel, entre sus venas y arterias. Y recordé mi piel fría y dura, e imaginé que era mejor de este modo, tenía que resignarme a vivir así. Una conversación que escuché entre ella y la Señorita Mary Stanley, me confirmó la antipatía que Bella sentía hacía mí.

Ella evitaba Rosings, me di cuenta de eso, peo no quise aceptar que fuera debido a mí, imaginé que mi tía le molestaba. En una ocasión que paseaba por el bosque, me pareció percibir su aroma. Lo seguí, hasta que finalmente la encontré. Lloraba en silencio. Imaginé que sería respecto a algún familiar, y se lo pregunté, pero pareció molesta, así que me alejé.

Pero a partir de ese día, yo comencé a deambular por le bosque, siempre buscando su perfume, siempre siguiendo al estela que dejaba tras de sí, y cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaban, yo me disculpaba y me alejaba; hasta que me atreví a solicitarle autorización para acompañarla en sus paseos, para mi sorpresa, dijo que sí. Pero sólo tuve la oportunidad de acompañarla en pocas ocasiones, hasta que un día dejó de asistir. Alarmado, me precipité a Rosings, donde encontré a su primo, el Señor Newton. Le pregunté por ella y me dejo saber que no se encontraba bien de salud. Lo dejé hablando sólo y acudí presuroso a la rectoría. Y ahí estaba ella, perfectamente bien. Me retiré en seguida, meditando sobre eso. Tal vez ella me estaba evitando.

Más sin embargo, decidí alargar nuestra estadía en Hunsford, quería estar cerca de ella, mirarla por un poco más de tiempo, y luego marcharme, y evitar que nuestros caminos se volvieran a cruzar.

Pero, entonces, escuché los pensamientos de Emmett, sobre una conversación que había mantenido con ella. Me asombró, porque me pareció descubrir que tal vez habría una oportunidad de que Bella Swan no fuera indiferente respecto a mí. La idea se aferró en mi mente, y varias noches vagué fuera de su ventana, imaginando que ella se asomaba y me sonreía… hasta que finalmente, ayer, la encontré abierta, su ventana estaba abierta. Me aventuré una vez a entrar en su habitación, y la contemplé de nuevo mientras dormía. Y me quedé ahí, mirándola soñar, olvidándome de las horas y de la existencia de todo lo demás… hasta que de pronto, una palabra escapó de sus preciosos labios. '_Edward' _dijo. Me paralicé. Al principio creí que había despertado, pero mis ojos, capaces de ver tan bien en la oscuridad como durante el claro día, me dijeron que aún dormía. Entonces pensé que tal vez había escuchado mal. Acerqué más mi rostro al suyo, para comprobar que estuviera dormida una vez más, y sucedió de nuevo. '_Edward'. _Está vezsi estaba segura de haber escuchado mi nombre, mi nombre pronunciado por ella. No lo dijo con cariño, ni con dulzura, simplemente lo dijo, pero sentí como mi frío corazón se agitaba sin control dentro de mi marmóreo pecho. Dejé la habitación, sin darme cuenta apenas de lo que hacía, y me perdí en el bosque, hasta el amanecer. Sólo podía pensar en ella, y libraba una lucha interna. No podía permitirme amarla, la exponía demasiado, la arriesgaba a que terminara matándola; y no podría vivir con eso, ya no tendría sentido, me odiaría demasiado. Finalmente, unas horas después del amanecer, me sentí derrotado. Percibí su encantador aroma, y fue claro que lado había ganado.

Perseguí desesperadamente su olor, a través del bosque, por senderos y fuera de ellos, hasta que la encontré, sentada sobre una rama torcida. Me acerqué lentamente, pero ella me vio y se puso de pie. Hice uso de mi velocidad y llegué hasta ella en un segundo.

-Señorita Swan- le dije.

Pero ella me ignoró y continúo su camino. Me quedé plantado en mi sitio, viendo como se alejaba. Mi mente se puso en blanco. 'Es mejor así' fue lo único que se me ocurrió pensar. Pero casi al mismo tiempo, en respuesta, un sonoro 'No' emergió de las profundidades de mi cerebro. No, había llegado hasta aquí, me había rendido, tenía que continuar. Si ella me odiaba, tendría que escucharlo de sus labios.

Continué detrás de su tentadora esencia, aún sobre la lluvia, cuando comenzó a llover, era tan especial, que podía percibirla. La ví de nuevo, cuando se dirigía hasta un claro del bosque, donde una cúpula se eleva sobre varios pilares. Me apresuré a llegar hasta ahí antes que ella. Ella pasó frente a mí sin mirarme y se recargó contra una columna, cerrando los párpados sobre sus ojos castaños.

- No se preocupe por mí, ya pensaba retirarme- dije en voz alta.

- No tiene que hacerlo- me respondió, abriendo los ojos.

- Siento, sí antes… sí antes le ocasioné algún inconveniente o incomodidad, Señorita, yo sólo… sólo quería saber si su salud se encontraba mejor- dije, pues sentía la necesidad de disculparme y justificar mi comportamiento.

-Si, he estado mejor. Creo que fue algo pasajero, gracias- respondió ella.

No supe que más decir, así que nos quedamos en silencio. Me giré, para no incomodarla con mi mirada, simulando que contemplaba el paisaje. Continuaba lloviendo, seguramente sus ropas estarían tan mojadas como las mías. Con un repentino impulsó, decidí acercarme a ella. Ella me miró, sorprendida. Busqué su mirada y respiré profundamente.

-He luchado en vano, ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente. Me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma, Señorita Bella, y no puedo más- declaré, vertiendo el contenido de mi corazón con esas simples palabras, aceptando por fin que la amaba. Mi respiración se había agitado, cosa extraña en un ser como yo.

Ella enrojeció y sólo me miró. No pude contenerme más, y terminé por decirle todo lo que había pasado por mi cabeza la noche anterior, lo dije sinceramente, hablando con toda la sensibilidad que fue posible. Le hablé de todo, de todo, hasta de la diferencia que me había impedido reconocer el amor que le profesaba. Y me encontraba en tal grado de animación, que terminé proponiéndole matrimonio. Todo mi ser se tensó, con la expectativa de la respuesta. Esperaba, sinceramente que ella se sintiera como yo, que me amara aunque fuera un poco.

-Creo, Señor Cullen, que en estos casos se acostumbra a expresar cierta gratitud o agradecimiento por los sentimientos manifestados, aunque no puedan ser igualmente correspondidos. Es natural que se sienta está obligación, y si yo sintiese gratitud, no dudaría en darle las gracias. Pero no puedo; nunca he ambicionado su consideración, y usted me la ha otorgado muy en contra de su voluntad. Siento si le he ocasiono algún daño con esto, y espero que ese daño no dure mucho tiempo. Los mismos sentimientos que, según dice, le impidieron darme a conocer sus intenciones durante tanto tiempo, vencerán sin dificultad ese sufrimiento- fue su respuesta, respuesta que me desarmó, haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera, y que paralizara. Tal vez, tontamente, había estado seguro de que ella aceptaría. Si hubiera sido posible, me hubiera roto en pedazos. Mi mente, que poseía gran velocidad de pensamiento, evaluó todo lo que yo acababa de decir, buscando el error que me hubiera llevado a tal resultado.

- ¿Esa es toda la respuesta que voy a tener el honor de recibir? Permítame, entonces solicitar el motivo por el cual se me rechaza- le solicité, muy perturbado y decepcionado. Tenía que saber, tenía que comprender porqué, la única mujer que he logrado amar en mi insípida existencia, rechazaba los tiernos sentimientos que mi corazón habían alojado por primera vez.

Pero su respuesta sólo aumentó más mi confusión.

- En ese caso, yo, también, quisiera solicitar el motivo de que con tan escasa cortesía, insultándome y ofendiéndome, me diga usted que le gusto en contra de su voluntad y de su juicio. ¿Cree usted que, aún si hubiera existido un motivo que hiciera a mis sentimientos favorables hacia usted, me sintiera tentada de aceptar al hombre cuyo orgullo le impide relacionarse con seres 'inferiores' a su clase, ni aún cuando sea con el motivo de darle noticias de un familiar enfermo? Usted mismo lo ha dicho, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes-

Me quedé sin palabras, no imaginé ni quise dar una respuesta para semejante comentario.

-Me parece que poseo todas las razones del mundo para tener un mal concepto de usted. No hay nada que pueda justificar su altanero e injusto proceder. No se atreverá usted a negar esto. Pero lo felicito, porque ha revolucionado la manera en que se muestra el orgullo- en este punto la miré con más atención, intentando adivinar hacia donde se dirigía su acalorado discurso- Tal vez usted, su familia y sus amigos se sientan muy distintos a nosotros, con su palidez y sus rasgos perfectos, crean que es un requisito mostrar el orgullo a cada paso que dan. ¿O va a negar que no comer ni un solo bocado en los lugares a los que ha sido invitado, y frente a personas que no son "como usted", no es por orgullo? Y, cuando, como lo he visto hacer, evita salir al pueblo ¿no es para evitar mezclarse con "ese tipo de personas"? Y no cometa usted el error de creer que este comentario es sólo fruto de mi antipatía. No, no es así. Sabe bien, caballero, que incluso los habitantes de los alrededores de Derbyshire no tienen buena opinión sobre usted o su familia. Y no me atrevería a mencionar algo así sin fundamentos; el Señor Black ha hecho un comentario al respecto- dijo la Señorita Bella.

Mi mente analizó todo lo que esta dama acaba de decir, y una luz de comprensión me alcanzó. Rasgos perfectos, no comer, no salir al pueblo… el Señor Black… ¿sería posible que la Señorita Swan hubiera descubierto, nada más que mediante atando cabos de ideas sueltas, lo que yo era? Empero, seguía hablando de mi orgullo y atribuyendo a él algunas frases que yo había dicho. En estas frases no me refería a cuna o dinero, sino a _naturaleza._ Decidí que era importante averiguar que tanto sabía al respecto. Recordé que además de belleza, la mujer que amaba también poseía una aguda inteligencia.

-¿Ha dicho Señor Black?- dije enarcando una ceja- disculpe, pero ¿se refería al Señor Ephraim Black?-

Ella se tomó un momento antes de responder, como si mi pregunta la hubiera desconcertado.

- No. No tengo el gusto de conocer a ese Señor Black. Del Señor Black que yo hablaba era el Señor Jacob Black, y su padre, el Señor William Black- respondió.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Medité su respuesta. Tal vez no sabría nada sobre Ephraim, pero sin duda, su nieto y tataranieto le habrían dicho algo al respecto… pero era imposible, el tratado no sería violado jamás, ese fue el acuerdo, y la familia Black fue la que lo firmó. Así que después de todo, la Señorita Swan podría o no conocer la _verdad_, el _secreto, _lo pudo haber descubierto por sus propios medios. Salí de mis pensamientos y la observé. Casi en el mismo instante, la expresión de su rostro cambió, adquiriendo una intensidad asombrante. No hubiera necesitado poder leer su mente, ni siquiera que dijera lo que dijo a continuación; en ese momento lo supe, supe con total seguridad que ella lo sabía, y sólo me quedaba esperar el veredicto.

-Su piel es my pálida- comenzó a decir titubeante- y… fría, muy fría. Nunca come. Sus amigos y su familia tienen los mismos rasgos… perfectos. Sus ojos parecen cambiar de color… algunas veces son muy claros… y otras son oscuros…Y creo que su olor… despide usted… un aroma… muy agradable… Algunas veces, veo que se encuentra lejos, pero en seguida está cerca… como si… se moviera con mucha rapidez… Y… nunca sale a la luz del sol…- su respiración se agitó, y apartó su mirada de la mía.

Ya había pasado, ella había notado exactamente las cosas que revelaban mi condición. Respiré más libremente, por utilizar la expresión. Y estaba preparado, preparado para que ella se horrorizara y me señalara con el dedo, gritando al mismo tiempo el monstruo que yo era.

- ¿Qué es lo que cree saber, Señorita Bella?- dije en voz baja y calmada.

- Lo sé, Señor Cullen, conozco su secreto- respondió en voz apenas audible, aún para mi, y casi sentí como la sangre fluía con mayor rapidez dentro de sus venas.

Quise correr, decirle que ahora que lo sabía tenía que alejarse de mí, y de todos los que son como yo. Que corría peligro… pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que dijera que no le importaba, que ahora que lo sabía, que conocía los motivos de mi comportamiento, ella también podría amarme… Pero me quedé inmóvil como una estatua, tenía que escucharlo, escucharlo de sus labios del color del carmín, escucharle decir la clase de asesino a la que pertenecía.

- ¿Qué es lo que soy?- le pregunté en.

Ella me miró, como si no pudiera creer que le hiciera una pregunta como esa.

- El Señor Black los… los llama fríos- murmuró, desviando de nuevo la mirada.

- ¿Fríos? Supongo que tiene razón.- le respondí, deteniéndome a pensar un momento en el acertado sobrenombre. Pero yo no deseaba eso, yo aún necesitaba que lo dijera…- Pero usted conoce otro nombre, usted… usted lo sabe- hice un pausa - Dígalo, dígalo en voz alta-le exigí, mi cara tal vez luciría como una máscara de piedra, pero mi corazón emanaba tristeza… _esta existencia_ me impedía ser… feliz. Ella contuvo la respiración, pero finalmente lo dijo, lo dijo y atravesó mi ser, cual afilada espada.

- Vampiro- la palabra resonó en los alrededores, la lluvia había parado y no había ningún otro sonido en el verdor que nos rodeaba- Usted es un vampiro, Señor Cullen- agregó.

La espada entró y salió limpiamente de mi frío pecho, cuando vi que su expresión no era de espanto o asco, como yo hubiera esperado que fuera.

- ¿Y no está asustada?- la pregunta me salió casi sin pensarla.

- No, no lo estoy- dijo Bella después de un momento de reflexión- No creo que usted me haría daño-

Su respuesta elevadamente inesperada para mí, no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Porqué?-

- Supongo que… si usted hubiera deseado hacerme daño, ya lo hubiera hecho-

Otra respuesta sorprendente, y muy bien pensada. Pero está vez, me pareció imprudente; tal vez todavía esperaba que corriera y huyera, ahorrándome el dolor que me causaría saber que no me amaba por mi, no por lo que era.

- ¿Sabe de que me alimento, Señorita Swan?- le dije con amargura, intentando hacerla comprender.

- El Señor Black dijo que… que ustedes no eran como los otros…-

- No me ha respondido- interrumpí, molesto.

- De sangre- espetó finalmente, con un dejo de voz- pero el Señor Black.

- No importa lo que él Señor Black haya dicho. Es sangre, sin importar lo demás-

De nuevo, nos quedamos en silencio.

-Y usted, su sangre… tienen un olor muy particular, muy especial para mí… irresistible…- le dije, sin darme cuenta que las palabras salían de mi boca, y sin saber porque decía una confesión como aquella. Me sobresalté con tal declaración. Había dicho demasiado, había sido suficiente. Me alejaría de ella, tal como había pensado, y esperaría que ella creyera que esto había sido un mal sueño.

-En fin, lamento mucho haberla molestado de esta manera, pero no debe preocuparse, si así lo desea, no me volverá a ver- dije mientras me retiraba.

- ¿Se va? ¿Así sin más? ¡Sin decirme nada sobre Alice!- exclamó.

Me detuve. ¿Alice? Pensé con sorpresa. Tal vez ella esperaba alguna especie de información sobre ella, no se me había ocurrido pensarlo antes. Tal vez por eso yo le disgustaba tanto, ella me veía como la única fuente de información al respecto, y yo me había comportado terriblemente al no mencionarle una palabra al respecto… pero aún así, no podía hacerlo…

- No puedo decir nada al respecto, discúlpeme – fue todo lo que le dije, antes de continuar con mi camino.

**** * ****

_Tercera parte: último encuentro_

Así que me marché dejándola ahí sola. Me había forzado hasta el límite, había deseado que ella me amara tanto como yo la amaba a ella, pero no era posible. No era posible porque ella sentía que no conocía la verdad. Que había secretos en donde quiera que mirara. Y por que yo había sido egoísta e insensible. Me preocupe sólo por averiguar sus sentimientos sobre mí, olvidándome de sus otros sentimientos. No pude decirle ni tan solo una simple palabra de aliento sobre su hermana, sobre su adorada hermana. No puede hacerlo ni siquiera cuando ella me lo exigió, cuando la naturaleza era testigo de su reclamo, de su dolor. ¿Y por que no lo hice? Por cobarde, porque imaginé que si le revelaba esta otra verdad, ella me odiaría aún más, y eso no podría soportarlo; por que ella pensaría que fue mi culpa, y tendría razón. Porque, otra vez, me sentía como un asqueroso monstruo… La ira me invadió, y arranqué un árbol de tajo, lazándolo tan lejos de mí como me fue posible. Luego corrí, corrí a una velocidad de vértigo, durante varias horas. Más me detuve. Comprendí que no podía huir, de absolutamente nada. No podría reparar el daño hecho, pero podía hacer algo. La Señorita Swan quería conocimiento, y yo se lo podría otorgar. Le diría la verdad sobre Alice, tal vez la verdad aligeraría el dolor. Las consecuencias ya no eran importantes, si amaba a Bella, era ella la prioridad. Así que regresé, y comencé a escribir una larga carta.

En ella le explicaba todo, desde algunas cosas sobre mí, y sobre lo que era ser vampiro, una explicación detallada de las cosas que ella ya había notado. Y todo sobre Alice, sobre donde está, y sobre lo que pasó con ella…

Escribí, escribí hasta que el sol salió de nuevo, aprovechando que como vampiro no necesitaba dormir.

Y me apresuré a buscarla. Aún partiría ese mismo día, pero quería que Bella tuviera esa carta en su poder antes de hacerlo. Me imaginé que trataría de evitar ver mi partida. Fui al bosque, a buscarla, y rápidamente encontré su aroma. Comencé a llamarla por su nombre, aunque sabía que estaba lejos de ella. Corrí hasta donde estaba, temiendo que me escuchara y huyera. Sin embargo, se quedó donde estaba.

-Señorita Swan- la saludé al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia- esperaba verla hoy en Rosings.

- Lamento que hay creído eso- respondió fríamente.

- Me imaginé que estaría por aquí, disculpe si mis gritos al llamarla la asustaron, he venido corriendo tan rápido como me fue posible… tal vez he debido venir a caballo para…para… - al principio, utilicé el mismo tono frío de ella, pero terminé con preocupación mi frase, me sentía algo fuera de mi mismo, y no sé porque dije esa última parte.

- ¿Qué? ¿guardar las apariencias?- dijo ella con las cejas elevadas en un arco- ¿eso quiso decir?-

Guardé silencio. Por una vez más, quise tratar de leer su mente, de conocer exactamente que era lo que pensaba sobre mí.

- Sí, algo parecido es lo que tenía en mente, Señorita Swan, pero reconocer que usted lo ha expresado más claramente. Eso me lleva al motivo por el cual estoy aquí- respondí al cabo de un momento, cuando mi intento de ver sus pensamientos fracasó.

- No debe preocuparse por eso, no le revelaré a nadie… su verdadero yo- replicó con amargura. Su respuesta me tomó desprevenido, y se lo confesé.

- Sabe, Señorita Swan, usted nunca deja de sorprenderme. Como ya le dije en una ocasión anterior, me resulta muy difícil saber que es lo que piensa… aunque sería más adecuado decir que es imposible conocer lo que piensa… o por lo menos de la manera en que yo intento hacerlo-

Y ahora ella, era quien lucía sorprendida, y a pesar de todo, la situación me hizo sonreír.

- Una cosa que no logró descifrar. Puedo leer las mentes… si así se le puede llamar… cada mente, aún a una considerable distancia, puedo escuchar los pensamientos de una persona… pero la suya, Señorita Swan, la suya no. Es como un espacio en blanco. En una habitación repleta de personas, puedo escuchar sus cabezas repletas de pensamientos triviales... y luego… nada- le dije mirándola, cumpliendo con mi palabra, de revelarle todo aquello que quisiera saber, y aún más.

- ¿Hay… hay algo mal con mi cabeza?- me preguntó, dejándome atónito.

- Yo escucho los pensamientos, Señorita Swan, ¿y usted cree ser la que tiene algo mal?- no pude evitar sonreír- … creí que había descubierto más sobre mi…naturaleza-

-¿Acaso hay algo más que descubrir?- replicó molesta- suficiente es encontrarlo aquí hoy, aún cuando el día es soleado-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esperaba que me convirtiera en polvo?- dije disgustado- No, Señorita Swan, si eso espera, le digo que no pasará. No puedo, no podemos exponernos a la luz del sol… nos expondríamos a ser… notados-

- ¿Porqué?, yo no creo que nada seria más notorio que convertirse en un montón de cenizas frente a los ojos de una multitud-

-¿Quiere saber porque?- dije acercándome más a ella- ¿en verdad quiere saberlo?- deseé que su respuesta fuera afirmativa, fui egoísta una vez más, pero sólo una.

-Si- respondió instantáneamente.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza comenzó a girar en espiral, y me mente, usualmente calculadora y alerta, se volvió autista a todo lo demás. Casi sin pensarlo, la sujeté por la cintura y enredé sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sabía que era una falta, sabía que estaba atentando contra las reglas, todas, y sabía que después lo lamentaría, pero _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Comencé a correr, sin pensar que tal vez la velocidad a la que nos desplazábamos podría asustarla.

Llegamos hasta un claro del bosque, donde los rayos solares iluminaban con intensidad el espacio. Tal como yo lo quería. La dejé sobre una roca y comencé a quitarme el saco, mientras me dirigía a la luz.

Quería que ella no sólo comprendiera lo que yo era, sino que también lo viera, que pudiera ver con sus propios ojos en lo que yo me había convertido…

Cuando la luz comenzó a bañar mi piel, me di la vuelta hacia ella y observé con cuidado su reacción.

-¿Lo ve? ¿Sabe a que me refiero? ¿Comprende por que no puedo acercarme a la luz del sol? No lo puedo hacer, por más deseos que tenga…- exclamé, instándola a que no dejara de lado nada de la verdad, la verdad que yo me había propuesto a revelarle. Sin embargo, su rostro expresaba algo totalmente distinto a lo que yo esperaba.

- Pero, es… hermoso…su piel es hermosa… -dijo en voz baja.

Me molesté, no estaba viendo claramente el asunto, mi intención era que conociera todo sobre mí; y su respuesta, sólo me recordaba que esta hermosa piel era la máscara perfecta de la muerte.

-¿Hermosa? ¡Es la piel de un asesino! ¿Cree que me agrada ser lo que soy? ¿Esto? Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, los Black lo saben, ¿no se lo dijeron? Todo invita hacía mí, mi voz, mi cara, incluso mi olor… cómo si necesitara algo de eso, como si pudieran luchar contra mi… usted lo ha visto-

Sentía dolor e ira, nuevamente era un ser despreciable, mi propia boca había dejado eso en claro, ella y yo éramos diferentes… yo era un cazador y ella, ella era la presa…yo era peligroso, su sangre me tentaba a serlo… ¿Y qué esperaba revelándole todo? ¿Compasión? ¿Comprensión? Ya no lo sabía, no tenía sentido saberlo, sólo me alejaría de ella.

- Siento mucho haberla molestado, no… tenía la intención de hacer nada de esto… yo sólo quería darle esto- le dije tendiéndole la carta que había escrito, aquella que le revelaría la verdad sobre todo- sólo quería aclarar todo esto, me parece importante que conozca su contenido, y estoy seguro de que encontrará algo de su interés. Y ahora, disculpe que no la regrese al camino, pero me parece que ya me he propasado lo suficiente…- por último, lamenté que mi condición de caballero quedará manchada por esta acción, debía acompañarla de regreso, pero no podría hacerlo.

- Puedo encontrar el camino sin ayuda, Señor Cullen- me interrumpió, y comenzó a avanzar. No esperé a que se hubiera perdido de vista, y yo también me fui.

Cuando llegué a Rosings, mi tía exigió una explicación por mi conducta, pero no se la di. Emmett no me preguntó nada, como sabía que haría. Todo estaba listo para la partida, y al cabo de una media hora comprendimos el viaje.

Cuando pasamos frente a la rectoría, deseé que Bella Swan estuviera espiando tras de los cortinajes y me viera marchar, y que su corazón contuviera un suspiro; mas, ella, ahora sólo podría odiarme, si ya había leído la carta. Y sentí la necesidad de estar ahí, a su lado, cuando ella leyera mis palabras, cuando cada línea abriera un herida, que se recargara en mi hombro, de enjugar sus lágrimas, de besar tiernamente su frente, de que su dolor fuera mi dolor…Con resignación y amargura, recordé que esa mañana, en el bosque, sería la última vez que la vería. _Para siempre_.

**¿Sabías que cosas maravillosas suceden cuando presionas el botón verde que está aquí abajito? Si! me haces sonreír! Deja tu review, dime que opinas de esta historia! Entonces****? Vas a dejar un review? Sabía que dirías que si!**


	29. Chapter 28: Alice, Alice

**Hi ya!!! Nuevos capítulos! Uhu!! Si estaban esperando ansiosamente por confirmar sus sospechas sobre lo que ha sucedido con Alice, no esperen más! Están en el lugar indicado! Y recuerden dejar sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y todo lo que deseen, ok?**

**Disclaimer: pues Meyer y Austen reconocerían lo que en esta historia es suyo, y ustedes también (Edward sigue siendo tan mio como siempre)**

**Dedicatoria: Hey Maria Alice Cullen! Te dedico este capítulo, hermanita, por fin se habla de tu tocaya! :D**

Capítulo 28

Alice, Alice

La hoja de papel doblada y sellada aún estaba en mi mano. Se había humedecido, pero cuando llegué a la rectoría y me encerré en mi habitación, comprobé que aún era legible.

Antes de comenzar a leer, su contenido, me detuve en mi nombre, escrito en el exterior. _Señorita Bella Swan, _estaba trazado con una pulcra y elegante caligrafía, la propia del Señor Cullen. Me sentía indecisa respecto a la carta, por una parte, moría de curiosidad por conocer lo que decía, pero por otra, no sabía que podía encontrar…

Me dediqué a mirarla, sin atreverme a abrirla. Toqué la campanilla e hice que una criada me trajera una taza de té. Comencé a beberla lentamente, tomándome mi tiempo en cada sorbo. Finalmente, los restos de té en la taza se enfriaron.

Entonces, tomé la carta, y con dedos temblorosos comencé a abrirla. Eran tres hojas de papel amarillento, llenas por los dos lados, con aquellos caracteres fluidos y exquisitos. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor frecuencia, y sentía los latidos dentro de mi cabeza. Busqué la primera página, y, tomando una bocanada de aire, comencé a leerla… y seguí leyendo, frase tras frase, página tras página, absorta completamente en mi tarea, sin percatarme de nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor…

Hasta que la tarde comenzó a caer, y me sorprendió aún sentada en la misma silla, mirando al vacío, y la mano derecha todavía extendida como si sostuviera aún aquella última hoja, que ahora se encontraba sobre el piso. Pero cuando el último rayo de sol murió en el horizonte, volví a ser dueña de mi persona.

Me di cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba, ahí inmóvil, y me puse de pie. Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí, una corriente de aire entró y llenó toda la habitación. Miré las estrellas, y comencé a pensar en todo aquello que acaba de leer.

No podría, por más grande que fuera mi empeño, recordar exactamente las palabras que el Señor Cullen plasmó sobre el papel, pero hay unas que si logré memorizar. Después de todo, conocimiento, conocimiento era todo lo que yo había aclamado en los últimos meses, y conocimiento era finalmente lo que había obtenido, para bien o para mal.

Porque el Señor Edward Cullen reveló todo, todo lo que fue capaz de revelar. Todo sobre él, sobre lo que significaba ser vampiro, sobre la fuerza sobrenatural, la velocidad, el atractivo extraordinario, el color de sus ojos –claros cuando se han alimentado, oscuros cuando no la han hecho-, la dureza y frialdad de su piel, la inmortalidad; y su historia, su propia historia… y todo sobre…Alice…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y una a una resbalaron por mis mejillas, hasta que no pude reprimirlas más, y simplemente dejé que corrieran. Abracé mi pecho con mis brazos, y me dejé caer sentada sobre el piso.

La carta había sido, en varias maneras, impactante. "No es mi intención causarle más molestias y daño del que ya he causado, siéntase libre de arrojar estas páginas al fuego tan pronto como desee hacerlo, e imagine que yo ardo también, a su lado, hasta reducirme a cenizas. Pero antes, tan sólo le pidió que lea lo suficiente como para comprender mi arrepentimiento sincero, y el profundo dolor que me causa conocer los sentimientos que ha guardado contra mí. Aquellos sentimientos que por mi parte yo expresé, no fueron otros que los que mi corazón albergaba en ese momento. Hay amor en mi, tal como le dije ayer, usted penetró poco a poco en mi frío y duro corazón de vampiro inconforme con su propio naturaleza. Yo creía que ser un monstruo no me daba derecho de amar, que no podía permitirme exponer a una persona a que perdiera el control. Pero amarla finalmente, me hizo creer que había esperanza. Y fui un tonto al creerlo, ahora lo veo; ya no debe preocuparse, porque jamás la volveré a molestar…"

Sus sentimientos eran sinceros, hasta el momento que los leí me di cuenta de eso, y tal vez yo me había equivocado… pero no podía pensar en eso, no ahora… otro nombre recurría a mi mente.

'Alice, Alice, querida Alice', pensaba tras cada nueva lágrima. Recordaba otras palabras que el Señor Cullen había escrito: "me he comportado terriblemente, lo sé, terrible y egoístamente. Tarde me he percatado de esto, demasiado tarde he comprendido que todo lo que usted desea es conocimiento, y conocimiento es lo que le proporcionaré…"

Si, había sido tarde, tal vez, pero no demasiado tarde… había cosas que no ya no se podían cambiar, pero en mi pecho el aire había comenzado a circular más libremente, ahora que sabía que todo era diferente… que Alice no era la misma…

"No me honra como caballero, y mucho menos me complace, informarle algunas cosas en particular sobre su hermana", decía él varios párrafos después, "no hubiera sido mi deseo que usted se enterara de tales cosas, no por este medio, más imagino que no existe forma alguna que sea conveniente. Las noticias sobre ella no han sido suficientes ni adecuadas, un modo grosero de proceder hacia ustedes, hacia usted. Creerá, tal vez, que no me corresponde a mí hablar sobre este tema, pero cuando haya terminado de leer estas páginas, podrá ver que mi participación fue más relevante de lo que supone. No deseo que mi culpa sea minimizada, y si al final, cuando haya leído la última palabra, decide usted que merezco ser odiado, lo aceptaré con gusto, no puedo esperar menos.

Mía fue la idea de alejarla de su hermana, mía fue la idea de ocultarles información… y mía fue la idea de su… fin.

Aquella noche, cuando el médico realizó el diagnóstico, no le fue dicha toda la verdad. Su hermana se encontraba muy enferma, pero no mejoraría nunca, el diagnóstico fue fatal. Jasper no quiso decírselo, porque no quería hacerla sufrir. Y yo también la vi sufrir, señorita, y cuando esta noticia llegó hasta a mí, no permití que él se lo dijera. Por que algo dentro de mi no quería verla sufrir, pero no supe reconocerlo. Y entonces sugerí aquella maldita idea. Pensé que lo hacía por Jasper, realmente se había enamorado de la Señorita Alice, y yo quería que él no sufriera, como yo lo hice siempre en silencio, ahora que había encontrado ese sentimiento. Y planeamos todo, alejarla a usted para poder llevarla lejos, donde nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Fuimos a Londres, es cierto, porque el clima nos permite movernos más libremente. Y llamé a mi padre. Decidí intentarlo todo, antes de dar ese último paso, quise buscar todas las alternativas; pero su diagnóstico fue el mismo, y sólo quedaba una opción. No me atrevía a pedírselo, pero entonces pensé en usted. Si había algo que hiciera que Alice se pudiera estar a su lado, aunque fuera con limitaciones, yo estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme. Supongo que el amor comenzaba a brotar, a nacer en mí, pero no me di cuenta. Carlisle me instó a que lo pensara, lo hice, y le pedí que continuara…"

Al llegar a este punto, no logro recordar más palabras de él. Alice seguía viva, y podríamos estar juntas, hasta el _final, _pero ya no sería la misma Alice de mejillas sonrojadas… sería más hermosa aún, y tendría que llevar una vida _diferente_… la muerte había sido burlada, bajo un costo terrible, y ahora y para siempre, Alice sería un… _vampiro._


	30. Chapter 29: Horizonte de Esperanza

Capítulo 29

Horizontes de esperanza

Aún así, no odiaba al Señor Cullen. No, no podría hacerlo. Aún si antes me disgustaba su sola presencia, eso había quedado atrás. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido, ahora sabía demasiado. Yo también había sido cruel y egoísta con el Señor Cullen. Para mí, no era más que un ser orgulloso, egoísta y misterioso. Jamás consideré la posibilidad de que él también estuviera sufriendo. Y le dije cosas horribles, ayer y hoy en el bosque, lo hice sentir como un monstruo. Como el ser despreciable que él creía que era, sólo por ser un vampiro. ¿Tenía él la culpa de que la naturaleza hubiera creado seres como ese? No, pero él no aceptaba ser un _asesino. _Había llevado una existencia desdichada durante un largo tiempo, y ahora, además, se sentía culpable, culpable de la nueva naturaleza de Alice. Pero yo no lo culpaba. Al contrario, debía agradecérselo, debía agradecerle por su sacrificio; porque sabía que había sido muy difícil permitir que una persona llevara la misma existencia a la que él se sentía condenado. Pero yo no creía nada de esto.

Incluso, aunque Alice hubiera dejado de ser humana, no podía reprochárselo, porque aún estaba viva. Y él lo había hecho sólo por… mí, por que yo fuera… feliz. Él no era un monstruo, yo no lo creía así. Me había devuelto a Alice, y un monstruo no lo hubiera hecho. Y ahora, la esperanza de volver a verla se encendió en mi pecho. Y no me importaba si Alice no podría volver a salir al sol, o si yo fuera un alimento potencial para ella, eso no cambiaba nada, aún éramos hermanas, aún la vería como aquella niña de mis recuerdos.

Ahora, debía encontrarla, debía escribir al Señor Hale y exigirles que me permitieran verla. Debíamos estar juntas, debía decirle que no me importaba lo que ahora fuera. Yo sabía que no me haría daño, como los Hale, el padre del Señor Cullen y el propio Señor Cullen temían. Alice jamás lo haría, era el alma más bondadosa que había conocido, nadie era tan bueno como Alice, jamás me lastimaría.

"La razón por la que la hemos mantenido alejada de su hermana, no es otra que la precaución. Un nuevo vampiro siempre encuentra difícil adaptarse a su nueva vida, y, aunque su hermana ha sido enseñada a llevar la misma dieta rigurosa que nosotros, podría atacarla. Era necesario esperar…" había escrito también el Señor Cullen.

Pero ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, estaba segura de eso. Y además, Alice no podría lastimarme. Estos pensamientos me devolvieron la fuerza y el ánimo, y me puse de nuevo en pie.

Me dirigí hacia la mesilla donde había dejado la carta y la tomé para regresarla al sobre; pero cuando la estaba doblando, la última línea saltó a la vista: "Por último, quiero reiterarle mi promesa de que esta sea la última vez de que usted se vea en la penosa necesidad de verme. Fue un placer conocerla, Señorita Isabella Swan, me marcharé, pero mi corazón se quedará a su lado."

Sentí un extraño vacío dentro de mí. Aún cuando la certeza de que podría volverá ver a Alice era la principal idea dentro de mi mente y mi corazón, deseé que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, y que quizás, entre dulces ensoñaciones, el Señor Cullen y yo nos hubiéramos amado.

Más ahora era tarde, yo lo había decepcionado terriblemente, y ahora se había marchado; cumpliría su promesa, era un caballero y lo haría, aún cuando yo no la hubiera aceptado. Yo debí seguir adelante, Alice sería de nuevo mi mayor preocupación, y sólo me interesaría por conseguir reunirme con ella y nada más.

Finalmente me sentí muy cansada. Sentía como si en un solo día hubiera pasado por todos los estados de ánimo, por todas las emociones posibles. Estaba exhausta, y tenía la sensación de que mi cabeza era muy pesada. Me fui a la cama, y antes de quedarme dormida, le dediqué un último pensamiento a Alice: 'Nos veremos pronto, estaremos juntas, Alice, y nadie nos separará' susurré en medio del silencio de la noche.

Al día siguiente, le comuniqué a Jessica mi deseo de regresar a Longburn, era el primer paso en el camino hacía Alice. Ella pareció sorprendida, y no dudo en interrogarme, una mal hábito adquirido de su nuevo esposo.

-¿A Longburn? Pero, querida, ¡aún no has pasado el tiempo suficiente a mi lado! Papá y Mary regresarán en unas pocas semanas, ¿porqué no los esperas?- me dijo ella.

- Eres muy amable- dije forzadamente- pero en verdad preferiría regresar mañana mismo a casa, no creí que la duración de esta visita fuera tan larga, y me preocupa que mi madre caiga enferma, ya sabes Jessica que Alice está también ausente, y sus frágiles nervios con seguridad estarán totalmente destrozados-

- ¡Eso sería algo terrible! ¡Espero que no sea ese el caso!- exclamó fingidamente afligida- ¡Y pensar que está repentina decisión tuya tenía algo que ver con la reciente partida del sobrino de Lady De Denali!- agregó inocentemente.

La miré molesta, preguntándome que la había llevado a decir aquello. La Señora Newton podía tener muchos defectos, como haberse casado con el Señor Newton, pero las insinuaciones con fines de chismorreo no eran algo propio en ella.

-En ese caso, me alegro poder ayudarte a desechar por completo tus sospechas. No me marcho porque el Señor Cullen también lo haya hecho, nada relacionado con él me conduciría a tomar una decisión como esa- dije con firmeza, pero un rubor acusador cubrió mis mejillas- Tal como lo acabo de decir, es mi madre la única causa de mi actuar-

-¿El Señor Cullen? Yo hablaba del Señor Emmett, Bella, no se porque has pensado que me refería al Señor Edward Cullen –dijo, haciendo que el rubor se intensificara- Pero por favor discúlpame, me pareció que tu y el Señor Emmett sostenían amenas conversaciones, y que tal vez te sentirías aburrida sin ellas, no era mi intención causarte algún sinsabor-

-Ambos podrían ser identificados como 'Señor Cullen', ambos tienen el mismo apellido, y yo también hablaba del Señor Emmett- respondí torpemente, sintiendo deseos de abandonar la habitación.

-Está bien. Y si aún es tu deseo marcharte mañana mismo, te aseguro que el Señor Newton te proporcionará todas las facilidades para llevar a cabo tus planes. En este mismo instante iré a hablar con él- me dijo, saliendo del salón.

Afortunadamente, el Señor Newton se encontraba de excelente humor debido a que sus flores se encontraban creciendo rápidamente, y no puso objeción alguna en contra de mi partida, y todos los arreglos estuvieron hechos para que yo partiera a la mañana siguiente. Solamente, mi 'adorado' primo insistió en que tenía que ir a visitar a Lady Irina De Denali para despedirme de ella, y acepté, contenta de que fuera la única objeción.

Así que, esa tarde acudimos todos a Rosings. Lady Irina, como siempre, se dedicó a hablar de si misma. Por mi parte, me pareció que era la primera vez que veía a esta dama; tener la certeza de que los vampiros realmente existían, era como abrir los ojos. Lady Irina era también uno de ellos, y así debían su hija y la dama de compañía. Sus ojos tenían un color claro, 'ha comido', pensé.

Después me dediqué a observar a su hija. La Señorita Tanya tenía la belleza propia de estas criaturas, como ya lo he dicho; palabras escritas por el Señor Cullen acudieron presurosas a mi mente: "Hubo algo que no fue aclarado, en aquella escena lluviosa, y aunque a usted no le haya interesado este punto, me parece necesario hacerlo. La Señorita Tanya y yo no estamos comprometidos, desde hace ya un par de semanas. Cuando vine aquí, sabía que mi tía trataría de apresurar nuevamente nuestro casamiento, así que cuanto antes le comuniqué mis intenciones de romper el compromiso. A ella, claro está, le disgustó enormemente. A mi nunca me agradó que Esme hubiera aceptado este ofrecimiento, más mi madre me autorizó a hacer esto. Y, por supuesto, le pedí su opinión a la Señorita De Denali; me alegró saber que a ella tampoco le satisfacía nuestro compromiso, aunque tampoco pareció muy contenta de este cambio… En fin, sólo quería comunicarle esta situación, para que usted no viva en el error de que un hombre se ha atrevido a pedirle matrimonio estando comprometido con anterioridad, además de ser un vampiro…"

Si, su compromiso fue algo en lo que no había pensado, y a decir verdad, poco me hubiera importado que estuviera casado, aún así no lo habría aceptado… ¿o sí?... Me pregunté como el Señor Cullen podía haber rehusado a casarse con la hija de Su Señoría, no sólo por el compromiso previo y los lazos de sangre –sonreí irónicamente en mi mente-, sino porque era una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto. En otro tiempo, hubiera creído que esa decisión se debía al triunfo de los persistentes encantos de la Señorita Hale, pero ahora, sabía que no era así…

-¿Y a que debemos esta repentina partida, Señorita Swan?- la Señorita Tanya se había acercado a mí y me dirigía la palabra, me sobresalté, por que no la había visto acercarse.

-No… no es tan repentino, Señorita Denali… en realidad ya… ya estaba planeando regresar a casa… sólo estaba esperando el momento… uhm… oportuno- le dije, tratando de formular una respuesta convincente.

-¿Y le parece que el momento más oportuno es justo después de la partida de mis primos?- me preguntó con cierta expresión en su rostro.

- No, no me refería a eso…- dije cohibida de repente.

Nunca antes había conversado con ella, y sólo en algunas ocasiones la había escuchado hablar, pero si se comportaba como ahora lo estaba haciendo, prefería que siguiera en silencio.

-¿Tuvo el placer de despedirse del Señor Cullen antes de su partida? No recuerdo haberla visto aquí ayer-

-S…si, lo… encontré en el bosque… y pues… nos despedimos- me comencé a sentir un poco rara, como si tuviera deseos de contarle todo lo sucedido en ese encuentro a ella, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no quería hacerlo… tal vez madre e hija tenían en común más cosas de lo que a simple vista se podía ver…

- ¡Qué extraño es eso! Sobre todo considerando que Emmett estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de mi madre…-

Sentí confusión. ¡Oh vamos! ¡Esto no me podía pasar dos veces en un mismo día! ¡Era demasiado! ¿Cómo era posible que en dos ocasiones diferentes haya asumido que era del Señor Edward de quien se hablaba?¿Y porque, cuando menos quisiera hablar y pensar sobre este caballero, siempre es el tema de conversación electo?

-Oh, ya veo que se refería a Edward- dijo al ver mi expresión- no debe preocuparse, siempre suceden este tipo de confusiones… Pero así que estaba en el bosque… me pregunto que habrá hecho en ese lugar…- me miró fijamente a los ojos, y percibí de nuevo esa sensación de antes, de querer contarle todo… me pregunté si ella, como el Señor Edward, no tendría algún don especial…

- Lamento no poder ayudarle en eso, pero tampoco lo sé. Y aunque lo supiera, me parece que a él le correspondería contestar esa pregunta, ¿no lo cree usted así?- le dije, volviendo a tener el control sobre mi misma.

- Tiene usted toda la razón. Le preguntaré en la próxima carta que escriba. Es sólo que me pareció extraña su ausencia prolongada desde el día anterior-

-¿La mía? ¿Mi ausencia?- me pareció desconcertante que ella supiera que yo había estado ausente en ese tiempo.

-No, no hablaba de usted. Me refería a Edward. Pero resultaría muy curioso que ustedes dos se hubieran encontrado por casualidad, ¿no lo cree?- agregó con una mirada un tanto maliciosa.

Bromas crueles del destino: 3, yo: 0. Marcador final. Destino gana. Increíble, había sucedido de nuevo. Y, además, tuve la terrible sospecha de que la Señorita Tanya a su vez sospechaba de lo sucedido entre el Señor Cullen y yo, y que esto le desagradaba.

Después de esa conversación, la Señorita Tanya se alejó de mi, y a los pocos mi nos retiramos a la Rectoría. Esa noche, me fui a la cama con la alegre ilusión de volver a estar cerca de Alice, y volver a Longburn me producía la sensación de que el reencuentro sería inevitable.

"**Pss, pss! Soy el botoncito verde de aquí abajo! No te vayas sin dar un click sobre mi! Si? Por favor! Por fis, por fis!" **


	31. Chapter 30: En Casa

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus amables comentarios! Ustedes me alientan a seguir escribiendo está historia! Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero otra vez llegó la temporada de exámenes, y los maestros son unos tiranos! **

**Disclaimer: todo el crédito a Stephenie Meyer y a Jane Austen (Eward sigue siendo mio!)**

**Y como ya los hice esperar demasiado, a leer**

Capítulo 30

En casa

-¡Bella! ¡Oh querida, has vuelto a casa! ¡Mis pobres nervios estaban sufriendo con la espera!- exclamó mi madre corriendo hacia el carruaje, apenas llegaba a los terrenos de Longburn. Apenas escuché la mención de los nervios, supe que verdaderamente había llegado a casa. Sonreí.

-Bienvenida a casa, hija- me dijo mi padre, cuando entré en el salón, con un cálido abrazo y un beso sobre la frente.

- Gracias papá, te extrañé- le respondí yo. Miré a mi alrededor. El ambiente no había cambiado mucho desde mi partida, la casa aún tenía ese aire triste, ese vacio que la ausencia de un ser querido suele dejar.

- Ya esperábamos tu llegada- declaró mi padre, alejando mis pensamientos.

-¿Me esperaban?- pregunté, asombrada, porque había salido de la Rectoría olvidando por completo avisar a mis padres que regresaba, y sólo cuando ya había recorrido la mitad del trayecto, había notado esta falta.

-Oh si, Bella. El Señor Hale ha enviado una muy atenta carta, en donde nos comunica tu regreso, y la recuperación de Alice- dijo mi madre, casi dando saltitos de emoción.

- ¿Ha escrito el Señor Hale?- mi voz reflejó perplejidad, sólo sobre la carta, claro… aunque no sabía si era totalmente correcto decir que Alice se había "recuperado"…

- Si, ¿pero porque haces esa cara? Él aseguró que tu ya sabías sobre esto, porque el Señor Cullen en persona había tenido el gesto de comunicártelo cuando se encontraron en casa de Su Señoría Lady Irina De Denali – respondió mi madre, con un rimbombante tono de voz al pronunciar el nombre de la dueña de Rosings- ¿No es maravilloso? Alice regresará a Hertfordshire.

-¿Alice en Hertfordshire?- la conmoción hizo que mi voz sonara chillante, no comprendía como podía ser cierto todo lo que mi madre decía.

- ¡Por Dios niña! ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo hoy? Pareciera que intentas tomarme le pelo. Pero, ¿cuál, sino, sería el motivo de que regreses a aquí? El Señor Hale lo dice en su carta- dijo molesta mamá- ¿acaso encuentras divertido responder a una pregunta con otra?-

Papá veía con diversión la escena que tenía lugar entre mamá y yo. Salió un momento de la habitación, y cuando regresó, me tendió un pedazo de papel.

- Espera un momento, querida, no te alteres así que tus nervios no lo resistirían, y tampoco los míos. Aquí está la famosa carta, hija. Tienes suerte de que aún sea legible. Tu madre ha vertido tantas lágrimas sobre ella, que sería un milagro si aún el papel se hubiera salvado, no digamos de lo que en ella está escrito. Tal vez debas echarle un vistazo, para que recuerdes todo lo que tú ya debes saber, y dejes de destrozar los sensibles nervios de tu madre. Nunca está de más refrescar la memoria, o poner nuevos recuerdos en ella, según sea el caso- dijo con una suspicaz mirada. En ocasiones, tenía la sensación de que papá comprendía más de lo que aparentaba… y por un minuto me pregunté si él sospecharía algo sobre Alice…

Tomé el papel. En efecto, provenía del Señor Hale, y este contaba una historia muy curiosa. Alice, increíblemente y contra todo pronóstico médico, se había despertado con perfecto estado de salud una soleada mañana, según escribía este caballero. Sin embargo, aún había peligro de que la mordaz enfermedad que nos había causado innumerables sufrimientos volviera con más intensidad, siendo imposible de erradicar en esta nueva ocasión. Pero, sabiendo que la familia de Alice estaría encantada de tenerla de vuelta a su lado, habían decido acercarla a nosotros, continuando bajo estrictos cuidados médicos… en Netherfield. Y yo, tan pronto como me había enterado de todo esto, había decidido volver en el acto a Longburn, dejando para él la tarea de comunicar a mis padres mi pronto regreso a casa. Sonreí para mis adentros, pero sólo un momento.

Esta era una historia perfectamente ideada, con seguridad, no habría ni un solo detalle que hubieran pasado por alto, incluso, se veía claramente que daban por hecho mi apoyo a sus planes. Pero aún quedaba algo sin resolver, y me hacía sentir enorme curiosidad: ¿cómo supo, el Señor Hale, que regresaría a casa? Era imposible que Lady Irina les comunicara algo, no era el tipo de persona que lo haría, y aún así, el correo habría tardado en llegar a su destino tanto como mi viaje había durado, y la carta que acaba de leer había llegado un día antes de mi misma… Y, si suficiente misterioso era que el Señor Hale tuviera conocimiento de que yo regresaba a casa, al parecer antes de que yo misma lo supiera, empeoraba cuando pensaba en que yo había decido volver para comenzar la búsqueda de mi hermana, y ahora acaba de enterarme que pronto estaría aquí; casi podría asegurar que él también se había anticipado a esto. Pero por el momento debía dejar de lado todas las interrogantes que se formulaban dentro de mi cabeza, antes de que mamá comenzara a sospechar algo.

-Oh sí, esto resume perfectamente todo lo sucedido – dije, imaginando que lo mejor era seguir con esta… versión alternativa de los hechos, tal como ellos lo habían planeado- no sé que me pasó, quizás sea sólo el cansancio del viaje-

- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Mañana Alice estará aquí!- exclamó mamá emocionada, mientras yo le regresaba la carta a mi padre.

-¿Mañana?- pregunté, más sorprendida que las veces anteriores, no recordaba haber leído esa parte -quiero decir, que tal vez si las condiciones son… favorables… logren llegar hoy mismo, por la noche…- agregué, intentando componer mi respuesta, cuando mamá me miró de nuevo molesta.

'Mañana' repetí en mi mente, varias veces. ¿Sería posible que tal cosa fuera verdad? No había tenido que vagar por tierras desconocidas buscando a alguien que hubiera visto a Alice, como yo imaginaba que tendría que hacer. No. Sólo tendría que esperar algunas horas… y vería a… la nueva Alice. Sentí un cosquilleo en el pecho, tan pronto como este pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza.

Pero mamá decidió dejar ese tema, creyendo, seguramente, que yo no tenía remedio.

- Dime, Bella, ¿es muy grande Rosings?- me preguntó ella, al mismo tiempo que el servicio de té era traído por una sirvienta.

Me pareció increíble que ella pudiera cambiar tan fácilmente el tema de conversación, y dirigirlo hacia algo tan insignificante como eso. Pero contesté todas las preguntas que me hizo sobre eso, y vaya que fueron numerosas. No quiso perderse nada, y paso desde preguntarme de que color creía yo que fuera el tapiz de la habitación de los sirvientes, hasta Si Su Señoría se sentaba del lado derecho o izquierdo del sofá. Sólo le faltó preguntarme en cuantos sorbos terminaba Lady Irina su té, para que yo hubiera completado una descripción minuciosa de su vida.

Cuando el interrogatorio terminó, finalmente subí a mi habitación. Mi equipaje había sido subido por un criado, y decidí comenzar a desempacar, sintiéndome aliviada de estar finalmente en casa, en mi propia habitación. La perspectiva de la pronta llegada de Alice no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza, como también lo hacían los pensamientos sobre los posibles planes de los Hale.

¿Qué pretendían con esto? Alice ahora era un vampiro, y no había forma de que ellos ignoraran que yo ya sabía esto, como también sabía que ellos lo eran. El Señor Cullen debía haberles contado algo al respecto –esperaba que no todo, como mi rechazo- y ellos debían estar actuando de acuerdo a esto. ¿Pero, no había escrito el Señor Cullen, en aquella primera y última pieza de correspondencia, que los vampiros 'nuevos' eran peligrosos? Recordaba estas palabras, como una de las razones que justifican que hayan mantenido a Alice tan alejada. Pero yo sabía que Alice no me haría daño… como tampoco lo había hecho el Señor Cullen. Si Alice estaba siguiendo la dieta _vegetariana, _sería aún más fácil que me permitieran acercarme a ella.

¿Pero, porque ahora? ¿Por qué habían cambiado tan rápido de parecer? Todo me hacía imaginar que, con anterioridad, no tenían intenciones de dejarnos volver a ver a Alice nunca, valiéndose de falsas palabras e inverosímiles tiempos de espera, con la esperanza de que poco a poco nos olvidáramos de ella. Esto lo podía comprender, podía entender que encontrarnos con Alice, con su nueva apariencia y sus nuevos 'hábitos', sería para ellos como exponerse a que su _secreto_ fuera revelado. Pero no tenía sentido que hicieran lo contrario, que trajeran a Alice para que nos reencontráramos con ella.

Aunque por una parte, estaban seguros de que yo no revelaría nada, no podían decir lo mismo de mis padres, mi madre notaría incluso si un mechón del cabello de mi hermana estaba más corto de lo usual. Y sería ridículo que para evitar un desastre, no les permitieran ver a Alice bajo un pretexto increíble, como que la enfermedad de ella le ocasionaba una rara afección en la piel, y se desgastaba cuando alguien la miraba.

Y si por suerte pasaban esta primera prueba, ninguno de mis padres notaba algo, ¿Qué pasaría dentro de algunos años? Los vampiros no envejecen, había sido otras de las revelaciones del Señor Cullen. Entonces, ¿en realidad ellos creerían que para nadie sería extraño que 20 años después Alice luciera igual de radiante como cuando tenía menos de 20 primaveras? Tal vez sería buen momento para que se comenzaran a arrepentirse de haber convertido a una chica cuya familia, desafortunadamente, no estaba compuesta exclusivamente por personas invidentes.

Entonces: ¿qué era lo que realmente planeaban?


	32. Chapter 31: Retraso

Capítulo 31

Retraso

Cuando abrí los ojos, al día siguiente, apenas había comenzado a amanecer. Me senté sobre mi cama y comencé a pensar en la llegada de Alice. Aún siendo su hermana menor -y ella se preocupaba siempre por mi, siempre era buena- era yo quien actuaba sobreprotectoramente. Después de todo, la diferencia de edades entre ella y yo era de sólo un año.

De repente, algo que estaba sobre mi cama atrajo mi atención. Era un pliego de papel doblado. Lo tomé y lo abrí; había algo escrito, y, con la poca luz que había, me pareció reconocer la letra del Señor Hale. Pensé que había olvidado regresarle ayer la carta a papá, cuando enseguida creí leer mi nombre en el encabezado. Intrigada, encendí una lámpara para leerla. En efecto, estaba dirigida hacía mí, y el Señor Hale la había escrito, decía así:

"_Señorita Swan:_

_Espero que no haya tenido contratiempos en su viaje. Debo disculparme por las libertades que me he tomado. Una fuente confiable nos informó de su próxima partida, y yo supuse, que con lo prisas y la precipitación, no tendría tiempo de informar a su familia. Como feliz coincidencia, ya planeábamos el viaje a Netherfield, y decidimos adelantarlo, para que usted tuviera la oportunidad de estar cerca de su hermana. Como seguro lo habrá imaginado, estamos al corriente de ciertas cosas que fueron reveladas recientemente a usted. Esto nos ha motivado a hacer, nosotros también, un pequeño viaje. Ahora, será necesario que me disculpe nuevamente. Hemos dicho que hoy mismo estaríamos en Hertfordshire, y así lo haremos. El problema radica en que aparentaremos que no lo hemos hecho. Las razones, no se las puedo revelar ahora, porque esta carta debe ser corta. Por último, quiero pedirle que no intente buscar a Alice, no acuda aún a Netherfield, yo le dejaré saber cuando pueda hacerlo. Por favor, disculpe esta dolorosa petición, no pasará mucho tiempo para que me comunique de nuevo con usted._

_A su servicio, Jasper Hale. _

_P.D. A continuación adjunto algunas líneas que su hermana insistió en escribir para usted._

_¡Oh querida! Mi corazón se siente feliz al saber que pronto volveremos a estar juntas. No debes desesperarte, el Señor Hale ha dicho que será pronto y confío en él. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy con ellos, y también con el Señor Cullen. Todos se han comportado maravillosamente conmigo. Yo creo que estoy lista… ahora debo despedirme, porque el mensajero debe llevar esta carta a ti. Besos. _

Cuando leí las palabras escritas por mi propia hermana, sentí que mi corazón se inflaba de felicidad. Aún si eran pocas, era casi como volver a tenerla ya a mi lado. Tal vez una parte de mi aún temía que hubiera muerto… pero después de leerlas, acepté finalmente y por completo que Alice aún estaba aquí, y que no tardaría en estar en su presencia física.

Pero además, no pude evitar que la carta me llenara aún más de confusión. ¿Porqué, si ya se encontraban en Netherfield, aparentarían lo contario? ¿Y, porque cada vez que parecía que me acercaba a algo, a la verdad, a Alice, siempre había una razón que me alejaba aún mas? Ciertamente era absurdo. Sabía todo. Todo. Sobre los vampiros, sobre Alice, sobre su llegada, sobre todo aquello que tuviera relación.

Aún había otra cosa que tendría que descubrir: ¿cómo había llegado la carta hasta mi habitación? Una vez que estuve vestida. Bajé al salón e interrogué a uno de los criados respecto a la otra carta del Señor Hale, la que estaba dirigida mi, pero el me aseguró que la única carta que había llegado el día anterior era la que anunciaba mi llegada, proveniente también del Señor Hale.

Así que aparentemente, la carta se había materializado de la nada en medio de mi habitación. Me pregunté si el Señor Cullen había olvidado decirme que los vampiros también podían hacer magia… pero imaginé que sería demasiado, incluso para unos seres como aquellos…

-Bella, ¿has tenido alguna noticia de los Hale?- me preguntó mi madre, entrando a la habitación donde yo me encontraba.

-¿N… Noticias sobre los Hale? ¿A que te refieres mamá?- pregunté sin saber que contestar exactamente.

- Lo que pregunto es si sabes si ya han llegado los Hale, creí entender que llegarían por la mañana- dijo mi madre.

-¿Si? No sé que te hizo pensar eso, no recuerdo que nadie la haya asegurado…-

-Si, si, niña, ya sé que esa cabeza tuya no está bien. – me interrumpió- Además, me parece todo muy extraño… creo que hay algo en todo esto que… tal vez sea sobre Alice… ¿porqué hasta ahora…?- agregó pensativamente, dejando incompletas varias ideas.

Burbujas de pánico comenzaron a llenar mi pecho. ¿Acaso mamá comenzaba a sospechar algo? ¿Y que pasaría si así fuera? ¿Qué haría yo si exigía respuestas? Ahora que Alice era una de ellos, no podía permitir que se descubriera eso, sabía las cosas terribles que la gente podía hacerle a esas criaturas, cuando las personas estaban más alerta sobre su existencia, y cualquier cosa que les pasara a ellos, también le sucedería a Alice. Necesitaba protegerla.

- No creo que haya nada de extraño en eso, madre. Sólo debe ser un simple retraso, no debes preocuparte, recuerda que tus nervios son frágiles. Quizás el mensaje ya haya llegado, pero la sirvienta se ha olvidado de decirnos- dije tratando de no hacer notar el nerviosismo que la situación me había causado.

- Tienes razón, ahora mismo le llamaré… pero aún así, me pregunto porque hasta ahora regresa Alice…-

- ¿Porqué estaba enferma, quizás?- le respondí, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para ella; pero en ese mismo instante, ocurrió un suceso que alejó ese delicado tema de mi madre, la criada entró a la habitación.

-Vaya, proviene del Señor Hale- dijo mi madre tomando el papel que la criada había traído.

La miré expectante, aunque creía tener una idea bastante acertada de lo que diría, con seguridad el Señor Hale trataría de explicar su demora.

-Se han retrasado, por culpa de un caballo o alguna cosa así- declaró mamá visiblemente cabizbaja, confirmando mis sospechas.

-Lamento escuchar eso- respondí, acercándome a ella y abrazándola- pero no debemos entristecernos, piensa que ya están cerca, y que de un momento a otro podrían llegar mamá-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó papá, al entrar en la habitación y vernos.

- Es Alice- dije- el Señor Hale dice que se han retrasado, debido a un problema con un caballo, me parece-

- Vaya, eso es terrible. Espero que no hayan tenido más inconvenientes…-

-¡Oh! Lamento interrumpir… creo que volveré más tarde…no es un buen momento…-

Los tres giramos la cabeza en dirección a la puerta del salón, y vimos a un muy apenado Señor Jacob Black intentando disculparse por su intromisión.

-Oh, no Señor Black, no debe hacerlo. Es sólo la emoción del momento. Por favor pase y tome asiento, autoricé a la criada a hacerlo pasar- mi madre podía entrar en su papel de dueña y señora de la casa sin pérdida de tiempo cuando un invitado se presentaba.

- No… es usted muy amable, pero creo que será mejor si vuelvo más tarde-

- Por favor caballero, no desaire usted a mi esposa, si hay algo que la hace olvidar todas sus penas, es la presencia de un invitado- intervino cordialmente mi padre.

El Señor Black se decidió a tomar asiento y mi madre hizo traer el té.

-¿Y a que debemos su amable vista, Señor Black?- le preguntó mamá.

- Oh, a ningún motivo en particular, Señora Swan. Me encontraba de permiso en mi tierra, en casa de mi padre y acabo de regresar ayer. Sólo quise venir a preguntar por la salud de su hija, la Señorita Alice.-

- Es usted muy amable y atento, gracias. Hace un para de días recibimos excelentes noticias al respecto, ¿no es así, querido?- la última pregunta fue dirigida a papá.

-Si, si extraordinarias- respondió él distraídamente, mirando por la gran ventana de la habitación.

- El Señor Hale ha dicho que Alice ha mejorado notablemente, y que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se recupere totalmente. ¡No veo la hora de que esté de regreso mi pequeña!-

- Espero sinceramente que sea pronto-

-Lo será, Señor Black. Los esperábamos para hoy mismo, pero al parecer, ha ocurrido un contratiempo con un caballo, y no sabemos cuanto los retrasará esto- comentó mi padre.

- ¿Ha dicho hoy mismo, Señor Swan?- el Señor Black parecía muy sorprendido.

-Si, así es.-

-¿Y vendrá el Señor Hale con ella?- aunque la pregunta iba dirigida a papá, el Señor Black me miraba a mi.

- Si, eso me pareció comprender. El Señor Hale, su hermana y el Doctor Carli… no recuerdo bien el nombre…-

- ¿Será acaso Doctor Carlisle?- aún podía sentir la mirada de él fija en mí, yo había bajado la vista a mi taza de té.

- Si, podría ser- respondió mi mamá.

- Ya veo. ¿Y el Señor Cullen no vendrá?-

Sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a colorearse, y tomé un gran sorbo de mi taza, evitando aún mirarlo.

-No, no lo creo. La carta no mencionaba nada sobre él- fue la respuesta de papá- Ahora debe disculparme, caballero, me parece que me necesitan allá afuera- todos nos pusimos en pie y seguimos la dirección de su mirada, y vimos por la ventana que un caballo se resistía bruscamente al control de un criado, mientras papá dejaba la habitación.


	33. Chapter 32: Atenciones Inexplicables

Capítulo 32

Atenciones inexplicables

- ¿No le gustaría ir a admirar los caballos de mi esposo, querido Señor Black?- ofreció mi madre apenas nos sentamos. Nunca ella desaprovechaba una oportunidad de presumir cualquier cosa, por insignificante que esta fuera.

- Mamá, son simples caballos de tiro- dije yo, apenada.

- Pero le han costado una pequeña fortuna a tu padre. Y un potrillo ha nacido de la yegua que adquirió el año pasado-

- Yo estaría encantado de admirarlo todo, Señora- dijo el Señor Black con una sonrisa dirigida a mí.

Finalmente, salimos a los terrenos que rodeaban la casa, y nos encaminamos al pequeño establo donde estaban los caballos. Mi madre pasó cerca de media hora diciéndole al Señor Black toda clase de insignificancias sobre los equinos, y mientras yo deseaba que a ella se le olvidara repentinamente como hablar, a él no parecía importarle la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Madre, el Señor Black es militar, ¿no crees que él ya sabe suficiente sobre caballos?- le dije en una ocasión, intentando que cesara en lo que hacía.

- Nunca es suficiente, siempre hay la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo- dijo el caballero, animando a mi madre a que prosiguiera.

Yo desistí en los intentos de hacernos regresar a la casa, agradeciendo los oportunos y graciosos comentarios que hacía el Señor Black ante las insensateces de mi madre; recordé que este caballero siempre me había proporcionado ratos agradables a su lado, aún en las peores situaciones. Hasta que finalmente ella creyó que ya había exteriorizado hasta el último de sus conocimientos, y declarando que se encontraba exhausta y deseosa de volver al salón, nos retiramos del establo.

-¿Qué hay en aquella dirección?- preguntó el Señor Black mientras regresábamos a la casa, señalando con la cabeza una dirección.

-Oh, eso sólo campo abierto. ¿No ha estado nunca usted por ahí?

-No, aún no-

- Los límites de Longburn llegan hasta ahí- mi madre trazó una línea imaginaría en el horizonte- y yo no acostumbro ir más allá de ese punto. Mis hijas, en cambio, suelen recorrer esos lugares. Me parece que hay un pequeño arroyo. Si le interesa, podríamos ir.-

- No, no. Usted está cansada, no quisiera pedirle eso-

- Bueno, tal vez sea cierto. ¿Pero porque no lo acompañas tu, hija?- propuso mi madre. Yo acepté.

-Así que su hermana finalmente regresa- comentó el Señor Black una vez que nos alejamos de mi madre.

- Si- fue mi corta respuesta.

- Imagino que debe estar emocionada-

- Si, así es, me siento muy feliz de volver a verla-

- Espero que su enfermedad no le hay dejado graves consecuencias-

- No sabría responder esa pregunta, ya que no la he visto todavía, pero según tengo entendido su recuperación está siendo… exitosa-

- Tiene usted razón. Tal vez la encuentre usted cambiada-

Me quedé mirándolo en silencio un momento, y me tomó otro momento más aceptar que el Señor Black realmente había hecho ese comentario.

-¿Disculpe?- dije en voz queda.

- He dicho que es probable que la encuentre usted cambiada- respondió él con tranquilidad.

- ¿A que se refiere con eso?- pregunté. Las burbujas de pánico no se habían desvanecido completamente desde la mañana, y sentí como aumentaban lentamente de tamaño.

Él se detuvo y se giró completamente de frente hacia mí. Yo también me detuve.

- Dígame usted a que me podría referir con ese comentario-

La velocidad de mi respiración comenzó a aumentar. El Señor Black también lo sabía, y yo debí saber que lo sabría. Entre todas las personas, el Señor Black lo sabría, porque su padre sabía todo sobre estas personas de piel pálida y fría. Sentí como el color comenzaba a desvanecerse de mi faz. Quería decirle al Señor Black que no podría decírselo a nadie, que nadie debía saberlo, porque expondría también a Alice. Rogaría si era necesario.

- Las enfermedades suelen cambiar el aspecto de las personas, las hacen perder el color, por ejemplo, y a eso me refería- dijo él, continuando con la caminata.

Yo me quedé parada donde estaba un minuto más, y luego lo seguí, sin decir nada. No creía que tal cosa fuera la que este caballero hubiera tenido planeada decir en primer lugar, estaba segura de que al ver mi reacción él había cambiado de opinión respecto a lo que quería decir.

-Señor Black… respecto a eso…-

-Me parece que ya se ve desde aquí el arroyuelo- dijo el Señor Black, interrumpiéndome. Él apresuró el paso y yo lo seguí, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña elevación del terreno, desde donde se podía ver un valle no muy grande, y en el fondo de él, el arroyo.

- Es sublime el paisaje que se aprecia desde aquí- dijo el Señor Black en voz baja, tratando de abarcar con la vista todo lo que estaba debajo de nosotros.

No podría estar más de acuerdo con él. El verdor, las flores que incluso desde nuestro puesto se alcanzaban a distinguir, el agua cristalina corriendo, todo hacía un cuadro maravilloso.

- Es lo más hermoso que he contemplado- dije yo.

- Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero este paisaje, aunque verdaderamente bello, no es lo más bello que yo haya visto-

- ¿No? ¿Ha tenido el placer de ver campos más verdes, o aguas más claras?-

-No es verde, ni azul, ni amarillo como las flores, el color que yo tengo en mente-su voz se volvió más suave, y me miraba fijamente- Es como el ébano, como un par de lindos ojos cafés-

Me tomó un instante darme cuenta de que era a lo que se refería con ese comentario, y cuando finalmente lo supe, sentí los costados de la cara calientes, señal de que el rubor comenzaba a aparecer. Di un paso hacia atrás, sin saber que hacer o decir.

- ¿De que color prefiere usted los ojos, Señorita Bella?- me preguntó siguiéndome, pensando tal vez que ya comenzaría a retirarme.

- Mmm… no lo sé… creo que todos los colores son bonitos a su modo…-

-Pero debe haber alguno que usted prefiera-

- Yo…- dejé la frase inconclusa, al tropezar con una piedra que no había alcanzado a ver. Creí que caería, y me cubrí el rostro con un brazo, pero un par de fuertes brazos detuvieron mi caída. Bajé el brazo, y descubrí el rostro del Señor Black a unos centímetros del mío.

- El color de sus ojos es especialmente encantador-

-Oh- fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir. Él siguió sosteniéndome en la posición en que había detenido mi caída, durante unos momentos, mientras seguía mirándome directamente a los ojos. Luego, me puso completamente de pie.

- Claro que usted tal vez prefiera los ojos de un color más claro, como la miel, o como el topacio- comentó mientras emprendía de nuevo el camino.

Hicimos el trayecto hasta la casa en silencio, y yo me preguntaba que era lo que se proponía el Señor Black con aquellos actos y palabras, que era lo que trataba de hacer. Pero no puede encontrar una respuesta convincente.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el paseo?- preguntó mi madre cuando entramos nuevamente en el salón.

- Ha sido muy grato. El paisaje del valle es especialmente agradable,- respondió jovialmente el Señor Black- como también fue lo fue la compañía- agregó haciendo una cordial reverencia en mi dirección.

- ¡Excelente, excelente!- exclamó mamá, encantada con la demostración de galantería del Señor Black- debería acompañarnos en la comida, estimado caballero, ¿ya está familiarizado con los manjares que mi cocinera prepara?-

- Si lo estoy, Señora Swan, pero deberé reclinar su oferta en esta ocasión. Hay una visita que necesito hacer hoy mismo, sin falta. Pero en cualquier otra ocasión, estaré encantado de participar en tal banquete-

- Claro, claro. Usted tiene con seguridad muchos deberes, y no quiero ser el motivo del disgusto de algún superior-

- No debe preocuparse por eso, pues no es aún superior a quien voy a visitar. Se trata de algunos… conocidos. Me gustaría verificar si ya han llegado. Esto es de especial interés personal para mí, y no puedo retrasarlo un sólo día…- de nuevo, mientras hablaba con mi madre, el Señor Black dirigía su mirada hacia mi, y casi tuve la certeza de que esos conocidos a los que se refería eran los Hale.

-Por favor, no se moleste usted en explicaciones, no nos debe ninguna. Yo comprendo perfectamente que una persona como usted tiene amistades muy importantes, y asuntos igualmente importantes que tratar con ellos, ¿no es así?-

-Si, si- respondió el Señor Black, aún con sus vista sobre mi.

- Bien, pues si es necesario que se retire, no quiero entretenerlo más- decía mi madre mientras acompañábamos al Señor Black a la entrada de la casa- Pero recuerde que debe usted venir más seguido. Mi casa y mi cocina están siempre abiertos para usted-

- Muchas gracias, Señora Swan. Tendré en cuenta su ofrecimiento. Ha sido un placer, Señorita Swan- se despidió, dándome un beso sobre el torso de la mano derecha.

Mi madre sonrió abiertamente e instó de nuevo al Señor Black a que regresará cuando quisiera.

**Recuerden que todas sus críticas, quejas sugerencias, preguntas, peticiones, chistes, refranes y comentarios son bienvenidos, ya saben que siempre respondo a sus reviews, ustedes saben que son hiper importantes para mi! Además, harán llorar al botón verdecito si no dan un solo click en él! Por favor, háganlo! **


	34. Chapter 33: Familia de protectores

**Hi my adored readers! Esta vez no tengo mucho que comentar, sólo quiero agradecerle a todo los que me dejaron review y a quienes agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos, y más especialmente, gracias a los lectores que además de agregar mi historia a favoritos, me dejaron un review!!**

***Disclaimer: como ya lo sabemos de memoria, nada más ennumero: 1. Stephenie Meyer, 2. Jane Austen (Edward is all mine ;D)**

Capítulo 33

Familia de protectores

Me pregunté si el Señor Black se dirigía a Netherfield. Había notado sombra de sospecha en su rostro cuando mis padres mencionaron a Alice. El sabía todo sobre los Cullen y seguramente también lo sabría sobre los Hale. Y sobre todo había visto incrementar sus sospechas cuando escuchó el nombre del Doctor Carlisle.

Aunque al principio, cuando el Señor Black me había revelado una parte de la antigua historia que circulaba en su familia, no me pareció que realmente le diera crédito a tales hechos, simplemente guardaba le secreto por ser una costumbre familiar. Y, cuando en otra ocasión su padre había hablado del mismo tema conmigo, el Señor Jacob Black parecía preocupado por que yo creyera que su padre había enloquecido.

Pero yo no lo pensé así. Estaba tan ansiosa de encontrar cualquier cosa que develara el misterio que envolvía al Señor Cullen, que ni siquiera consideré la posibilidad de que lo que estaba escuchando de boca del Señor William Black fuera mentira. Y ahora caía en la cuenta de que lo que realmente había intentado hacer el Señor Black padre era advertirme. Él tenía motivos para sospechar, quizás que Alice terminaría como alimento, o la posibilidad de que terminara uno de ellos. El Tratado le impedía decirme totalmente la verdad, pero había tratado de darme pistas, de hacerme levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, yo n o había sospechado nada referente a eso. Mi mente había ideado distintas situaciones, pero nunca una parecida a lo que el Señor Black pretendía. Y cuando finalmente lo descubrí, aquello que él quería que me horrorizara, no lo hizo, mi reacción no fue la que él deseaba, y no hice nada para exponer a esos seres que tanto le preocupaban, a los vampiros.

Y ahora su hijo acababa de escuchar suficiente como para terminar creyendo esas antiguas historias. Y, si el señor Black se dirigía a Netherfield, ¿Qué haría? ¿Sus sospechas habían llegado tan lejos como para comprender lo que era ahora Alice? Y si así fuera, ¿Qué haría él? ¿Le diría a su padre? ¿Y que pasaría después? ¿Debía yo acudir y avisarles? ¿De qué forma podía proteger a Alice?

Después de reflexionar sobre estas preguntas, me di cuanta que de nuevo mi cabeza era un huracán de preguntas sin respuesta, sólo había cuestionamientos al aire, vacilaciones sobre lo que podría o no pasar. Con tristeza, vi que la verdad no me había liberado tanto como yo esperaba, las respuestas habían llegado, pero también dejaban un espacio abierto para que nuevas interrogantes se formaran.

Finalmente, decidí quedarme sin hacer nada. Tal vez perjudicaría más a Alice si yo hacía algo, aunque sólo tratara de ayudarla. Así que decidí tratar de dejar eso en un rincón de mi cabeza, tratando de hacerlo lo más pequeño posible para que se quedará ahí.

Después de la comida, decidí dar un paseo por el pueblo. Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que había estado aquí. Recorrí cada calle, cada rincón, sólo disfrutando estar de vuelta en casa, tratando de descubrir cualquier cambio, por más pequeño que fuera. Mis pasos se encaminaron, poco a poco hasta las afueras de Hertfordshire, tan inconscientemente que mis ojos se abrieron con conmoción cuando reconocí el camino que conducía a Netherfield.

Me quedé parada considerablemente lejos de la verja principal, tan sólo mirándola fijamente. Sentí como los latidos del corazón se aceleraban poco a poco, apenas me di cuenta de que tan cerca estaba de Alice. Sólo unos cuantos pasos, correría si fuera necesario para evitar que me detuvieran, hasta llegar a ella. Me acerqué dos pasos más… y me detuve.

No, no debía hacerlo. Debía seguir con el plan, el perfecto plan ideado por ellos. Aunque deseara con intensidad estar al lado de mi hermana, no debía hacerlo.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, aún tratando de mirar la lejana silueta de la mansión, esperando ver a Alice, aunque fuera u momento y de lejos, pero no fue así. Regresé sobre mis pasos, resistiendo aún la tentación de volver corriendo a Netherfield.

Y había avanzado lo suficiente en dirección contraria a mi hermana, cuando comencé a sentir la extraña sensación de que alguien me seguía. Con desconfianza, miré hacia atrás, pero no había nadie a la vista. Seguí andando, aún con la sensación de ser perseguida, hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió la idea de abandonar el sendero e internarme en el bosquecillo, y tratar de sorprender a mi perseguidor.

Así lo hice, describiendo en mi trayecto varias vueltas y giros, hasta que me alejé lo suficiente de él o ella, y pude ocultarme detrás de algunas ramas crecidas de un arbusto, donde esperé que pasara. No tomó mucho tiempo, cuando escuché, débilmente, el sonido que unos pies ágiles producían sobre la tierra, las ramas y algunas hojas del suelo.

Cuando las pisadas pasaron frente a mi, me quedé un momento sin aliento: era el Señor Black. Sin pensarlo mucho, salí de mi escondite y le llamé.

- Señor Black, ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?-

Al escuchar mi voz, se giro y se acercó a mi.

- Señorita Bella- dijo con una inclinación- permítame hacerle la misma molestia, si no es una intromisión.

Debí pensar en eso antes de preguntarle, que yo también necesitaría justificar mi presencia ahí.

- Sólo daba un paseo, y sin darme cuenta terminé aquí- aunque había dicho la verdad, estaba segura de que había sonado como una mentira.

- Es una coincidencia, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo- respondió el Señor Black, sin preocuparse por hacer sonar su voz convincente.

- Y también ha sido una coincidencia que sus pasos lo hayan hecho seguir los míos, ¿no es cierto?-

- No, ninguna coincidencia, sólo quería ver que saliera ilesa de este bosquecillo-

Lo miré con una ceja arqueada, creía saber exactamente a que se refería.

- En ese caso, no debe preocuparse, Señor Black, conozco bien estos senderos, y también lo que hay en ellos-

- Aún así, es una costumbre familiar velar por el bienestar de los que nos rodean-

-Ese es un trabajo difícil, sobre todo cuando los que le rodean no necesitan ser protegidos de nada-

- Tal vez los que nos rodean no quieren ver el peligro que los acecha-

- Bueno, creo que debería volver a mi casa, Señor Black, mi madre debe estar extrañándome- me despedí, eludiendo replicar a su último comentario, no me agradaba continuar con esa alusiones.

-Si, si, por favor, no haga esperar a su madre-

Hizo de nuevo una reverencia y yo me di la vuelta, regresando al sendero principal.

- Me aseguraré de que este bien-le escuché gritar, cuando apenas me había alejado algunos pasos.

Esas alusiones acaban por confirmar algunas de mis sospechas. El Señor Black finalmente creía como ciertas todas aquellas cosas que había escuchado sobre los vampiros, sobre los fríos, como eran llamados por su familia. Y, también era claro que intentaría protegerme, aunque yo no necesitara ni deseara ser protegida, ni de aquellas personas que habían ayudado a mi hermana, y mucho menos de mi propia hermana. Pero no podía saber que estaba dispuesto a hacer para "asegurarse de que esté bien", como había dicho.


	35. Chapter 34: Tan cerca

Capítulo 34

Tan cerca

Una semana había pasado desde mi paseo cerca de Netherfield, cuando recibí un mensaje que hizo que mi corazón derramara lágrimas de felicidad. Pro la mañana, escrito con el puño y letra del Señor Hale, encontré un retazo de papel en mi habitación, está vez sobre mi escritorio. En un par de concisas líneas, y sin detenerse en formalidades de ninguna clase, como si lo hubiera hecho con apresuramiento, me informaba dos cosas: primera, que ya podría ver a Alice, y segunda, que sería ese mismo día.

No desayuné, me vestí y me dirigí presurosa al lugar que el Señor Hale me había indicado. Él escribió en su mensaje que sólo yo podría ver a Alice hoy, mis padres tendrían que esperar un día más, quizás. Yo consideré que era mejor así, porque si yo sabía que tanto había cambiado en Alice, sería más fácil tratar de desviar la atención de mis padres, en caso de que ellos lo notaran; aunque no sabía que planeaba el Señor Hale hacer para que mis padres no se dieran cuanta de nada.

Me dirigí andando por senderos que se dirigían a las afueras de Hertfordshire, haciendo rodeos cada cierto tiempo, porque últimamente tenía el presentimiento de que el Señor Black seguí de cerca todos mis movimientos. Llegué hasta el punto de reunión acordado, y no habían transcurrido apenas dos minutos, cuando escuché el paso veloz de un carruaje. Se dirigió hasta mí y se detuvo. La puertecilla se abrió, y un lacayo descendió. Me tendió la mano y me indicó que subiera, ayudada por él.

Dentro, se encontraba una mujer que llevaba la cabeza parcialmente cubierta por un velo, y las sombras se encargaban de hacer invisibles sus facciones. Una vez que estuve sentada, la mujer se recorrió sobre el asiento, hasta que la luz me permitió reconocerla.

- Buenos días, Señorita Swan, mi hermano me ha enviado a recogerla- dijo la Señorita Hale.

- Señorita Hale, me alegra saludarla- fue lo que le dije, aunque no fuera precisamente alegría lo que sentía al verla, hubiera deseado que le Señor Hale en persona viniera, su compañía me resultaba más agradable.

-Se que está ansiosa por ver a su hermana, pero necesitamos hacer el camino más largo, en caso de que alguien esté observando- dijo, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Su tono era de indiferencia.

Permanecimos calladas durante algún tiempo, en el que yo me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla, y a contar los minutos que me separaban de Alice.

- Su hermana ha sido muy afortunada, Señorita Swan, Jasper ha hecho muchos sacrificios por ella- observó de pronto la Señorita Rosalie, rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo comprendo, y no se como podría agradecérselo. Temo que jamás encontraré las palabras o los medios suficientes para demostrarle mi sincero agradecimiento. Y, por supuesto que tampoco podré agradecerle a usted Señorita Hale por los sacrificios que seguramente también habrá realizado. No sabe cuanto aprecio todo lo que su familia ha hecho- le dije sinceramente.

- No tiene por que decir nada de eso. Lo que mi hermano o yo hayamos hecho, no fue para buscar reconocimiento, o por altruismo. Simplemente lo hicimos porque queríamos ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba- me respondió ella, aunque, contrariamente a sus palabras, ella parecía satisfecha con m agradecimiento- además, no nos corresponde a nosotros todo el crédito- agregó en voz más baja, y como no queriéndole dar importancia- Ya hemos llegado.

Miré por la ventanilla de nuevo, y pude ver el perfil de Netherfield Park trazándose a una corta distancia de nosotras. Sentirme tan cerca de Alice provocó una extraña sensación en el fondo de mi estómago. Era el momento que había esperado tanto, la ansiedad me hizo creer que el carruaje se movía más lentamente que antes.

Pero finalmente, me encontré traspasando las puertas principales de la mansión. Me pareció que todo estaba tal como había estado la última vez que me estuve ahí, aunque realmente no le presté mucha atención.

-Por favor tome asiento, Señorita, iré a ver en donde se encuentra mi hermano- me dijo la Señorita Hale, dejándome sentada sola en un salón muy iluminado por la luz del sol. Pensé con ironía, que jamás había estado en una habitación donde la luz solar penetrara tan ampliamente, iluminando hasta los rincones más alejados de la ventana, y tenía que ser precisamente aquí, en la casa que habitaban unos vampiros, donde ocurría. Imaginé que tal vez nunca pasaban el tiempo durante el día aquí, pero tal vez por las noches la luna se colaba con la misma maestría del astro solar, y en esa condición, debían pasar deliciosas veladas, bajo su luz, después de todo, no necesitaban dormir.

Así estuve, tratando de contener la emoción que amenazaba por desbordarse de mi pecho, pensando sobre cualquier cosa que me ayudara a hacer más agradable la espera. Al cabo de algunos quince minutos -que para mi se sintieron casi como quince horas- escuché pasos en el pasillo. Tres personas entraron al salón donde me encontraba: el Señor Jasper Hale, su hermana, y un caballero desconocido para mi.

-Señorita Swan, es un placer verla. Y un placer aún más profundo será contribuir aunque sea un poco en la felicidad de dos hermanas- me saludó, mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Oh Señor Hale, el placer es todo mío. Quisiera encontrar le modo más adecuado de agradecerle a usted y su hermana por todo lo que ha hecho por Alice. Mi agradecimiento será eterno, nunca nadie había hecho algo tan valioso para mí-

-Por favor, por favor, no diga eso. También lo he hecho un poco por mi mismo- dijo con una sonrisa- Sus sinceras palabras son suficiente recompensa para mi, además de la alegría que me causa ver que un lazo fraternal como el suyo no se vea roto. Y debo decir que sería injusto no darle mérito a aquellos otros que también lo merecen. Permítame el honor de presentarle al Doctor Carlisle-

El Señor Hale señaló al caballero que los acompañaba, y él hizo una educada reverencia frente a mí, a la mención de su nombre.

- Encantado de conocerla Señorita Swan-

- El honor es mío, caballero-

Me impresionó un poco su apariencia. Yo esperaba encontrarme con un hombre por lo menos 10 o 15 años mayor de los que aparentaba él, con el cabello casi gris, y de rostro un tanto severo. En su lugar, este caballero era relativamente joven, mucho más que mi padre, de cabello rubio, con perfectos y suaves modales, y además de los característicos rasgos –ojos color topacio, piel pálida, facciones atractivas- tenía una franca expresión de bondad en su cara. Inmediatamente lo encontré agradable, y comprendí por que alguien podría considerarlo su padre.

- Me gustaría poder expresar a usted también mis sentimientos de gratitud, pero comienzo a ver que ha sido tanto lo que han hecho por mi familia, que será una tarea casi imposible de realizar- le dije, haciendo ahora yo una reverencia.

- No debe preocuparse por eso, como ya lo ha dicho el Señor Hale, no actuamos esperando recibir ninguna clase de atenciones o agradecimiento. Ya hora, no quisiera hacerla esperar más, o a su hermana. Por favor, vayamos a su habitación- dijo ofreciéndome su brazo.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a las escaleras. Mientras subíamos, el Señor Carlisle se dirigió a mí de la siguiente manera:

-Tengo entendido, Señorita Swan, que tiene usted una idea general de los cambios que ha experimentado la Señorita Alice, ¿cierto?-

- Podría decirse que si- respondí tímidamente.

-Excelente, excelente. Por tanto, puede comprender tal vez podría usted correr peligro en su presencia…-

-Estoy segura de que Alice jamás me dañaría- interrumpí si n darme cuanta el Doctor Carlisle.

- Y yo concuerdo totalmente con usted, señorita. Podría decirle que tenemos pruebas bastante confiables de que no sucederá nada, pero es mejor estar prevenidos. La Señorita Alice ya ha estado en presencia de humanos antes, los sirvientes, y ha reaccionado favorablemente con ellos. Debo decirle que su hermana tiene la capacidad de autocontrol más impresionante que he visto en todos mis años, que son muchos. Es sólo otro de sus dones-

Lo miré inquisitivamente, aunque sin decir nada.

-Me parece que su hermana preferiría contarle ella misma esa parte, disculpe si no resuelvo su interrogante- dijo respondiendo a mi mirada- Ahora, sólo debo pedirle una última cosa: si bajo cualquier circunstancia escucha que alguno de nosotros le indique que se aleje de su hermana y corra, deberá hacerlo, en el acto. ¿Puedo contar con su palabra de que lo hará?- me preguntó, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Si- respondí.


	36. Chapter 35: Lazos de Sangre

Capítulo 35

Lazos de Sangre

Me percaté de que nos habíamos detenido frente a la puerta cerrada de una habitación.

-Excelente, excelente. Ahora, puede finalmente, ir con su hermana-

El Doctor Carlisle abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar con un gesto de su mano.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró tras de mi, escuché la voz de Alice.

-¡Querida hermana!- estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana, y se puso rápidamente en pie.

-¡Alice!- grité, corriendo a su encuentro.

La abracé fuertemente, y sentí una extraña sensación cuando sus brazos fríos rodearon mi cuello, pero no me alejé de ella, era Alice, estaba ahí, a mi lado, viva, tal como lo había soñado.

Quise decirle todo lo que había sufrido por ella, como me había preocupado que estuviera tan lejos, y sin tener noticias, y que había imaginado toda clase de cosas terribles que le pudieron haber pasado, que incluso temí que hubiera muerto. Y cuando finalmente supe la verdad, estaba decida a encontrarla, aún si toda un clan de vampiros intentaran impedirlo, yo tendría que acudir a ella y decirle que no me importaba lo que ahora fuera, aún y siempre sería mi hermana. Pero no puede hacerlo. Me sentía tan feliz y aliviada, había pasado mucho tiempo, y sentí como si pro primera vez respirara libremente.

Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a rodar sin control por mis mejillas. Duramos varios minutos abrazadas estrechamente, y también escuché sus sollozos. Pero cuando nos separamos, no había lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No podemos llorar- me dijo con una triste sonrisa, respondiendo a la pregunta que aún no había formulado- ¿Dime, estás asustada?-

-No, no podría hacerlo. Eres Alice, mi Alice- eres la misma desde la última vez que te vi, y me alegra tenerte de nuevo a mi lado- le dije con una sonrisa más alegre que la suya, aún llorando. Ella sonrió más animadamente, y nos dimos otro abrazo.

- Dios, realmente hueles delicioso- comentó inocentemente, pero su comentario fue como una señal, que desencadenó una serie de rápidos eventos. Voces que llamaban desesperadas, el sonido de una ráfaga de viento en el pasillo, la puerta abierta violentamente, un hombre parado cerca de nosotras, ser alejada bruscamente de Alice, todo sucedió en apenas unos segundos.

La cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto, y cuando volví a ser dueña de mi misma, me di cuenta que los brazos que me sujetaban fuertemente ya no eran los de Alice. Miré hacia arriba, buscando la cara del caballero que me sujetaba, pero antes de reconocer el rostro, un familiar aroma inundó mis pulmones, y el corazón me di un violento vuelco cuando vi que tal como creí, era el Señor Edward Cullen. Él no se dio cuenta de que yo lo miraba, por que su vez miraba ferozmente a mi hermana. Ella estaba parada a unos pasos de nosotros, mirando con curiosidad al Señor Cullen.

-Señor Cullen, por favor, no iba a lastimar a Bella. Sabe usted demasiado bien que es imposible lastimar a quien amamos- dijo suavemente Alice.

-Edward, estás lastimando a la Señorita Swan- escuché la voz del Doctor Carlisle. Miré hacia la puerta y ahí se encontraba él, en compañía de la Señorita y el Señor Hale – Por favor hijo, escúchanos. No le va a hacer daño, estamos muy seguros de eso-

El Señor Cullen miró hacía bajo y se encontró con mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que yo lo miraba. Encontrarme con sus ojos hizo que mis mejillas adquirieran una rojiza coloración.

- Sé que Alice jamás me hará daño, lo sé- dije bajando la mirada.

Él relajó sus brazos, pero interpuso la mayor parte de su cuerpo entre Alice y yo.

-Discúlpeme si le hice daño, Señorita Swan- dijo con pena en la voz. Pero debo estar seguro… jamás me perdonaría si…- me comenzó a decir el Señor Cullen.

- No habrá necesidad decir eso, caballero. Y si acaso la hubiera, ¿no recuerda usted que yo lo sabría antes de que sucediera- la voz de Alice tendía a ser más melodiosa de lo que era antes de enfermarse, y apenas lo había notado.

- Yo… lo siento. Sé que me preocupo en exceso, no debería hacerlo… pero su comentario, Señorita Alice, hizo que temiera…-

- Entonces la disculpa debe ser mía, Señor Cullen. Ha sido imprudente de mi parte decir una cosa así, debí saberlo-

- Es suficiente, bajemos Edward- dijo el Señor Hale, adelantándose hacia el aludido.

El Señor Edward se giró hacia mi, y me miró un momento, antes de abandonar la habitación junto con el Señor Hale. El Doctor Carlisle cerró la puerta cuan do ambos salieron. Yo me quedé en donde estaba, pensando en todo lo que acaba de suceder, hasta que la voz de Alice me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó acercándose lentamente hacía mi.

- Si, si, estoy bien-

- Si… comprenderé si… sientes temor… o te preocupa que yo...-

-Alice, por favor, no digas tal cosa. Es cierto lo que le dije al Señor Cullen. Entre todas las personas tu serías la última que me podría dañar, incluso si de mi sangre dependiera tu vida- sonreí al decir la última parte. Alice imitó mi sonrisa, y se acercó de nuevo a mí. La tendí mis brazos, y nuevamente nos abrazamos.

-Sabes, es muy molesto estar rodeada de personas con un sentido del oído tan desarrollado, los secretos prácticamente no existen- bromeó mi hermana, mientras nos sentábamos, cerca de la ventana.

Una vez sentadas, la observé detenidamente, por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación. Sus ojos, como era de esperarse, habían adquirido la peculiar coloración dorada, sus mejillas habían perdido el rubor que tan natural era en ella, pasando a ser muy pálidas. Cada una de sus facciones, ya de por si hermosas, había adquirido nueva belleza, y me pareció que estaba más deslumbrante que nunca. Y ahora sabía que Alice era muy veloz, y que sus sentidos se habían agudizado.

-¿Y que te parece?... El cambio- me preguntó con curiosidad; yo no me di cuenta que ella había notado mi análisis.

- Debo decirte, querida, que la inmortalidad te sienta divina- le respondí, y ella rió con aquella risa cantarina, pero me pareció ver que una sombra cruzaba su cara tan rápido que no podría decir si había sido sólo mi imaginación.

- Casi no me reconozco la primera vez que me vi al espejo- comentó alegremente.

- Es comprensible- dije riendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

-Lamento no haber estado a tu lado, Alice, debí estar ahí… ¿fue muy difícil el cambio?-

- No Bella, no yo hubiera querido que estuvieras ahí. Prefiero que haya sucedido tal como pasó. Y no estuve sola, el Señor Hale y su hermana, y el Doctor Carlisle me ayudaron mucho… yo estoy muy agradecida con ellos… no sé que hubiera pasado sin no los hubiera tenido a mi lado… -

- Y yo estoy agradecida por que siempre vas a estar a mi lado, Alice-

- Eso espero- dijo Alice, esbozando de nuevo esa triste sonrisa, extraña en ella.

- Alice, verdaderamente no me interesa tu nueva naturaleza. No tiene importancia, no para mi, Podrías haberte convertido en una cosa aún más desagradable y yo aún te quisiera tanto como antes- le dije tomándola de la mano- sabes que los lazos de sangre son más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa, irrompibles- reímos juntas con la ironía de mi último comentario.

- ¡Oh Bella! Me parece que tienes varias cosas para contarme, ¿verdad?- acusó animadamente.

Inevitablemente, me ruboricé.

- ¿A que te refieres?- dije intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo sobre la pregunta. Aunque Alice fuera mi adorada y querida hermana, no estaba segura de querer compartir con nadie cierto asunto referente a cierto vampiro de cabello cobrizo.

- ¡A todas las cosas que han pasado en todo este tiempo! El Señor Hale me ha dicho que su cocinera le ha contado que Jessica Stanley se ha casado-

- ¡Ah!- exclamé con alivio- si, es verdad. Ahora es la nueva Señora Newton-

- Y al parecer ese Señor Newton es un poco torpe. Mi padre debe haberse divertido mucho con su visita-

-Vaya, Alice, pareces estar muy bien informada sobre todo, no sé porque me preguntas. Sospecho que sabes más que yo misma, o incluso más que Jessica-

-Siempre es una posibilidad- dijo sonriente Alice- todos los sirvientes de Netherfield cooperaron gustosos con el Señor Hale cuando yo le dije que me gustaría saber más al respecto-

- Y él, como el atento caballero que es, te consiguió todos los pormenores relativos a ese y todos o asuntos de relevancia que han tenido lugar en los últimos meses, imagino-

-Si, así fue, pero realmente sólo lo hice por entretenimiento. Veinticuatro horas son demasiadas para utilizarlas sólo tejiendo-

- Entonces tendrás que ponerme al corriente, porque yo misma he estado ausente…-

-Si, los sé. Jessica te invitó a ir a Hunsford. Has conocido a Lady Irina De Denali y a su hija la Señorita Tanya De Denali, y también te has encontrado con el Señor Cullen – resumió acertadamente Alice.

-Si… ¿A cuál Señor Cullen te refieres?- pregunté, recordando los problemas que ese nombre me había causado con anterioridad.

- A ambos Señores Cullen, Emmett y Edward-

- En ese caso, si, todo ha sido tal como tu lo has dicho-

-Y tengo entendido también que mantuviste una interesante conversación con el Señor Cullen… con el Señor Edward Cullen- dijo Alice, mirándome inquisitivamente. Naturalmente, el rubor de mis mejillas subió de intensidad, haciéndome lucir como un tomate con insolación.

- Con..con..conversación…- pregunté haciendo un gran esfuerzo

- Si, donde te hizo una singular pregunta-

-Pre…gunta- el estómago se me revolvió, y pensé que sería mejor aceptar ya frente a Alice que el Señor Cullen me había propuesto matrimonio.

**Ya saben, el botoncito verde es sensible, den click, dejen review, no lo hagan llorar :D **


	37. Chapter 36: Aclaraciones

Capítulo 36

Aclaraciones, continúa la conversación

Los ojos de Alice se volvieron más brillantes sobre la recién adquirida tonalidad de sus pupilas. Me miraba expectante, esperando a que yo hablara, pero yo simplemente no podía encontrar las palabras para hacer esa revelación. Dos veces intenté hablar, pero las palabras morían en mi garganta.

-El Señor Cullen te preguntó si querías saber sobre ellos… sobre nosotros-

Miré con confusión a Alice, sus palabras me tomaban desprevenida, no se refería a lo que yo esperaba. Lo que ella decía, además, no era cierto; el Señor Cullen no me había preguntado si quería saber sobre los vampiros, una vez que él tuvo claro que yo conocía la existencia de estos seres, se dispuso a revelármelo todo. Mas asentí con la cabeza en respuesta a Alice, sintiendo alivio.

-No sabes la alegría que me causa saber que tu respuesta fue afirmativa, querida Bella- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y dándome un fugaz abrazo-. Al principio pensé que te ibas a sentir… incómoda a mi lado, que te iba a costar trabajo aceptar este nuevo yo, y prefería no volver a encontrarme nunca con ustedes, por más dolor que a mi alma esto le causara. No quería forzarlos a mi presencia, me preocupaba que fueran a creer que me había convertido en…. Pero después, supe que te interesaba saber sobre mí, y que incluso sabiendo lo que yo era, estabas dispuesta a encontrarme, y entonces yo también quise encontrarte- cualquier sombra de tristeza que pudiera haber en Alice, desapareció por completo en ese momento.

-Y aunque te hubieras escondido, yo estaba dispuesta a encontrarte, no importa si me tomaba el resto de mi vida… pero hay algo que me… desconcierta –agregué, recordando de pronto varias cosas que rondaban sin cesar por mi mente - ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas, Alice? ¿Cómo sabías dónde me encontraba? ¿Y cómo supiste que te quería encontrar? Yo no creo habérselo mencionado a nadie… y también supieron que yo vendría a casa, y tengo la impresión de que lo supieron antes de que yo misma lo decidiera… hay tantas cosas que parecen escapar a mi comprensión…- le confesé a Alice, liberando la presión que había acumulado dentro de mi pecho durante este último tiempo.

Alice me miró comprensiva, tomando una de mis manos.

-Bella, esperaba que me hicieras todas esas preguntas, y sé que aún me harás más. Sé que algunos de nuestros amigos encontrarán objeción a lo que te voy a decir, pero a mi me parece que es justo que tu conozcas este detalle, no hay motivo por el cual te debamos ocultar más cosas, si ya sabes tanto sobre todo. Como ya es de tu conocimiento, el Señor Cullen, Edward, tiene una especie de… don –Alice se interrumpió para que yo le diera la señal afirmativa de que yo comprendía de lo que me hablaba.

-Puede… leer la mente- dije en voz baja.

-Si, así es. Algunos otros de nosotros tenemos también dones. No todos, pero algunos si – Alice se detuvo de nuevo, tal vez esperando que yo hiciera una pregunta, pero yo quería que ella terminara de hablar-. Nadie sabe porque pasa esto, al Doctor Carlisle opina que aún siendo humano lo tenemos, y se desarrolla totalmente cuando nos convertimos-

-Entonces, ¿tu también tienes un don, Alice?- me había dado cuenta de lo que ella me quería decir, y pensé que sería mejor que viera que no causaba una reacción negativa en mi.

Alice afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Tu también puedes leer la mente?- le pregunté, percatándome de lo desafortunado que sería, mi alivio habría sido sólo temporal, porque a estás alturas mi hermana habría leído dentro de mi cabeza cada pensamiento que había tenido en relación al asunto de la proposición.

-No, eso sólo lo hace el Señor Cullen, hasta donde sabemos - escuché con gratitud responder a Alice-, pero yo puedo… ver… el futuro- declaró.

Tardé un momento en comprender del todo lo que me decía, y después, cuando comprendí la amplitud de sus palabras, el asombró tomó mi rostro. Si ya me parecía impresionante que alguien fuera capaz de meterse dentro de la mente de otra persona y ver cada pensamiento que estuviera generando, la posibilidad de conocer lo que el futuro deparaba, abría un abanico de posibilidades prácticamente infinitas.

-¿Todo el futuro? ¿Todo lo que sucederá?- pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno, no funciona así, creo. Sólo puedo ver ciertas cosas, principalmente relacionadas con personas cercanas a mi, como tú, mamá, papá, y… pero no puedo decidir cuando… consultar el futuro. No soy como una adivina gitana -sonrió- y créeme que intenté serlo. El Doctor Carlisle dice que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que logre dominarlo, y podré ver los sucesos inmediatos de las personas que me interesan. Pero por ahora tengo estás… visiones al azar. Fue así como supimos que ibas a regresar a Hertfordshire-.

- ¡Lo sabía!- exclamé triunfal- ¡Lo supieron antes que yo misma!-

- No exactamente- dijo mi hermana, borrando mi gesto de triunfo-. Tampoco es así. Hasta ahora, hemos sacado la conclusión de que sólo puedo ver una parte de los diferentes posibilidades que podrían suceder una vez que alguien toma una decisión. Siempre tengo las visiones cuando alguien ya tomó la decisión, y veo algunos de los caminos que podría tomar de acuerdo a esa decisión. Sin embargo, mis visiones no son infalibles -

-Porque cada nueva decisión que se tome puede modificar el curso inicial de las cosas, y las decisiones de los demás pueden interferir, también- dije comprendiendo lo que trataba de explicar Alice-

- Si, lo has dicho bien- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces viste que decidía venir a casa?- pregunté.

- En realidad, sería más acertado decir que te vi empacando y siendo atrapada bajo el asfixiante abrazo de mamá-

Ambas reímos, pero luego comencé a sospechar algo más.

-¿Y… viste algo más mientras yo estaba en Hunsford? Algo relacionado a mí-le pregunté intentando parecer despreocupada.

- Creo que no, eso fue todo lo que vi. Otras cosas nos enteramos por medio del Señor Cullen, él le escribía regularmente a Jasper… al Señor Hale, quiero decir –dijo desviando la mirada-. Pero he visto más cosas desde que llegamos. Como cuando tu paseo te condujo a las aproximaciones de Netherfield Park, y el señor Black te siguió. Pero no aún no comprendo del todo quien ese caballero-

-¡Oh Alice! ¡El Señor Black! Creo que hay algo que deben saber sobre ese caballero. Es un oficial del ejército, su compañía se estableció en Meryton hace unos meses, lo conocí en una ocasión que me encontraba visitando a la tía Constance. Pero eso no es lo que yo quería decirte, sino…-

- Que sabe sobre nosotros- completó mi oración Alice- Si, Bella, lo vi también. Y se lo dije al Señor Hale. Y él se lo dijo al Doctor Carlisle-

-¡Así que él lo sabe! ¿Y que dijo cuando lo supo? ¿Cómo piensan actuar?-

- Sólo dijo que habríamos de esperar. Pero no creo que tengamos que seguir alguna especie de plan…-

-Alice, espera por favor. ¿Has escuchado hablar de un tratado?-

La respuesta se reflejó en la expresión del rostro de Alice, aún sin que ella hablara.

- Y ya debes saber quienes están implicados en él. Fue un antepasado del Señor Black quien lo acordó junto con uno de ustedes…-

-Y te preocupa lo que vaya a pasar, si saben de mi. Pero no debes preocuparte Bella, porque yo lo vería-

-Pero Alice, tu has dicho que todavía no puedes controlar…-

- Pero sé que lo veré. Estoy segura-

Miré a Alice con aprensión, y ella sonrió en respuesta.

-También vi está parte de la conversación- confesó – supongo que te decidiste a comentarnos acerca del Señor Black, ¿cierto?-

-Si- dije sonriendo- pero aún no sabía cuando sería oportuno hacerlo.

- Bella, en unos momentos vendrá el Señor Hale para decirte que mi madre comenzará a sospechar de tu ausencia, si hay otra cosa que quieras preguntarme, hazlo- me alentó mi hermana.

La miré en silencio. Definitivamente me costaría algún trabajo acostumbrarme a que Alice supiera ciertas cosas al mismo tiempo que a mi se me ocurrían (y no antes, como había creído). Pero si había algo que aún quería saber…

- ¿Porqué fingieron su retraso?-

Alice elevó las cejas desmesuradamente, mirándome con perplejidad.

-¡Vaya! ¡Me has tomado por sorpresa! ¡No era esto lo que me preguntabas en mi visión!-

-Es… te iba a hacer otra pregunta… pero cambié de parecer justo antes de comenzar a hablar- le dije, y era cierto pensaba decirle…

- Bueno, pues si todavía te interesa conocer la respuesta a la otra pregunta, no lo recuerdo - dijo con resignación.

Como decía, le iba a decir si le había dolido la transformación, tal como ella claramente había visto que sucedería.

- ¿Y qué hay sobre la otra pregunta Alice? No pude imaginar una respuesta convincente, y me llena de curiosidad-

Ella se tomó un minuto antes de responder. Súbitamente, fijó la mirada en la puerta, la regresó a mi, y finalmente dijo:

-Porque yo se lo pedí al Señor Hale-

La miré interrogante, y justo antes de preguntarle el porque de su proceder, la puerta se abrió.

-Lamento interrumpirlas, señoritas, pero me parece que su madre comenzará a sospechar por su ausencia, Señorita Bella-

Le dirigí una sonrisa de complicidad a Alice, antes de contestar.

- Creo que tiene razón, Señor Hale, muchas gracias por permitirme estar al lado de mi hermana estos momentos. Espero que me sea posible verla pronto-

- El gusto ha sido mío, Señorita Swan. Y confió en que mañana mismo podrá usted ver de nuevo a la Señorita Alice. A primera hora de la mañana, un recado proveniente de mi persona llegará a su casa, notificando nuestra llegada-

Al principio, cuando escuché al Señor Hale decir eso, sentí emoción, pero inmediatamente después, comencé a temer por al reacción de mis padres cuando vieran a Alice. Sin embargo, casi al mismo tiempo sentí una oleada de tranquilidad, sin poder explicar porque.

- No debe preocuparse, señorita. Todo está perfectamente planeado. Su familia no sospechará nada-

Y la tranquilidad se esfumó, cuando un nuevo pensamiento se me ocurrió.

-¿Y qué pasará después, Señor Hale? No pretenderá alejar a mis padres para siempre de Alice, sin pretexto alguno-

- También para eso he encontrado la más feliz de las soluciones- respondió el Señor Hale con una curiosa sonrisa en los labios.

Me despedí de Alice con un cariñoso abrazo y seguí al Señor Hale hasta un salón de la planta baja.

- La Señorita Swan se retira, Conde Carlisle, ¿Tiene usted alguna recomendación para mañana?-

Sonreí mentalmente al escuchar el título con el que el Señor Hale se había referido al Dr. Carlisle, "Conde", ciertamente, era una ironía, debido a su condición de vampiro… Además del Doctor Carlisle -o del Conde Carlisle, como debería llamarlo-, en la habitación se encontraban la Señorita Rosalie Hale y el Señor Edward Cullen, quien se puso rápidamente de pie cuando entré al salón.

-No, no me parece necesario. Creo que la Señorita Swan sabrá conducirse admirablemente- dijo con una franca sonrisa el aludido.

- En ese caso, ya se retirará, su madre podría empezar a…-

- Enloquecer, sería un término más adecuado que cualquier otro que usted pudiera utilizar, Señor Hale- dije, provocando algunas sonrisas en los presentes, pues acababa de mirar la hora en un reloj de pedestal, y ya llevaba más de de tres horas injustificadas fuera de casa.


	38. Chapter 37: Visita a Netherfield

Capítulo 37

La visita a Netherfield

Contrario a lo que esperaba, esa noche pude dormir perfectamente y sin interrupciones, aún con la perspectiva de los sucesos que tendrían lugar al día siguiente. Y quizás esto se debió a que finalmente había visto y estado al lado de Alice, y el Sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, las cosas comenzaban a regresar a la normalidad con la que solían cursar, tanto como era posible, considerando todos los _cambios._

Cuando dejé mi habitación por la mañana, el mensaje proveniente de Netherfield Park ya había llegado. Encontré a mamá actuando con nerviosismo, y dando toda clase de órdenes contradictorias a las escasas personas que teníamos a nuestro servicio.

- Clara, por favor ve a arreglar el cuarto de Alice, tal vez pueda venir pronto a aquí, y no quisiera que encontrara indispuesta su habitación… ¿Querido, sabes si ya han preparado el coche?... Tricia, ¿has visto a Clara? ¡Necesito que me ayude a vestirme!-

- Usted acaba de enviarla a arreglar la habitación de la Señorita Alice- respondió la sirvienta.

- ¡Arreglar su habitación! ¡Pero que disparate! No estamos seguros de que ya le permitan regresar a casa… ¡Flora! ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?-

- Aún no, Señora, estaba preparando unos vestidos de la Señorita Swan, tal como usted me lo ordenó-

- ¿Vestidos? Creo que te has confundido niña ¿porqué habría yo de pedirle tal cosa a la cocinera?-

- Mamá, por favor cálmate- le dije yo, interrumpiendo sus intenciones de asesinar a la pobre cocinera- yo misma escuché cuando se lo has pedido. Siéntate y toma una taza de té-

Ambas nos sentamos y bebimos el té, y papá entró oportunamente en ese momento a la habitación.

-El coche está listo, querida- anunció. Esperaba encontrar signos de nerviosismo en él, pero su semblante sólo reflejaba alegría.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Y yo aún no estoy lista!- mamá dejó de lado su taza de té y se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación.

-Y bien Bella, ¿cómo esperas encontrar a Alice hoy?- me preguntó papá un momento después de la salida de mi madre.

- Recuperada, y sin señales de que haya sufrido tanto como yo lo hice con nuestra prolongada separación- respondí.

- Pues yo creo que la encontraremos cambiada… y sólo dios sabe que otras sorpresas nos esperen- declaró misteriosamente, dejando la habitación sin darme la oportunidad de preguntarle a que se refería su comentario.

Un cuarto de hora después, nos dirigíamos finalmente a Netherfield. Durante el viaje, comencé a sentirme nuevamente ansiosa respecto al encuentro de mis padres y mi hermana, pero traté de tranquilizarme y decirme que todo saldría bien.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, mi madre, que no había dejado de hablar durante todo el trayecto hasta nuestro destino, repentinamente se quedó callada, ya penas tuvo palabras para saludar al Señor Hale, que nos esperaba en la puerta de su casa. Pero pareció recuperarse un poco cuando él nos condujo hasta el salón recibidor, donde se encontraba sentada su hermana; el Señor Cullen y el Conde Carlisle no estaban ahí, pero por el momento no me pareció relevante.

- No encuentro palabras apropiadas para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por Alice, Señor Hale, y a usted también, Señorita Hale- dijo mi madre, una vez que tomamos asiento- El agradecimiento de una madre cuando una de sus hijas se ve favorecida por la bondad de alguien…-

-Por favor, Señora Swan, no es necesario que diga nada. Yo lo hago con todo gusto, simplemente por el placer de ayudar, y estoy seguro de que mi hermana actúa de la misma manera que yo-

- Sin duda, hermano, sin duda- dijo sinceramente Rosalie Hale.

- Pero, tendrá que permitirme, Señor Hale, que por lo menos cubra todos los gastos que la enfermedad y estancia de mi hija han generado- dijo papá.

- Ni hablar de eso, Señor Swan. No he llevado ninguna cuanta sobre tal cosa, y tampoco ha pesado a mi bolsillo. Y ahora, creo que ya los hemos privado el tiempo suficiente de la Señorita Swan, por favor, permítanos conducirlos a su habitación, que es el mejor lugar por el momento para ella- diciendo esto, el Señor Hale y su hermana se pusieron de pie, y el caballero ofreció su brazo a mi madre. Fuimos conducidos por el mismo camino que yo había sido llevada el día anterior, hasta la habitación de mi hermana.

Justo antes de que la Señorita Rosalie abriera la puerta, sentí una opresión en mi pecho, aún estaba pensando en las consecuencias del encuentro que finalmente tendría lugar.

- Alice, querida, tus padres y tu hermana han llegado- anunció ella, mientras entrábamos todos en la habitación.

Apenas, entré, me di cuenta de que varias cosas habían cambiado dentro del cuarto, principalmente la iluminación. El día anterior, la luz del sol entraba libremente por la ventana abierta, en cambio hoy, unos cortinajes cubrían las ventanas, y eran lo suficientemente gruesos como para que la luz entrara lo suficiente para permitirnos apenas ver por dónde caminábamos. Sin duda, este cambio había sido pensado para ocultar las evidentes diferencias en la apariencia de mi Alice, principalmente en lo que al color de sus ojos se refiere. Además, todas las costuras, libros, y hojas que estaban sobre una mesilla, habían desaparecido, junto con esta. Y Alice se encontraba en la cama.

- ¡Que alegría!- exclamó Alice, sin levantarse de su cama.

Todos nos acercamos a ella, y mi madre rápidamente la apresó entre sus brazos, sollozando. Alice, un tanto sofocada, nos sonrió radiantemente a mi padre y a mi sobre el hombro de mamá.

- ¡Oh, los he extraño lo indecible!- declaró, una vez que mi madre la soltó.

- Nosotros también hija- dijo mi padre cariñosamente.

- ¡Bella, querida! ¡Cuanta falta me has hecho!- dijo Alice dirigiendo hacia mi su vista.

- ¡Tu también Alice!- dije tomándole la mano y sonriendo.

- Bueno, me parece que será mejor permitirles que compartan este momento en familia, mi hermana y yo los dejaremos- habló el Señor Hale, mientras ambos salían.

- ¡Ya quiero tenerte en casa de nuevo, Alice querida! He modificado un poco la decoración en Longburn, y estoy segura de que encontrarás preciosos algunos adornos que he colocado en la sala de estar… Oh, y tu tía Constance me ha regalado un nuevo florero azul, el anterior tuvo un terrible fin… pero este lo reemplaza perfectamente… ¡Y el hijo de los Donson ha bailado con la Señorita Hedwina Pickles en la boda de los Newton! No ha bailado con nadie más, sólo con ella, ya me huele a compromiso… Pero, ¿ya has escuchado mencionar al Señor Newton? ¿No? No te preocupes, ya te contaré todo al respecto… ¡La Señorita Stanley se ha casado!... ahora Jessica es la nueva Señora Newton… y pensar que primero le pidió matrimonio a… ¡Y ahora recuerdo que no te he dicho nada del regimiento que se ha instalado en Meryton! Ya sabes que los oficiales del ejército suelen frecuentar la casa de Constance, por la relación que tiene tu tío con algunos de los más altos rangos, y Bella se ha hecho amiga de un joven y distinguido oficial, el Señor Black… no entiendo como Bella aún no te ha comentado nada de eso…

- Tal vez porque alguien no ha dejado de hablar desde que pusimos un pie en esta habitación- sugirió molesto mi padre, interrumpiendo la larga perorata de mi mamá. Ella miró extrañada a papá, como si no comprendiera lo que él quisiera decir.

- Pero si aún no le has preguntado cómo se encuentra, y ya estás intentando llenarle la cabeza con todos esos chismorreos inútiles- dijo papá, moviendo la cabeza en señal de desapruebo- ¿Y cómo te encuentras hija? Veo aún estás guardando cama- dijo dirigiéndose a Alice

- Bien papá, mucho mejor. El peligro ha pasado - Alice me dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad, que yo respondí-, pero el Doctor Carlisle dice que debo seguir bajo diversos cuidados-

- Tu enfermedad ha sido larga, es natural que el lo considere necesario-

- ¿Y cuándo podrás volver a casa?- preguntó mi madre.

Escuché con dolor esa pregunta, pues conocía la respuesta, y esta era aún más dolorosa.

- No lo sé. El Doctor Carlisle dijo que tan pronto como fuera posible-

-En ese caso, espero que sea pronto-

- Pero no intentes apresurar las cosas, mujer. Si el Doctor considera necesario que Alice se quede aquí un año completo, será lo mejor, porque él lo dice- intervino papá.

- No iba a intentar apresurar nada, Charles –dijo mamá ofendida, sólo llamaba a mi padre por su nombre cuando estaba molesta con él-. No sé como puedes pensar que yo haría algo que comprometiera la salud de alguna de mis hijas-

- Pues si consideramos que tú insististe que Alice acudiera a visitar a la Señorita Hale montando a caballo, y conociendo el caprichoso clima del temporal de lluvia, y que ahora se encuentra aquí, creo que tengo motivos suficientes para hacerte dicha advertencia. Aunque, viéndolo bien, tal vez sea más conveniente para ti que Alice se quede otro año aquí, y por tanto no te atreverías a intentar llevarla a cas antes de que le médico lo autorice… y aún después-

Alice y yo reímos con el comentario de papá, y seguimos conversando sobre diversos temas, incluso informando a Alice sobre todo lo que mamá había comentado, acompañado de las protestas de papá al respecto.


	39. Chapter 38: La intervención

Capítulo 38

La intervención

Estuvimos al lado de Alice unas escasas dos horas, hasta que la Señorita Hale entró a comunicarnos que el Doctor Carlisle había dejado instrucciones de que no se fatigara a Alice, ya que su salud podía verse comprometida nuevamente. Nosotros accedimos a retirarnos, y nos despedimos tristemente de Alice. Sin embargo, fuimos invitados para acompañar a la Señorita y al Señor Hale en la comida. Debo decirlo, esto me pareció singular, porque hasta donde yo sabía, ellos evadían cualquier oportunidad de ofrecer una comida, sin podían evitarlo, para no llamar la atención sobre sí mismos respecto a que ellos no comían… o por lo menos no lo mismo que las personas que los acompañaban. Pero imaginé que la única razón era no mostrarse descorteces.

Pero mis padres rechazaron amablemente la invitación, objetando que no querían abusar más de su hospitalidad. Nos despedimos del Señor Hale en la entrada, pero papá tenía aún preguntas:

- Disculpe la molestia, caballero, pero no me ha parecido ver al Doctor Carlisle. Me gustaría mostrarle personalmente los cuidados y tratamientos tan oportunos que ha propiciado a Alice, ¿no se encuentra aquí el día de hoy?-

- Lo siento, pero hoy se ausentado durante algunas horas… ha estado… ocupado con algunos otros asuntos… con su hijo- respondió el Señor Hale, y no escapó a mí que el caballero me miró discretamente con el rabillo del ojo.

- Bien, supongo que será en otra ocasión-

- Por supuesto. Y por favor, no duden en venir siempre que tengan deseos de visitar a la Señorita Swan, pueden hacerlo diariamente, si así les guatría, y aún si no han sido invitados, no deben preocuparse por esas formalidades-

- Le agradezco mucho esa propuesta, Señor Hale, y debe saber que no dudaré de hacer uso de ella- dijo mamá.

Nos despedimos de nuevo de ambos hermanos y subimos al carruaje, de regreso a casa. Pero apenas habíamos comenzado la marcha, cuando el coche se detuvo, y la cabeza del Señor Hale apareció en la ventanilla cerca de papá.

- Disculpe que los detenga, Señor Swan, pero casi olvido decirle, que espero tener pronto con usted una entrevista-

- Claro, Señor Hale, cuando guste, usted siempre será bienvenido en Longburn- respondió mi padre.

El Señor Hale hizo un gesto de despedida con el sombrero y se alejó del carruaje, permitiéndole reemprender su marcha.

Al llegar a Longburn, una sorpresa nos esperaba en el salón principal. Mamá fue informada por la sirvienta de que unos caballeros esperaban ahí. Entramos directamente a esa habitación, y nos encontramos con los Señores Black, padre e hijo.

De inmediato, comencé a temer lo peor, y fui de capaz de notar como el color se desvanecía de mi rostro. Mi padre se adelantó y saludó al Señor Black padre, mientras el Señor Jacob Black le dirigía sus respetos a mi madre, y luego a mi.

- ¿Pero Bella, querida, que te sucede? ¡Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma!- exclamó mi madre mientras el Señor Black hijo se inclinaba cortésmente frente a mi. El Señor Jacob levantó la vista hacia mi, y comentó:

- Disculpe si mi opinión es contraría a la suya, Señora Swan, pero me parece que su hija se encuentra hoy tan encantadora como siempre, o aún más, si eso fuera posible -

Este comentario, además de hacer a mamá sonreír tontamente, atrajo hacia nosotros la atención de mi padre y el Señor William Black, que se unieron a nuestro grupo.

- Permítame reiterar la opinión de mi hijo, Señorita Swan, porque aún un viejo como yo sabe apreciar la distinguida belleza, y una joven como usted indudablemente la posee- dijo el Señor Black padre, inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo.

- ¡Oh Señor Black! Ya veo que maestro tan ejemplar ha tenido el joven Black en cuanto a caballerosidad se refiere!- exclamó mamá encantada- ¿Desean tomar el té caballeros? ¿O tal vez gusten acompañarnos en la comida?-

- Es usted muy amable, Señora Swan, pero nuestra visita es fugaz. Sin embargo, aceptaré la taza de té- replicó el Señor William Black.

Mamá tiró la campanilla y unos minutos después, entró la sirvienta con el servicio de té.

- Entonces, Señores Black, ¿A qué debemos su atenta presencia el día de hoy?- preguntó papá.

- ¡Querido! ¡No seas descortés! ¡No apresures a nuestras visitas!- lo reprendió mi madre.

- No, se preocupe, por favor señora, yo le había comentado hace unos momentos que mi visita era sólo fugaz, y al Señor Swan le comenzaba a explicar nuestra visita del día de hoy, cuando escuchamos el comentario que Jacob hizo sobre su hija y nos unimos a ustedes. Fue una falta de mi parte seguir privando a su esposo de la información que dejé incompleta a su conocimiento- replicó el anciano Señor Black.

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, yo seguía atentamente con la vista a los participantes en dicho debate, hasta que me comencé a sentir de forma singular, como si estuviera siendo observada fijamente. Giré un poco la cabeza, y descubrí al Señor Jacob Black mirándome, sin preocuparse por disimular aquello. Y cuando se percató de que yo también lo miraba, sonrió tímidamente, pero no apartó de mi su vista. Con un dejo de una sentimiento que no podría describir claramente, recordé una ocasión en la que había pasado por una situación similar, sólo que había sido el Señor Cullen quien había posado sus pupilas brillantes y claras como el topacio sobre mi, y él no se había atrevido a sonreírme, aunque no estaba segura de cómo hubiera reaccionado yo si él lo hubiera hecho…

- Así es, padre- dijo de pronto el Señor Jacob y mudando su atención hacia el aludido, y haciéndome regresar al presente- no habíamos esperado más que algunos minutos cuando ustedes llegaron, Señor Swan-

- Y, tal como le decía, no eran otras nuestras intenciones que preguntar por la salud de la mayor de sus hijas, y despedirme de ustedes- continuo hablando el Señor Black padre.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto se ausenta usted, Señor Black? ¡Pero si apenas lleva un par de días en Meryton!- expresó mi madre.

- Así había planeado este viaje, señora. Un asunto de elevada importancia me hizo venir con urgencia, más me es imposible quedarme durante algún tiempo más, ya que dejé algunas otras obligaciones en casa-

- Es una verdadera pena caballero, puesto que si usted quisiera, sería más que bienvenido en mi casa todo el tiempo que usted deseara- dijo mi padre.

- Su amabilidad me honra, Señor Swan, pero me es indispensable partir hoy mismo. Quizás, si tuviera que regresar en algunos días, aceptaría gustoso su ofrecimiento-

- Estará siempre abierta esta casa para usted-

Yo no me había decidió aún a tomar parte en la conversación, demasiado mortificada como estaba por el resultado de la repentina intervención de ambos caballeros Black en mi casa, justo el día que habíamos ido a visitar a Alice, y justo cuando regresábamos de Netherfield Park.

- Padre, la hora- dijo el joven Black en voz baja.

- Es cierto, hijo, gracias. Bien, ¿cómo se encuentra la Señorita Swan?- preguntó su padre.

- ¡Ha mejorado mucho!- dijo mi madre tomando la palabra- ¡Hoy mismo la hemos visitado! ¿Aún no les he comentado, caballeros, que el Señor Hale y su hermana están aquí? ¡Han venido sólo para que Alice pudiera estar cerca de nosotros, ahora que ha recuperado casi por completo su salud!-

- ¡Vaya! ¡Me alegra sinceramente escuchar eso! Y deseo que pronto la Señorita Swan se encuentre recuperada por completo, y pueda volver a su lado- declaró amablemente el Señor William Black- Y dígame Señorita Isabella, ¿cómo ha visto a su hermana? Espero que no la haya encontrado usted muy cambiada-

La taza de té, que en ese momento justamente me llevaba a los labios, se quedó a la mitad del camino, a la par de mi mano paralizada por el asombro. Las palabras del Señor Black me parecieron una terrible amenaza, y mi mente inquieta comenzó a imaginar las peores intenciones detrás de sus palabras. Finalmente, pude bajar mi brazo y dejar lentamente la taza sobre la mesa. Todo esto transcurrió en pocos segundos, mientras que a mi me parecieron minutos interminables. No podía ser cierto que el Señor Black se refiriera a la nueva _condición_ de Alice.

- ¿Disculpe?- fue lo único que pude decir como respuesta, apenas reuniendo el aire suficiente para articular esa palabra.

- Bueno, me parece natural que después de la prolongada separación que tan desafortunadamente tuvo lugar entre ustedes, encuentre usted cambiada a su hermana, especialmente por la enfermedad tan aquejante que ha padecido-

- Pero por supuesto Bella, ¿a qué más se podía haber referido? Tiene usted razón, Señor Black, pero no creo que el cambio haya sido tan evidente, además, la habitación estaba demasiado oscura, la luz le molesta a mi hija- intervino mamá, mirándome con disgusto.

- Oh, ya veo. Tal vez sea cierto, y la enfermedad no haya causado ningún cambió inoportuno en la apariencia de su hija. Por cierto, ¿ya se conoce el nombre de esa extraña enfermedad? Me parece que la última ocasión que hablamos al respecto, no se sabía que era lo que tenía-

- Así es, pero lamentablemente aún no lo sabemos. Esperábamos encontrar el día de hoy al Doctor Carlisle, pero se encontraba ausente- dijo papá.

- Así que el Doctor Carlisle está aquí. Bien, me parece es tiempo de retirarme, pero me alegra conocer que su hija se encuentra mejor. Vamos hijo-

-Si padre-

-Oh, lamento escuchar eso- dijo mamá.

- Espero verlo de nuevo- dijo papá.

Padre e hijo se despidieron de nosotros, y cuando salimos de la casa para acompañarlos hasta el coche que habían traído, el Señor Jacob Black llamó aparte a mi papá un momento, y mientras tanto, su padre me dijo:

-Señorita Swan, ¿sería tan amable de empujar la silla de ruedas de este anciano?-

Yo, que aún no me reponía de la sensación sobrecogedora que había dentro de mi pecho, asentí en silencio, tomando las azas de su silla. Comenzamos a andar en silencio, mi madre se había quedado un poco más atrás.

- Señorita Swan, ¿está segura de que no ha encontrado ningún cambio visible en su hermana? ¿en su piel? ¿en sus ojos? o, incluso, ¿en su comportamiento?-

- Creo que mi madre ya le ha dicho que el cuarto estaba muy oscuro, como para poder notar nada- respondí yo con voz ahogada.

- Sólo pensé que tal vez usted si habría notado algo más, algo que nos interesa, lamentablemente, a los dos-

- Perdón, pero no entiendo a lo que usted, Señor Black, se refiere con ese comentario-

- Bien, lamento si le causé alguna molestia, simplemente me preocupaba por su hermana… y creo que usted sabe cual es mi principal preocupación-

Ya habíamos llegado al carruaje, y lo dejé de llevar. El se dio la vuelta hacia mí, y hundió sus ojos oscuros en los míos. Su rostro, con las marcas de la edad, reflejaba la misma tranquilidad del día que lo había conocido, y su mirada era franca. Reprimí una olead de pánico.

- Quizás haya consecuencias- dijo.

* * *

Hola lectores!!! La espera fue interminable –o por lo menos así me pareció a mi- pero finalmente me deshice de todas las tareas y exámenes de la escuela y tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, pero espero que en ésta época de vacaciones pueda actualizar cada fin de semana, como lo venía haciendo antes. Espero que les hayan gustado estos nuevos capítulos!

Y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos y alertas, aún cuando el transcurso de los hechos se encontraba en espera =D

No olviden dejar sus reviews y comentarios antes de irse! Nos vemos pronto!


	40. Chapter 39: Conclusiones de Alice

Que tal! Les traigo tres nuevos capítulos! Esta vez no voy a decir que voy a actualizar ahora sí cada semana, pues parece que cada vez que lo digo sucede algo que me impide cumplir con mi palabra, y en esta ocasión fueron las fiestas. Por eso, esta vez digo: actualizaré tan pronto como pueda! Gracias por su paciencia, y no olviden dejar su review, que ya saben que para mi son como oro!

Disclaimer (que hace tiempo que no lo ponía): Stephenie Meyer y Jane Austen merecen todo el crédito! Y ellas saben que aspectos de esta historia son suyos, y cuales personajes les pertecen.

**Let's read!**

Capítulo 39

Las conclusiones de Alice

Después de la visita de los Señores Black, me sumí en un profundo estado de turbación. Por lo que pude deducir, el Señor William Black casi estaba seguro de la transformación de Alice, y sólo necesitaba una confirmación para comenzar a actuar. Aunque si bien no imaginaba lo que pudiera hacer el Señor Black, sus palabras eran una amenaza y una advertencia al mismo tiempo: "quizás haya consecuencias", había dicho con aquella voz grave y calma, que parecía hacer eco cuando pronunciaba una sentencia como tal.

Lo que no podía comprender, era como el Señor Black padre podía estar tan seguro de que yo estuviera al tanto de cuanto secreto pudiera haber referente a mi hermana, bien fuera que ahora era un vampiro, bien fuera que yo conocía la existencia desafortunada de dichas criaturas. Tal vez lo más natural fuera que yo me viera en el conocimiento de todas esas cosas, o quizás, alguna fuente, como su hijo, le haya informado de varios sucesos que le hicieran terminar en esa conclusión.

Y, aún más, me preocupaban los intentos del Señor Black de despertar el interés en mis padres. Sus comentarios, sus preguntas, fueron encaminadas a incitar la curiosidad y hacerlos percatarse de que, de alguna manera, su primogénita ya no era la misma que salió aquel día de Longburn con intenciones de visitar a su amiga en Netherfield Park, y que ahora su hija ni siquiera era mortal. Sin embargo, y debido a una feliz casualidad del destino, no creía yo que mis padres abrieran los ojos gracias al Señor Black. El carácter de mi madre, como ya se ha visto, le impedía ver más allá de aquello que ella deseaba ver, y ver a Alice convertida en una criatura de la cual no pudiera asegurar su existencia, ciertamente nunca había sido una de esas cosas. Por su parte, mi padre, aunque siempre atento a cualquier situación hilarante, no acostumbraba fijarse en situaciones más serias. Como aquella ocasión cuando tenía Alice 3 años y se cortó, frente a él, un mechón completo de cabello y mi padre nunca lo notó, hasta que la criada encontró los rizos de mi hermana adornando el suelo del salón.

Pero, sin importar la respuesta de ninguna de estas incógnitas, Alice estaba en peligro, al igual que el Señor Hale y su hermana… y el Señor Cullen. Probablemente mi hermana hubiera tenido una de sus visiones y ya estaría enterada de las circunstancias; pero si no era el caso sido, yo debía escribirle para contarle sobre la visita de dicho personaje, pero temía que Alice pudiese preocuparse y recaer… lo que sería una tontería, ya que Alice no estaba enferma como le habían hecho creer a mis padres, como recordé con una desganada sonrisa.

Encerrada dentro de mi habitación, como estaba, comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro, tratando de librar mi atribulada mente de todas las funestas consecuencias que imaginaba a cada instante, hasta que finalmente, me senté y comencé a relatarle todo a mi hermana, confiando en que esa información también llegara a ojos del Señor Hale y tomara cartas en el asunto.

No pasó más de una hora antes de que un pliego de papel con la respuesta de Alice llegara. La leí con avidez, esperando encontrar las complicadas instrucciones de un plan perfectamente elaborado y listo para comenzar a ponerlo en práctica, pero no fue así. En apenas un párrafo, mi hermana me explicaba que habiendo leído mi mensaje, le había mostrado la carta al Señor Hale, quien con sólo limitarse a asentir con la cabeza, había declarado que ya se esperaban algo así… y eso era todo. Me tuve que conformar con tal respuesta, ya que, si no alteraba al caballero en cuestión, tampoco debía alterarme a mí, con seguridad ese aspecto estaría tan cubierto como cualquier otra dificultad que pudiera resultar de haber convertido a Alice en vampiro.

Más de dos semanas pasaron desde ese día, y al parecer el Señor Black aún no estaba seguro de la veracidad del nuevo secreto de Alice, puesto que no tuvimos noticias de él o su hijo en ese tiempo. Y tampoco aconteció incidente de tipo alguno, si bien me pareció muy extraño ver, a través de la ventana de mi habitación, salir al Señor Hale de mi casa, sin haber saludado a mi madre o a mi, pero me olvidé de eso casi sin darme cuenta, no dándole importancia por el momento, y a esto contribuyó que mamá no lo había notado.

A partir de la primera visita a Alice, mamá decidió que debía informarle a toda persona que estuviera dispuesta –y también a aquellos que no lo estuvieran- a escucharla sobre el regreso de Alice. Yo hubiera creído más conveniente no hacer tan pública la situación, no fuera a ser que alguna persona acudiera a visitar a Alice y, siendo más observador que mis padres, se percatara de los cambios que había sufrido; yo no me atreví ni siquiera a imaginar el desastre que tal cosa hubiera suscitado. Pero no fue así. Nuestros conocidos y allegados nos dieron el enhorabuena por el regreso y la mejoría de mi hermana, pero nadie intentó ir a visitarla. Y de igual manera, nadie se dedicó a difundir habladurías debido a que Alice estuviera aún en la casa del Señor Hale y no en la nuestra. Y después me enteré, de que la cocinera de Netherfield Park, muy bondadosamente se había encargado de distribuir en toda la comarca la noticia de que, si bien la Señorita Swan había mejorado visiblemente, cualquier esfuerzo le haría decaer inmediatamente, provocando además el disgusto y la ira de su empleador, el Señor Hale.

Mis padres y yo visitamos a Alice casi a diario, siempre en condiciones semejantes a las de la primera ocasión en la que acudí en compañía de mis padres; pero, como era de suponerse, aprovecha cada oportunidad para acudir a Alice por mi parte, diariamente.

Siempre que iba yo sola, el Señor Hale me retenía un momento conversando con él y su hermana, y algunas ocasiones, además nos acompañaba el Conde Carlisle. Extrañamente, no volví a ver al Señor Cullen desde aquel día en que entró con precipitación a la habitación de Alice, temiendo que ella me atacara, y tampoco escuché alguna explicación de su ausencia. Pero, la curiosidad me hacía preguntarme constantemente el motivo de su desaparición, así que finalmente me decidí a interrogar a Alice al respecto, en una ocasión que me encontraba visitándola.

- Estos últimos días han sido aburridos- decía Alice, respondiendo a un comentario que yo había hecho-, tu visita diaria es la mayor de mis distracciones. Tal vez no estaría mal recibir la visita de alguno otro de nuestros conocidos, aunque sólo vinieran con el fin de poder chismorrear sobre mi apenas hayan dejado la casa-

- Y si tenemos suerte, también podrían hablar a nuestras espaldas del resto de la familia- dije yo.

- Ahora que recuerdo, me parece que pronto recibiremos visitas aquí en Netherfield, algún conocido de los Hale, o eso fue lo que creí escuchar-

- Eso es una señal inequívoca de que ellos también se aburren, o por lo menos así es en el caso de la Señorita Hale. Supongo que ya estará extrañando al Señor Cullen-

- ¿Extrañar al Señor Cullen? Pero si hace apenas tres días que se marchó- me informó Alice

- ¿Tres días? Vaya, yo creí que se había marchado al día siguiente de aquel en el que te visité por primera vez, pues desde entonces no tuve la ocasión de volverlo a ver. Pero, ¿a qué vino, en primer lugar?-

- No estoy muy segura. Creo que su primera intención era una visita fugaz, sólo iba a visitar al Señor Hale y preguntarle como iba todo, pero al encontrarte…- Alice se interrumpió y me miró, pendiente de mi reacción a sus palabras.

- ¿Al encontrarme que, Alice?- la insté a que continuara, tratando de contener mi expresión.

- Al encontrarte… cambió de opinión, decidió quedarse.-

Me quedé en silencio, mirando a Alice. Una parte de mi saltó emocionada al escuchar esas palabras, pero otra parte, mucho más sensata, me dijo que no tenía nada de especial que el Señor Cullen hubiera hecho aquello, y que había innumerables y triviales razones para que actuara así.

- Quizás temía que terminara siendo el postre- bromeé, eligiendo una de aquellas razones triviales.

- Pues quizá ese fue sólo el pretexto, pero no el motivo- respondió Alice, interesándose repentinamente por la carpeta que bordaba, sin apartar de ella la vista.

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?-

Mi hermana pasó unos minutos fingiendo que examinaba cuidadosamente una puntada, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

- Debí ver venir esto- dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Qué?- la apremié.

- Que tendría que hacer una explicación- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación- Quizás haya sacado conclusiones apresuradas- confesó- pero me parece que tengo motivos suficientes-

- Visiones- dije yo.

-Visiones y… pedazos de conversaciones, que tal vez no he debido de escuchar. Creo que el Señor Cullen está enamorado de ti-

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

- Bueno, algunos cambios repentinos que hacía el Señor Cullen en sus decisiones cuando tu entrabas en escena, pero sobre todo, un comentario que le escuché hacer a la Señorita Hale-

- ¿Qué dijo?- pregunté más por complacer a Alice que por curiosidad.

- Estaba conversando con el Señor Cullen, y realmente es muy difícil ignorar las conversaciones ajenas cuando puedes escucharlas a una gran distancia –dijo ella, justificándose-, le dijo algo así como "Me alegra que finalmente lo haya conseguido, Señor Cullen, siempre es agradable saber que los deseos de beber hasta la última gota de la sangre de alguien puede ser dominados por la voluntad. Además no creo que se haya usted sentido muy contento de convertir a la Señorita Swan en un aperitivo de media tarde". Esto me confirmó, Bella, que la Señorita Rosalie sentía celos hacia ti, y sólo podía haber una razón para eso: el Señor Cullen debía estar más que interesado en ti-

- Pues lo celos de la Señorita Hale han sido provocados por la persona equivocada. Imagino que ella no sabe que el Señor Cullen ha estado comprometido con la Señorita Tanya de Denali desde hace tiempo-

- Pero él ha roto ese compromiso, ¿cierto? –replicó- Lo vi –agregó Alice, respondiendo a una pregunta que aún no formulaba.

Dejé que mi silencio fuera interpretado como una confirmación.

- Pero, lo que yo quiero saber, Bella, es cómo te sientes tu, ¿te agradan las atenciones del Señor Cullen?-

Debí saber que tarde o temprano tendría una conversación similar a esta con Alice, aún siendo mortal, ella siempre había poseído una perspicacia sin igual.

Dejé que Alice me miraba expectante durante un momento.

- Yo… no lo sé- respondí al fin, sin faltar a la verdad.


	41. Chapter 40: Cordial Invitación

Capítulo 40

Cordial invitación

-¡Bella, querida, baja por favor!- la voz de mi madre llegó apremiante hasta mi habitación. Con pesar, dejé el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento, y me dirigí al salón principal Sólo podía imaginar dos motivos para que mi madre me solicitara con tal agitación: noticias sobre la moda más reciente en Londres provenientes de mi tía Gardiner, o la noticia de que sin razón aparente el Señor Newton renunciaba a ser el heredero de Longburn.

-¡Pero porque te dilatas tanto, niña! Tienes que ver lo que acaba de llegar!-

Tomé el papel que mamá extendía hacia mi y lo leí. Era la invitación a un baile, firmada por el Señor Hale, que se celebraría en el propio Netherfield Park. Mis cejas se elevaron hasta casi tocar mi cabello. ¿Un baile? Alice no me había comentado nada al respecto, y apenas ayer había pasado varias horas visitándola. Además, no me parecía que lo más apropiado fuera exponer de esa manera a mi hermana.

-¿No es maravilloso? ¡Un baile! Ahora mismo le diré a la sirvienta que preparé nuestros vestidos, será pasado mañana, pero es mejor estar ya preparados…-

-¿Pasado mañana?- pregunté consternada, mirando de nuevo la invitación.

- ¡Un baile!- repitió mi madre con expresión soñadora- ¡Y en honor de Alice!-

- Madre, la tarjeta no dice que sea en honor de Alice- aclaré. Mostrándole de nuevo la tarjeta.

- Pero si no es con motivo de la recuperación de Alice, ¿porqué que otro motivo el Señor Hale ofrecería un baile en su casa?-

- Pues… no lo sé- reconocí, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar algún otro motivo que pudiera suscitar una fiesta, la puerta del salón se abrió, dando paso a un caballero.

- ¡Mi querido Señor Hale! ¡Justo hablábamos de la fiesta que dará!-

Mamá salió al encuentro del Señor Hale, con tal efusividad y ceremonia, que me hizo pensar en un sabueso que va al encuentro de su amo, moviendo la cola y dando saltos en rededor.

-Por favor, pase, pase, tome asiento… no ahí no, en este sofá, es más cómodo, tiene que serlo, costo varios millares de libras…-

- ¡Mamá!- dije en voz baja, tratando de evitar que comenzara a hacer el ridículo.

- Gracias- dijo el Señor Hale una vez que estuvo sentado- Pensé en venir personalmente a invitarlos al baile, veo que la invitación me antecedió, esperaba llegar antes… Y a mi hermana le hubiera encantado acompañarme y tener la oportunidad de hacer ella misma la invitación pero…- "pero su hija, la señorita Isabella estaría aquí, y la natural antipatía hacia ella le impidió acompañarme, tomando en cuenta, además, los celos que invaden a Rosalie por causa de su hija, a tal grado, que su piel bajo la luz del sol, en lugar de reflejar los haces de luz como un diamante, adquiere una adorable tonalidad verde tornasol…", completé yo en mi mente-

- Oh, no debe reparar en eso Señor Hale, si la presencia de usted es más que grata en esta casa, su casa, Señor Hale- dijo mamá, haciendo obvio que después del susto que había pasado por la salud de Alice, había dejado de tratar al Señor Hale como el benefactor de mi hermana, para volver a darle el trato de potencial marido de su hija.

- Muchas gracias, Señora Swan- respondió tímidamente el caballero en cuestión.- Espero contar su participación en el baile, será un honor para mi y para mi hermana que así sea-

-¡Un honor! ¿Has escuchado eso, Bella? ¡El siempre caballeroso y galante Señor Hale considerará un honor nuestra presencia en su baile!- exclamó mi madre sobresaltada.

Aunque yo no consideraba que fuera un honor también para la Señorita Hale, decidí que lo más cortés sería agradecer ese comentario.

- Si, madre, lo he escuchado. Muchas gracias Señor Hale, puede usted estar seguro de que acudiremos. Dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra su hermana?-

- Su salud es excelente, es usted muy amable por preguntar. Aunque se ha encontrado un poco decaída de ánimo últimamente, espero que está fiesta la animé considerablemente-

- ¿Así que ese es el motivo por el que usted dará el baile?- pregunté, dirigiendo a mamá una significativa mirada.

- No… quiero decir, si… es decir… es… otro de los motivos… Creo que lo que realmente quiero decir es, que además de que me pareció un buen momento, ya sabe usted, después de una época un tanto falta de distracciones, recordé que le prometí a la Señorita Alice que ofrecería otro baile en Netherfield si ella así lo deseaba; y con eso además, podría lograr distraer a mi hermana- completó con dificultad el Señor Hale.

- Es usted un hombre práctico, sin duda, Señor Hale. No sabía que daría usted el baile por Alice- agregó mamá, regresándome la mirada significativa que yo le había hecho a ella.

- Pero mamá, si el Señor Hale acaba de decir que fueron varias las razones que lo decidieron a ofrecer el baile- repliqué yo.

- Pero seguramente el Señor Hale. Tan correcto y atento como es, no ha querido dar más importancia a una cosa que ha otra, no cuando lo dice en público. Pero es claro que Alice…-

- Mamá, por favor- interrumpí yo, suplicante, intentando evitar que mi madre dijera una imprudencia- Creo que no debemos hacer conclusiones apresuradas. Además, no creo que el Señor Hale haya venido sólo para escuchar las interpretaciones que haces de lo que él dice – agregué intentando no sonar descortés.

- No, por favor, Señora Swan, haga usted todas las interpretaciones que quiera- dijo presuroso él.

Mi madre no contestó nada, simplemente me dirigió una mirada sentenciosa. Ninguno de los asistentes a esta conversación dijo nada en los siguientes minutos, hasta que el Señor Hale interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

-Deben disculparme, pero es menester que me retire- dijo poniéndose en pie- me gustaría alargar más mi visita, pero me es imposible, en vista de que aún quedan algunos detalles que ultimar para el baile.-

-Claro. Claro, Señor Hale, vaya usted y haga que todo quede perfecto, estoy segura que podemos poner nuestras más altas expectativas en el baile, tratándose de usted y su hermana como los anfitriones- dijo mi madre festiva, negándose a desaprovechar cualquier momento para adular al Señor Hale.

-Señor Hale, es un placer encontrarlo a usted aquí- dijo mi padre entrando de pronto a la habitación, y saludando al aludido – Nadie me informó de su presencia, sino hubiera venido antes-

- No debe darle importancia. Sólo vine a reiterar personalmente la invitación al baile que mi hermana y yo ofreceremos en Netherfield Park dentro de un par de días-

- ¡Ah! Muy bien, pues sepa usted que nuestra ausencia no se hará notar, acudiremos honrados con la invitación, caballero- contestó papá- Pero me parece que usted ya se iba cuando yo llegué. No quiero interrumpirlo, permítame acompañarlo hasta la puerta-

El Señor Hale accedió y nos despedimos de él, mi madre manifestando mayor pesadumbre por su partida de la que era incluso creíble.


	42. Chapter 41: La Antesala

Capítulo 41

La antesala

Con una habilidad excepcional que debe ser reconocida, mi madre armó tal alboroto la mañana del baile, que cualquiera hubiera pensado que era a una fiesta de los mismísimos reyes a la que asistiría ese mismo día. Media hora fue suficiente para mi, y ante este espectáculo de sirvientas yendo y viniendo, gritos, y ruido de puertas y armarios provocado por los siempre sensibles y frágiles nervios de mi madre, decidí quedarme en mi habitación hasta que fuera hora de partir hacia Netherfield Park.

Ya que mi mamá no podría continuar viviendo si se perdiera la entrada de alguno de los asistentes al baile, mi padre y yo tuvimos que acceder a sus ruegos quejumbrosos y llegar con casi una hora de antelación.

-¡Bella! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- escuchamos la voz de Alice, apenas abrió la puerta el mayordomo, y ella ya venía a nuestro encuentro. ME alarmé casi de inmediato, puesto que no esperaba encontrar a Alice así, fuera de su habitación, exponiéndose a que un rayo de sol por equivocación se posara sobre su piel y todo se viniera abajo. Pero ella interpretó la expresión de mi rostro a tiempo, antes de que yo corriera y la tumbara sobre el piso, tapando con la amplia falda de mi vestido si fuera necesario cada espacio de su piel que no estuviera cubierto por tela, y mientras me abrazaba susurró a mi oído:

- No te preocupes, Bella, todo saldrá bien, lo he visto-

Alice nos condujo hasta el salón recibidor, donde estarían los Hale. Al entrar, noté que todos los cortinajes estaban completamente cerrados, por lo que había sido necesaria la iluminación de candelabros que sostenían numerosas velas, supliendo a la perfección la luz natural. Después de los saludos acostumbrados, mamá retuvo a Alice a su lado, y comenzó a elogiar el vestido y la belleza de mi hermana, agradeciendo a los hermanos Hale aquello. Yo no puede hacer menos que notar lo claras que eran ahora sus pupilas, de aquel color de miel característico y la palidez de su piel, y sorprenderme también de que mis padres continuaran sin notar nada.

Pero mi madre tuvo que dejar sus halagos y elogios, y yo mis preocupaciones, con la entrada de nada más y nada menos que la Señorita Tanya De Denali a la habitación.

- Oh, lamento interrumpir de esta manera,- dijo ella apenada, al notar la presencia de mi familia- por favor, continúen con su conversación, yo me sentará aquí-

- No sea ridícula, Señorita Tanya- dijo el Señor Hale mientras ella tomaba asiento- no ha interrumpido nada. Permíteme presentarte al Señor Swan y la Señora Swan, padres de la Señorita Alice,- la Señorita De Denali dirigió una educada inclinación de cabeza a mis padres- y a la Señorita Bella ya la debes conocer, según me parece-

- Si, Señor Hale, nos conocimos mientras visitaba a mi primo el Señor Newton y su nueva esposa- respondí yo.

- Y esta dama es la Señorita Tanya De Denali, hija de Su Distinguida Señoría Lady Irina De Denali-

-¿Y qué la ha traído por aquí, Señorita De Denali?- preguntó mi madre una vez terminadas las presentaciones.

- Curiosidad- respondió franca y lacónicamente la Señorita Tanya. Si, curiosidad y no otra cosa era lo que único que podría hacerla renunciar a las atenciones y los mimos que recibía en Rosings y hacerla venir con las incomodidades del viaje y la compañía; curiosidad por comprobar si era cierto que le matrimonio Swan era tan miope como para no ver que su hija mayor había sido convertida en vampiro, pensé con disgusto.

Mi madre esperó unos momentos más a que la Señorita Tanya agregara algo más, pero, además de un intercambio de miradas con la Señorita Hale, no dijo nada más.

- ¿Ha dejado con buena salud a Su Señoría?- preguntó de nuevo mi madre.

- Se encontraba perfectamente, gracias- fue la respuesta de la Señorita De Denali.

Esto, finalmente, hizo que mi madre desistiera de sus intentos de entablar una conversación con un personaje tan notable como ella, y concentró sus adulaciones en el Señor Hale y la Señorita Rosalie, agradeciéndoles de nuevo por el baile y todas las atenciones que habían tenido para con Alice.

Después de la perorata de mi madre, con alguna que otra intervención de papá con el fin de que ella dejara de hablar, el Señor Hale hizo notar que ya era tiempo de pasar al salón donde tendría lugar la reunión del baile. Esto nos dio oportunidad a Alice y a mi de charlar casi en privado.

-¿Cuándo ha llegado la Señorita Tanya?- le pregunté a mi hermana.

- Ayer, y me tomó por sorpresa. No sabía que vendría hasta que Rosalie me llamó para presentármela- respondió.

- ¿Y porqué vino? Además de por "curiosidad"-

- Al parecer, Rosalie la invitó, pero no lo mencionó- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y porqué la habrá invitado?- pregunté pensativamente, más para mi misma que para mi hermana.

- Vaya, Bella, haces tantas preguntas que ya comienzas a parecer detective-

- Lo siento, creo que ya se convirtió en un hábito. ¿Crees que se quede mucho tiempo?-

- Y vas a intentar reforzar el hábito, por lo que veo- comentó jovial Alice antes de responder- No los sé, pero trataré de averiguarlo-

Iba a decirle a que no era necesario que lo hiciera pero la repentina intromisión a la habitación de cierto caballero me distrajo.

-¿Tampoco viste que el Señor Cullen vendría a la fiesta?- pregunté con disgusto.

- No, no lo vi, porque eso sí lo sabía. El Señor Hale consultó con el Señor Cullen sobre la conveniencia de ofrecer el baile.-

- Bien, pues eso explica mejor la presencia de la Señorita De Denali aquí-

- ¿Pero no habían roto su compromiso?-

- Tal vez él lo ha renovado- comenté con desgano

- No seas tan dura con él, querida hermana. Ha hecho tantas cosas por…- Alice se interrumpió, tratando de desviar mi atención de su comentario.

- ¿Qué ha hecho y por quien?- pregunté, contenta de que por una vez no fuera yo quien accidentalmente decía algo que no debía.

- Oh, se suponía que no lo diría a nadie, pero… el Señor Cullen tuvo que ver con mi transformación más de lo que crees, Bella- admitió Alice, derrotada.

La miré en silencio, tratando de comprender sus palabras.

- ¿Acaso él fue quien…?-

- No, no, no fue él- dijo Alice rápidamente, entendiendo lo que quería decir yo- Fue el Doctor Carslile, pero el Señor Cullen lo convenció de que lo hiciera.

- Creí que llegaba tarde- en ese momento, la voz del Señor Cullen llegó hasta nosotras, pues se encontraba conversando cerca, con el Señor Hale.

Miré a Alice y ella hizo ademán de guardar silencio. Cambiamos de tema, no parecía muy cortés que el Señor Cullen escuchara lo que hablábamos de él.

Poco a poco, el salón se fue llenando con todos los invitados, quienes comentaban la manera tan maravillosa en que el Señor Hale había superado la fiesta que había ofrecido a su llegada a Netherfield el año pasado, y varios comentaron entre bromas que el Señor Hale debía ausentarse de nuevo, si con eso conseguirían que diera una fiesta aún mejor cada vez.

Y mi madre, con su humildad y recato característicos, se encargó de informarle personalmente a cada uno de los asistentes, sobre sus sospechas de que aquel baile era en honor de Alice, al mismo tiempo que les hacía notar el hermoso vestido que el Señor Hale había mandado confeccionar a Londres especialmente para Alice, vestido del que no había dos iguales. Ambas cosas, claro está, eran fruto de la invención de mamá, pues nadie en ninguna de las persona que podrían dar fe de la certeza de su palabras –el Señor Hale, su hermana o incluso la propia Alice- habían mencionado algo que siquiera diera a pensar que eso podría ser cierto.

De nuevo, me encontré sorprendida al observar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, había notado algo _diferente _en mi hermana. El ambiente durante la cena parecía tan relajado, como si los comensales no se dieran cuenta de que sus anfitriones pertenecían a un grupo de seres que podrían tomarlos como aperitivo a cualquier hora. A nadie le llamó la atención que la Señorita Hale, el Señor Hale, la Señorita Tanya De Denali, Alice y hasta el Señor Cullen no hubieran probado ni un solo bocado de los manjares que tan gustosamente alaban.

Pero cuando la cena terminó, tuve que dejar de lado mis observaciones, al ser interrumpida por la Señorita Tanya, que se acercó a mi con ademán de conversar.

- ¿Ha disfrutado la cena?- me preguntó.

- Si, cada platillo fue escogido con tino, todo era delicioso. ¿No lo cree?- dije yo.

- Me sorprende, Señorita Swan, que me haga una pregunta como esa, cuando ambas sabemos de lo que usted es conocedora- comentó secamente.

Imaginé que no podía referirse a otra cosa que su condición de vampiro, y decidí no comentar nada más. Era notable que la Señorita Tanya había heredado el orgullo y la arrogancia de su madre, pero ella no sabía ocultarlo con falsa cortesía tan bien como Lady Irina.

-Supongo que usted se siente tan satisfecha como su madre por las presentes circunstancias, ¿cierto?- dijo después de un momento de silencio.

-¿A qué circunstancias se refiere?- le pregunté confundida.

- No lo finja más, Señorita Swan. Es obvio que hasta su madre se da cuenta de los beneficios, aunque no llegue ni a imaginar lo referente a el… _secreto, _ella sabe que tendría que pasar. Imagino que usted también quisiera algo igual para usted, no lo niegue –me miró sin decir nada durante algunos segundos, como si se concentrara en algo- Y no sé que es lo que suceda exactamente en usted, no sé que hizo, pero a pesar de lo que Edward haya dicho, él y yo estamos destinados a unirnos en matrimonio, y una simple mortal no lo impedirá, sin importar los truquitos que use- se fue acercando cada vez más a mí, y el tono amenazador de su voz también hizo que sus facciones se crisparan de rabia, aunque sin hacerles perder la belleza de la que tanto hacía alarde su madre. Pero de pronto, su rostro se relajó, y miró entre la multitud, como si buscara algo- No podrá lograr lo que se propone, no debe hacerlo, _nosotros _no nos mezclamos con los humanos- dijo, como una amenaza, y se marchó. Yo me quedé ahí, confundida por la escena que acaba de tener lugar, y miré en la dirección que ella había mirado hace unos momentos. Abriéndose paso entre las parejas que en ese momento se ocupan de seguir el ritmo de la música, alcancé a distinguir aquellos bellos ojos como el topacio, que podría reconocer en donde fuera. El Señor Cullen caminaba en mi dirección.


	43. Chapter 42: Al compás de la música

Capítulo 42

Al compás de la música

Avanzó entre la multitud con agilidad, sin despegar la vista de mi rostro, sorteando las parejas de baile que en ese momento ocupaban todo el centro del salón. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron de velocidad, casi frenéticamente, pero me reprendí a mi misma por reaccionar de aquella manera, mientras me parecía que una eternidad transcurría antes de que él llegara hasta a mí.

- Buenas noches, Señorita Swan- dijo el Señor Cullen con aquella voz aterciopelada, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba.

- Buenas noches- respondí yo, entrecortadamente.

- ¿No cree que los músicos están tocando especialmente bien esta noche? Si a usted le parece bien, me sentiría honrado de que me concediera los dos próximos bailes- dijo sin emoción aparente, y por un momento casi me pareció que esperaba que yo declinara su propuesta.

Sin embargo, y para mi total asombro, asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada más. Y, acto seguido, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, vi mi brazo extenderse y ofrecer mi mano para que la tomara y me condujera a la pista de baile, tal como era costumbre. El Señor Cullen pareció dudar, sorprendido sin duda ante mi respuesta, pero tan pronto como se repuso, tomó mi mano. Cuando, su pálida y fría piel entró en contacto con la mía, estudió cuidadosamente la expresión de mi rostro, tal vez esperando que retirara mi mano de su frío toque, pero yo no reaccioné de tal forma, y eso nada tuvo que ver con la vida propia que mi mano parecía haber desarrollado.

Me guió delicadamente hasta el mismo centro del salón, mientras me sentía flotar entre aquella multitud. Noté que algunas damas y señoritas giraban la cabeza, algunas muy bruscamente, para mirarnos cuando pasamos a su lado, tratando de captar incluso la atención de sus amigas, para que ellas tampoco se perdieran del espectáculo. Yo trate de ignorarlas, pero hacer como si un centenar de pares de ojos no estuvieran al pendiente de mis movimientos, requería un cierto grado de destreza. Miré a mi pareja, tratando de averiguar si el podía ignorar con éxito aquella situación, y lo descubrí buscando con la mirada a alguien entre la multitud. Al principio, creí que se trataba de la Señorita Tanya De Denali, y estuve a punto de regresar a mi asiento, pero pronto me encontré con el familiar rostro del Señor Hale, que estaba justo en la dirección que el Señor Edward miraba. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, solamente el Señor Hale hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, justo antes de que el Señor Cullen regresara su atención hacía mi, tomando nuevamente mi mano, y liderando el movimiento al compás de los delicados acordes.

Con un vistazo a mi alrededor, me bastó para percatarme de que ya nadie nos miraba, de hecho, era como si todos estuvieran concentrados en otra cosa. Algo me dijo que tenía que ver con la muda conversación del Señor Hale y el Señor Cullen, pero no me pude atrever a preguntárselo al caballero con el cual bailaba, quizás se lo preguntaría más tarde al Señor Jasper. Después de todo, no podía haber nada que les preocupara que yo supiera, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Así que continuamos bailando en silencio, un silencio que se volvió incómodo y que hizo del primer baile un momento de tensión; y quizá así hubiera sido también durante el segundo, de no ser por la intervención del Señor Emmett, quien pasó a nuestro lado, también bailando, y dijo con buen humor:

- Me alegra que te hayas decidido, Edward. Yo he encontrado una magnífica pareja de baile, nadie debe quedarse sentado cuando una pieza de música tan hermosa como esta es tocada aceptablemente bien-

Ambos miramos a su pareja, y con un idéntico e inconsciente gesto de sorpresa, vimos la embelesada mirada de Rosalie Hale puesta sobre el jovial rostro del Señor Emmett. El Señor Edward no pudo responder nada antes de que se alejaran al compás de los acordes, y después me miró con una curiosa expresión en sus perfectas facciones, pero sólo un momento, para después desviar su mirada hacía los músicos.

Casi al momento, decidí que el silencio me resultaba más fastidioso que un intento fallido de iniciar una conversación, así que me aventuré con el primer tema que me vino a la mente:

- No sabía que Netherfield contaría con el honor de recibir a su prometida esta noche, Señor Cullen-

Él me miró un momento con seriedad, y luego replico:

- La Señorita Tanya y yo no estamos comprometidos desde hace tiempo, tal como se lo he dicho personalmente, Señorita Swan- sus labios se suavizaron alrededor de mi nombre, y no pude pasarlo por alto-. A la Señorita Hale le pareció que sería una excelente idea invitarla, le gusta relacionarse con personajes notables… pero no creí que ella viniera ya que, a diferencia de la hermana del Señor Hale, no le gusta relacionarse con… humanos- esta última palabra la pronunció casi nerviosamente, cosa que jamás había visto en el inmutable y pétreo semblante del Señor Cullen, ni siquiera en las ocasiones que él no podía evitar bajar la guardia.

- Creo que tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que la Señorita de Denali piensa sobre las relaciones entre humanos y… ustedes- dije con desdén.

El Señor Cullen me interrogó con la mirada. Mi mirada, a su vez, se posó sobre sus claras pupilas, y, con una punzada de dolor en alguna parte muy dentro de mi, me pregunté de que color habrían sido antes de… su cambio.

- Me pareció ver a mi prima y a usted conversando hace un momento- dijo él seriamente, disipando mi curiosidad.

-Así fue, tuvimos una interesante conversación- contesté cortantemente, desviando la mirada.

El Señor Cullen se dedicó a escudriñar mi rostro minuciosamente, sorprendiéndome, puesto que jamás se había atrevido a mirarme tan detenidamente, por lo menos no cuando sabía que yo me daba cuenta. Sentí el calor concentrarse en mis mejillas bajo su mirada, y no dudé que mi rostro tendría en esos momentos un color muy similar al carmín de los lujos cortinajes de Netherfield.

-Señorita Swan- dijo al fin, justo cuando sentía que mi cara comenzaba a derretirse- no puedo leer su mente… pero sin duda la Señorita Tanya ha dicho algo que la ha alterado… y… yo…-

Dirigí mi mirada a él nuevamente, pero me tomé un momento antes de contestar.

-No debe disculparse. Quizás haya sido yo quien malinterpretó las palabras de la Señorita Tanya de Denali- pronuncié el nombre completo, intentando, en un acto infantil, imprimirle a cada una de las sílabas el desprecio que sentía por ella en aquellos momentos- Y además, no me ha afectado, se lo aseguro caballero, puesto que mis sentimientos nada tienen que ver con lo que ella dijo…- las palabras fueron muriendo lentamente en mi garganta, y ya no fui capaz de decir nada más.

Como un relámpago, una expresión de triunfo ocupó la mirada del Señor Cullen, y mi mente vagó hasta el recuerdo de su bella sonrisa torcida, cuando dijo:

-Me disculpo por cualquier comentario o comportamiento erróneo e indebido que yo, cualquier miembro de mi familia y cualquiera de mis amigos, haya y hayan tenido para con usted, Señorita. Es necesario que me disculpe, puesto que no puedo permitir que usted se vea irrespetada de tal manera. Si hay algo que pudiera hacer para compensarla, tenga por seguro que hasta la misma vida empeñaría en ello-

Anonadada por semejante discurso y su imponente presencia, tropecé sin querer con mi propio vestido, tambaleándome peligrosamente hacia delante. El Señor Edward, sin dudarlo, utilizó su propio cuerpo para detener mi caída, dejándome recargada sobre su pecho.

Miré hacia arriba, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. De nuevo, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, e intenté separarme de él, pero pronto me di cuenta de que el Señor Cullen no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir, o quizás yo no estaba intentando con fuerza suficiente. Su mirada, sin aviso, se desvió de mis ojos y se paseó por mi rostro, por mis mejillas coloreadas con intensidad, por mis labios… hasta llegar a mi cuello. En ese instante, mi pulso se aceleró frenéticamente y…

-Quiero agradecer muy cordialmente a todos por estar aquí hoy, -la voz del Señor Hale se escuchó en todo el salón, y me di cuenta de que la música había cesado; mientras que el Señor Edward me separaba de él- y espero hayan disfrutado lo que su servidor ha preparado para su deleite.- Varios de los asistentes aplaudieron efusivamente, pero el anfitrión pidió silencio- Y quiero aprovecharme de este ambiente de fiesta para hacer un anuncio, que espero que los llene de júbilo tanto como a mi; y, que quizás no necesite de explicaciones- continuaba el Señor Hale, mientras Señor Cullen intentaba disculparse conmigo por su comportamiento, el cual calificó de inaceptable- esta tarde, le he pedido a la Señorita Alice Swan que me conceda el honor de ser mi esposa, y ella ha aceptado-


	44. Chapter 43: Mar de emociones

Capítulo 43

Mar de emociones

Todos los sentimientos desenfrenados que su mirada posada sobre mi cuello habían provocado en mi apenas unos segundos antes, se habían marchado. Yo había visto el deseo coloreando sus ojos, pero este también se había desvanecido, dejando lugar a un profundo vacio. Mi cuello no sería perforado por sus punzantes colmillos y mi sangre no bañaría su boca, …

En medio de disculpas, respuestas incoherentes, pena y nerviosismo, el Señor Cullen y yo nos quedamos paralizados tan pronto como llegó hasta nosotros la última parte del discurso del Señor Jasper. Sin embargo, el Señor Cullen se recuperó del impacto con más prontitud que yo, y me miró preocupado.

-¿Señorita Swan?- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Acaso he escuchado lo que creo haber escuchado?- contesté, con un hilo de voz. Todos los sentimientos desenfrenados que su mirada posada sobre mi cuello habían provocado en mi apenas unos minutos, se habían desvanecido.

-Si- respondió concisamente el caballero que interpelaba en aquel momento.

-¿Usted lo sabía?-

Esta vez, se tomó un tiempo antes de responder con una inclinación de la cabeza.

-Necesito a Alice- dije, mientras comenzaba a buscarla entre todas las personas que se encontraban en el salón esos momentos.

Si Alice se casaba con el Señor Jale, eso significaba sólo una cosa para mi: la posibilidad de perder para siempre a mi hermana. Estando casada con él, era más fácil mantenerla alejada de aquí, de las miradas curiosas y las mentes llenas de chismorreo, que tarde o temprano podrían empezar a sospechar algo. Y ya no habría razón para que yo pudiera estar con ella. Sería mejor que yo me alejara, para que mis padres también pudieran alejarse de ella. Ahora lo comprendía, este era el plan que lo tenía todo cubierto, un plan que obviamente no me incluía. Y, a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor para mi hermana, lo único que podría mantenerla a salvo, mi egoísmo no quería oír hablar de eso, no mientras un futuro que me alejaba para siempre de ella se alzaba amenazador.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, y escuché al Señor Edward llamarme, pero no iba a detenerme… o quizás si, pero no por mi propia voluntad. En mi desesperada huida, no me fijé quien se atravesaba en mi camino, y cuando menos lo esperaba, de nuevo me tambaleaba rumbo al piso. Pero, tal como unos minutos antes, alguien me detuvo, sólo que la mirar, no encontré la piel blanca y perfecta que esperaba, sino que me encontré con una piel cálida y tostada por el sol. El Señor Jacob Black me sostenía firmemente. Tan pronto como estuve segura de que podía mantenerme en pie, me liberé de sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho Señor Black, debí fijarme mejor por donde iba- me disculpé.

-No se preocupe, Señorita Swan, ha sido también culpa mía…- el tono del Señor Black era apresurado y cortante- la estaba buscando a usted justamente… acabo de llegar hace apenas unos minutos… justo a tiempo para escuchar las buenas noticias –su rostro se endureció al mencionar esto último- … pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, así que decidí darle la enhorabuena antes de marcharme… Felicidades, Señorita Swan, sé que a su hermana le espera un futuro maravilloso- las palabras del Señor Jacob carecían totalmente de sinceridad, y fulminó con la mirada a alguien que se encontraba detrás de mi- discúlpeme con su hermana y su futuro hermano por no felicitarlos personalmente… pero algunos asuntos me impiden… por favor trasmítales mis mejores deseos... ha sido un placer verla de nuevo-

Y así sin dejarme hablar o despedirme, se marchó. Miré sobre mi hombro, y el Señor Cullen se encontraba detrás de mi, había sido él quien recibiera la fulminante mirada del Señor Black.

- Señor Black… ¿es descendiente de Ephraim Black?- el rostro del Señor Cullen se ensombreció, aún antes de escuchar la respuesta.

- Si… ¿q…?- adiviné la respuesta aún sin necesidad de hacer la pregunta…y el pánico me sobrepasó. Ahora el Señor Black sabía que Alice se casaría con el Señor Hale, y lo sabía de primera mano. Podía imaginarlo en su caballo, acudiendo donde su padre y contándole, y las resoluciones que este tomaría; porque a partir de ese momento, él estaría seguro de ello… no podría dudar de que Alice había sido convertida y por quien… y las consecuencias serían terribles.

-Salgamos, necesita un poco de aire fresco- dijo el Señor Cullen, mientras observaba mi pálido rostro. Se acercó a mi, imaginando sin duda todo lo que pasaba en aquel momento por mi mente y me dejé conducir por su firme brazo hasta la puerta de los jardines. La noche era clara, la luna iluminaba los setos de flores, pero no podía repara en esos detalles entonces, y apenas me percaté de que la otra mano del Señor Cullen rodeaba mi cintura, presionando ligeramente. Me condujo hasta un banco de piedra, y me ayudó a sentarme. Él se quedó de pie y en silencio, con una de mis manos entre las suyas, contemplándome con una mirada extraña.

Una ráfaga de aire salió entre las arboledas y llegó hasta mi rostro, devolviéndome la conciencia sobre mi misma de nuevo, y reparé en aquella escena pintoresca que con seguridad el Señor Edward y yo estábamos representando. Y sin más, le pedí al Señor Edward que me dejara sola. Él continuo en silencio y, al contrario de lo que esperaba, accedió sin poner reparos, regresó a la casa.

Yo me quedé aún en el banco, pensando. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que comenzaba a carecer de sentido para mi. ¿Cómo era posible que minutos después de estar _casi deseando_ que… Edward tomara mi sangre… (pensé con cierta vergüenza) la noticia del compromiso de Alice me había devuelto a la realidad, y que, cuando apenas lo estaba asimilando, diversos temores me asaltaran? Y, además, estaba la amigable conversación que Tanya de Denali había tenido conmigo. Ella debía haber sospechado el compromiso, o incluso el Señor Cullen se lo pudo haber dicho…aunque tal vez lo más lógico sería que Rosalie Hale en persona lo hubiera hecho…

Y la única razón que encontraba para que la hija de Su Señoría se tomara la molestia de hablar conmigo, sería que la Señorita Lady Irina temía más que nunca que Edward siguiera el ejemplo de Jasper Hale. Y ella no lo permitiría, o, por lo menos, haría todo lo imposible por impedirlo, y tal vez sería mejor no pensar en la clase de cosas que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-Señorita Swan, no esperaba encontrarla aquí, especialmente después de tan jubilosa noticia… ¿no debería estar dentro, felicitando a su hermana y futuro hermano, alardeando con su madre sobre su buena suerte? -

Reconocí perfectamente ese tono grosero disfrazado de elegante orgullo, y ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de girar a mirarla.

- Señorita de Denali- dije, tratando de no sonar tan grosera como ella, aunque resultara muy difícil de lograr, sin concederle el privilegio de obtener una respuesta a su malintencionado comentario.

-No, por favor no se moleste- dijo, viendo que me ponía de pie- ahora mismo salgo a Rosings… sin embargo, me alegro de encontrarla, porque aún tengo algo que decirle…- me miró secamente durante un momento.

-¿Con que aún hay más?- murmuré sin poder contenerme.

-Sólo una cosa… en realidad, es una especie de… mensaje… -hablaba arrastrando las palabras- y es el siguiente: nada de lo que usted pudiera desear que suceda, podrá ser… porque yo me encargaré de que no lo sea- me miró con altanería e hizo un silencio dramático antes de continuar- salude a su hermana de mi parte… pero no le exprese mis felicitaciones.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella ya no estaba ahí.

"Nada de lo que usted pudiera desear que suceda, podrá ser… porque yo me encargaré de que no lo sea", repetí en mi cabeza con enfado. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello? ¿Era una especie de acertijo? ¿O debía conjeturar que era una advertencia? ¿O, tal vez, era simplemente una frase pomposa que Su Ilustre Señoría había escuchado en un cuento de hadas, de boca de la malvada bruja, y que le pareció adecuada para utilizarla como maldición en el momento? Y, si tenía intenciones ocultas –o no tan ocultas- al decirme eso, pues por lo menos algo había logrado: sumar enojo a las emociones por las que había pasado mi mente y mi cuerpo en la última hora. Y realmente estaba furiosa. Furiosa por no poder controlar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, por no poder evitar que las personas a las que amaba fueran heridas… furiosa por la manera en que tan acertadamente se había expresado la Señorita Tanya de mi familia…y furiosa por que en una cosa ella si tenía razón: yo debería estar en la casa, al lado de Alice, compartiendo la alegría que estaría sintiendo ella en un momento como aquel.


	45. Chapter 44: Te quiero hermana

Capítulo 45

Te felicito, hermana… pero no te quiero perder

De mala gana, me dirigí al interior de la mansión. Apenas entré, comencé a buscar con la mirada a Alice, y la encontré rodeada de una considerable multitud, seguramente todos felicitando al próximo matrimonio Hale, la idea hizo que se me encogiera el estómago. Más, sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, aún dejando de lado los motivos egoístas que me impedían resignarme a no ver a Alice nunca más, presentía que Alice no sería tan feliz como pudiera haberlo sido si hubiera pasado un poco más de tiempo soltera, antes de ser prácticamente obligada al matrimonio.

-Bella, querida, ahí estás ¿en dónde te has metido? – mi madre me llamó antes que pudiera llegar hasta mi hermana- Alice te ha estado buscando ¿y tu andas por ahí, dando un paseo, cuando deberías estar mostrando a todo el mundo la alegría que sientes de la fortuna de tu hermana? Vamos niña, si te pones a ello, quizás podrías correr con un poco de la misma suerte- agregó guiñando un ojo hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba el Señor Emmett Cullen conversando animadamente todavía con Rosalie Hale.

-Me dirigía a Alice, madre, ya hubiera llegado si tu no me estuvieras distrayendo- dije con fastidio, pensando que sería mejor no darle motivos a la Señorita Hale para odiarme el doble.

-Yo no veo que tengas mucho apuro, hija, pues aún te quedas ahí de pie sin moverte, anda, anda, no hagas esperar a tu hermana… y no te olvides de ser atenta y especialmente complaciente con tu futuro hermano…quien sabe, quizás tenga algún otro amigo…- escuché aconsejar a mi madre a mis espaldas, mientras me alejaba de ella y acudía a Alice.

-¿Bella? Por favor, dejen pasar a mi hermana- Alice me vio intentando dirigirme a ella, y me ayudó a pasar entre las personas que la rodeaban a ella y al Señor Jasper Hale.

-Gracias, Alice- sonreí cuando llegué a su lado.- Alice, yo…-

-Espera, querida, con toda esta gente apenas puedo escuchar mis pensamientos… ¿Jasper?-

-Yo también creo que los arbustos de moras quedan mejor junto al camino, Señor Curtis…- el Señor Hale estaba atrapado en una conversación con algunos respetables personajes de avanzada edad, quienes amablemente y sin esperar invitación, comenzaron a hacer toda clase de sugerencias al Señor Hale sobre los cuidados y arreglos de una casa familiar, y habían comenzado a hacerlo tan pronto como la última sílaba de la noticia del compromiso había salido de los labios de él. Pero, cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado por mi hermana, dirigió toda su atención a ella, y respondió con otra mirada de inteligencia la mirada que Alice le dirigió.

-Discúlpenme un momento, por favor- dijo Alice sin detenerse a dar más explicaciones a los invitados que se acercaban a felicitar a los recién comprometidos. Me tomó de la mano y me alejó de ellos.

-Alice, mamá está por ahí- le advertí, cuando vi que se dirigía a donde me había encontrado a mi madre unos momentos antes.

-Oh no- murmuró con voz queda ella, y se dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa cuando me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos a los jardines. De haberlo sabido, me hubiera quedado ahí esperándola, cuanto más, porque nos sentamos en el mismo banco en el que yo me había sentado instantes antes.

-Ahora, Bella, por favor, di todo lo que piensas- me dijo mi hermana con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

-Es maravilloso, Alice, en serio, completamente maravilloso- repliqué al momento, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Sabía que dirías algo así, pero además, me gustaría saber todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza…- me pidió cuando nos separamos.

No puede evitar emitir un bufido… porque no era la primera vez que alguien me pedía que le revelara lo que estaba pensando.

- No comprendo a que te refieres, hermana. Sabes que me alegro por ti, realmente lo hago…-

-Pero hay un pero Bella, no creeré que sólo sientas alegría y ya. Debe haber algo más, y me gustaría que me lo dijeras- la expresión de Alice traslucía total sinceridad.

-Pero- dije con un suspiro, y Alice asintió con la cabeza, animándome a continuar- te voy a extrañar lo indecible-

-¿Extrañarme?- preguntó mi hermana con confusión- Pero ¿porqué, en el nombre del cielo, me ibas a extrañar?-

-Alice- dije seriamente- ¿acaso crees que podríamos continuar viéndonos regularmente después de tu boda con el Señor Hale? Lo más conveniente de tu boda, es precisamente eso, ahora tendrás una excusa perfecta e irreprochable para alejarte de Hertfordshire, de las sospechas que se pudieran generar sobre… la _nueva_ tú… principalmente las sospechas de mis padres… es más seguro para ustedes…-

-Bella- me interrumpió Alice- no comprendo por que tu, entre todas las personas, estás pensando precisamente en los beneficios de mi boda. ¿Acaso crees que Jasper se casa conmigo sólo para arreglar algo, para ayudarme a ocultarme, y no por amor? ¿Y también estás pensando que me acepté casarme con él sólo porque me conviene, y no porque le amo?-

Me quedé sin palabras, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar atónita a Alice. Dicho y visto así, lo único lógico y válido era que se casaran "por que se aman". Claro. No podría ser de otra forma, porque era de mi hermana de quien estaba hablando… tal vez, yo ya me había olvidado de que amar era un razón más que válida para muchas cosas…

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre!- exclamé horrorizada tan pronto como esa idea cruzó por mi mente.

Alice rió con su característica risa cantarina.

-Lo considero muy improbable, Bella, prefiero pensar que lo único que sucede es que últimamente has tenido muchas cosas porque preocuparte, como por mi, por ejemplo-

-Lo siento mucho Alice, no debí pensar eso… quizás tengas razón sobre las preocupaciones…-

-¿Así que, eso era todo lo que te hacía sentir mal? ¿la posibilidad de no volver a verme nunca?-

-Si- contesté insegura. Había más cosas, como la inolvidable charla de la Señorita de Denali, y además, los riesgos de que los Black supieran sobre el compromiso, pero no sabía si sería prudente hablarle sobre estas cosas a ella. Aunque por otra parte, era muy probable que el Señor Cullen compartiera con el Señor Hale las impresiones que nos habíamos llevado sobre el Señor Black esta noche, y por tanto, Alice terminaría enterándose… quizás, lo mejor sería preguntarle al mismo Señor Cullen si debería decírselo a mi hermana o no… pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso…

-No, no puede ser todo- dijo haciendo un gesto como si recordara algo- te busqué después de que Jasper hiciera el anuncio público, pero no te vi en ninguna parte… ¿en dónde estabas?- sus ojos estaban resplandecientes por la curiosidad.

- Yo… eh… uhmn… no me sentía bien… y tuve que salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco…- respondí titubeante.

-¿Te sentiste mal? Pero… ¿Porqué? ¿Te sientes mal ahora?- dijo, y entrando en su papel de hermana mayor, puso una mano sobre mi frente y me tomó el pulso.

-Creo que fue simplemente que no me lo esperaba- respondí, tratando de tranquilizarla, y liberarme al mismo tiempo de sus manos. Ya estaba familiarizada con la frialdad de todos _ellos_, pero sentía casi como si ella pudiera encontrar la verdad en mi pulso inconstante, o en mis mejillas encendidas sin querer.

-¿Sólo eso?- me preguntó mi hermana, dudando notablemente de mi respuesta.

- Por supuesto… pero ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente… ¿no deberías estar absolutamente sorprendida por tu compromiso?-

-Lo estoy- respondió Alice evasivamente- y quizás debí mencionarte algo al respecto… no pensé que te fuera a impresionar tanto…-

Pensé un momento en lo que dijo, contenta de que se hubiera olvidado del tema de mi salida.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "debí mencionarte algo al respecto"? ¿Acaso sabías algo sobre la propuesta?-

-Digamos que… tenía una idea bastante acertada… al respecto… pero que sin embargo no creí pudiera ser posible…-admitió al fin Alice.

Creí que eso sólo podría significar una cosa.

-¿Entonces… lo viste? ¿Tuviste una visión del Señor Hale proponiéndote matrimonio?- pregunté, realmente interesada por su respuesta.

-No… bueno… no al principio… eran sólo… imágenes del Señor Hale… hablando con mi padre en realidad… solicitando su permiso…-

- ¿Antes le pidió permiso a papá? ¿Cómo no me enteré de tal cosa? Con seguridad lo hizo el otro día que actuaba de manera tan sospechosa… pero… espera… ¿El Señor Hale te propuso matrimonio justamente hoy? ¿No lo hizo antes?

- Hoy mismo- respondió, y casi me pareció ver que sus mejillas adquirían una ligera coloración rosada, lo cual era bastante imposible, debido a su _condición_.

-Oh, Alice querida, tienes que contármelo todo- supliqué, ansiosa de conocer todos los detalles de aquel momento.

**Millones de disculpas a todos los lectores que dejé colgados durante los últimos meses, esperando una actualización!!! **

**La escuela, de nuevo, la escuela ladrona de mi tiempo, envidiosa de mis horas libres, egoísta de mis pasatiempos… ella, y sólo ella me había impedido continuar con mi amada historia… más, sin embargo, luché contra ella, ahorré segundos que después cambié por minutos remendé minutos para volverlos en horas… y triunfé. Finalmente, fui libre de escribir de nuevo, fui libre de continuar, de dejar las palabras que se morían por salir plasmarse de nuevo en el papel (o en el procesador de texto)… y aquí estamos: tres nuevos capítulos y yo. Ahora bien, no prometo actualizar continuamente, pero si prometo hacer todo lo imposible para hacerlo, para no dejarlos esperando, para no hacerme esperar a mi misma. (Oda a la escuela)**

**Y sólo una cosa les quiero pedir: dejen sus comentarios, ¡aunque sea para reclamarme por mi retraso!**

**P.S. Si, lo sé, se me fue un poco la mano con la "oda a la escuela", pero de alguna forma tenía que expresarme. ¡COMENTARIOS! (el botoncito verde de aquí abajito sirve para eso) y ¡LO SIENTO! (de nuevo).**


End file.
